


Polyamory

by doverit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brickyl, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Missionary Position, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Prostate Massage, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doverit/pseuds/doverit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the canon of the second half of season four. Beth and Daryl escape the prison together. After a few weeks, they find Rick and Carl on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daryl looked over at Beth as if in a trance. She had her hand over her mouth, and it was shaking. It was shaking because she was screaming. His head was buzzing. He felt like he was underwater as his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing. There in front of them was Carl Grimes, or what was left of him. He was lying dead in the street just a few feet in front of them. Piled around him were the decimated corpses of numerous walkers. 

He pulled Beth tight against his body, shielding her from the gruesome sight of the boy they both loved. After all these weeks spent looking for the others, it was the cruelest of fates that the only person from their family they'd find was no more. But to Daryl, that wasn't even the worst part. Looking over the body he noticed that between Carl's eyes was one neat bullet hole. 

Daryl saw that Carl had been attacked and bit on his neck. Blood has completely saturated his cotton t-shirt making it impossible to tell what color it had once been. No hope to save him with an amputation, not with a wound like that. But before he was torn to shreds by the walkers someone had been merciful to him. From the size and placement of the bullet hole, Daryl guessed the shooter also had deadly accuracy with a powerful handgun. Kind of like the Colt Python Rick always carried. Daryl hated where his mind was going but he felt in his gut that Rick had been with Carl when this happened and he had been the one to end his own son's life.

That meant he was out there right now. From the condition of Carl's body, Daryl guessed he hadn't been dead long, a couple of hours at the most. Rick could be somewhere close by. Whether he was alive or not was anyone's guess. 

Motioning for Beth to stay still so as not to trample any evidence, Daryl immediately starting moving around the space looking for footprints, or clues of any sort so he could begin tracking Rick. Thinking that their leader, his brother, was out there right now suffering such unimaginable pain had Daryl frenzied. He was filled with a desperate need to find him and do whatever he could to help him. He remembered after Lori died, how Rick had almost not made it back from the brink of insanity. Now to lose his son so cruelly? It was a blow that most couldn't survive. Daryl couldn't stand the thought of Rick in that much pain. 

Beth nudges him. She sees something in a bush about forty-yards north. She leans into Daryl to point out the object. He motions for her to follow and they head over to check it out. 

As they moved in closer, they both visibly blanche when they see what's stuck in the branches, Carl's sheriff's hat. It's so high up and at such an odd angle, that Daryl has to jump up to grab it. It almost looks as if it was dropped from the sky. He hands it down to Beth. She holds it reverently and carefully brushes some of the dirt off of it. She cradles it against her breast as silent tears streak down her cheeks.

Daryl knew Carl never went anywhere without that hat. It must have fallen off when he was attacked, and then what? Blown by the wind fifty yards to land high up in this here bush? That made no sense. Maybe Rick saw it lying on the ground near his son's dead body and took it? That was at least plausible. But why would it be so high up and at such an odd angle? It was too heavy to blow up there from the just the wind alone. And if Rick did take it, why was it here now?

Scanning the street around them, he took note of the strip of dilapidated stores lining the cracked sidewalks. This town looked like it had been struggling to survive before the turn. He could plainly see a few of the stores were vacant, and not from looters. A few yards from the stores was an old fashioned white church with a big majestic steeple. At one point, this town had been thriving enough to build this impressive church. Daryl could see there was an open part in the steeple with real church bells peeking out. He mentally judged the distance between the height of the church bells and the bush that they found the hat. It was possible, if the hat was thrown, that it could have landed at the distance and angle they found it on the branches. 

With a heavy-heart, he scanned the ground below the church steeple. He could think of only one reason Rick would be up there after the death of his son, to end his own life. He frantically scanned the area and breathed a sigh of relief when the ground  
surrounding the church was clear. 

"C'mon," he motioned to Beth, "we're going in."

Grabbing their knives, they readied to go in. The door opened easy with just a slight push. There was two slaughtered walkers in the center aisle, and one still staggering around. Thing was, it was banging itself against a closed door on the far side of the church until it noticed them. 

Motioning for Beth that he had it covered, he advanced quickly on the walker and stabbed it in the head. It dropped like a stone. Kicking it away from the door, he pulled the it open to reveal a narrow staircase. Looking back for Beth he saw she had already made her way over to him and was standing right behind him. He looked up at the steep stairs dubiously. 

"We have to look," she said understanding his hesitancy. 

He nodded and started up the creaky wooden stairs. On the third step he saw some blood drops. Every step he advanced on, he was finding more. Coming to the top of the staircase, he saw a small landing with a wide open door, leading to the bell tower. Daryl could see the bright skies and feel the fresh air on his face as he moved forward. There was more blood on the floor. Then he spotted it, a man's legs peeking out from the far side of the bells. He recognized those boots. 

Rick. 

But was he still alive, or already gone?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"Rick!" Beth cried when she spotted him. He didn't move. He was lying on his back and there were smears of blood on the floor around him. The man himself was a mess of bruises, blood and dirt He had no visible bites, but in the tight quarters of the bell tower they couldn't really be sure. 

"Is he alive?" Beth gasped as Daryl knelt beside him.

"Yeah, looks like he's got a nasty lump on his head. Got some cuts and scrapes too, but no bites that I can see."

"We need a safe place to hide out for awhile and if he has any chance, some medicine too. Too many points of entry in this church. S'not safe enough. Stay here with Rick. I'll scout out the nearby buildings and find us a better place."

Beth looked down at the unconscious man and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. 

"I'll be back soon. If he dies, you don't hesitate, ya hear?" He said, fingering the knife by her side. 

She swallowed and nodded."I won't"

Beth felt helpless looking down at this man who had done so much for her family. She knew she wouldn't be alive if not for him in those early days. She brushed his long greasy bangs out of his eyes. He didn't stir. There was nothing to do but wait for Daryl to return. Grasping Rick's hand she was alarmed at how cold it was. Rubbing it between her palms, she began to sing to him in a low melodic voice as she looked out over the town spread below her. The singing was more for her, to help steady her nerves, but she hoped that maybe Rick could hear her too and that he would at least know he wasn't alone.

True to his word, Daryl returned a short time later with a plan. There was a house, untouched by the dead or the living, just about a block from here. It was going to be dangerous to move Rick in this state, both for his own health and for the fact that it left all three of them vulnerable during the transport. 

"I spotted an old fenced-in garden from the bell tower two doors over. There's a wheelbarrow next to the gate."

Daryl leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. "Yeah, that will do." He went to fetch it.

Maneuvering the unconscious man down the stairs safely took the better part of an hour. When they reached the ground floor of the church, Daryl had the wheelbarrow waiting. A short time later, they had Rick in the house, stripped to his underwear on a bed. 

"No bites. His pulse is steady, but weak." Beth said leaning over Rick, her finger on the pulse point on his neck. Sitting back, she covered him up with the sheet and blankets. Tucking everything under to seal in his body heat. She would have liked to clean him some, at least get the blood off of him, but that would have to wait until she could gather what supplies she needed. The house was pristine, full of the dust of disuse. She was hopeful that meant she could find what she needed right here and not have to venture out.

"How's his head?" Daryl asked watching her.

"Not great. It's a bad lump, and there's a gash too. I cleaned the wound the best I could with what I have on me. I'll have to keep an eye on it, make sure an infection doesn't set-in."

Daryl nodded. He trusted Beth when it came to medical stuff. She knew more than most. She had been Herschel's right hand when he had doctored. She had a calm, steady way about her when it came to the sick and wounded. Her proud father had once said she had a gift, and Daryl had to agree. 

"Come here." He said, reaching for her and pulling her into a tight embrace, her head tucked under his chin. 

"I love you." She said wrapping her arms tight around his waist.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of her head.

"He's gotta pull through. We've lost so many that you'd think it almost wouldn't matter anymore. But it does. It really does." He said, his voice breaking a bit at the end.

"I know. He'll make it," she swore, looking over at the unconscious man.

He pulled back to look at her. "I need to bury Carl. Sooner the better."

Beth nodded sadly.

"Figure I'll bring him here. This way I can be near you both, n'case you need me." He glanced out the window at the waning midday sun. "I'd better get movin'."

"Take this." She said handing him Carl's sheriff's hat. 

He nodded. It was fitting. Carl loved that hat. It should rest with him. She could see tears shining in his eyes as he walked out the door. 

Daryl brought Carl's body back to the house wrapped up tight like a shroud in a blue bed sheet. He was digging the grave beneath a big oak in the backyard. Beth had tended to Rick all the while sneaking worried glances at Daryl from the bedroom window. She could see him furiously digging into the dirt, wanting to get Carl in the ground before Rick woke up. If Rick woke up. Her heart was breaking, for Daryl, for Carl, and his wounded father before her.

Beth found the supplies she needed and spent a few hours cleaning Rick of all the blood and filth, checking his wounds, and changing his bandages. She had found a nice supply of canned food and bottles water in the house as well that would keep them from having to hunt for at least a week. Beth was glad. They needed a break. They needed to rest and tend to their friend.

Rick began to stir. Beth rushed to sit beside him. His eyes opened wide, but they were not focused. He thrashed around a little and called out for Carl and Lori. He made some other incoherent noises as Beth stroked her hand over his  
bare chest and arms, trying to calm him. After a few moments, he settled down. His body was too bruised and battered to keep fighting for long. She cradled his head on her lap and carefully fed him spoonfuls of water and medicine. She watched as he swallowed down what she gave him. She wasn't sure if he would. The fact that he did bode well for his recovery. She managed to get a few more spoonfuls of fluids in him before the pain killers kicked-in and he fell asleep. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, his skin felt a little warm and he mumbled a bit at the contact. 

She watched him for a few more minutes to make sure he was truly settled. He looked so peaceful lying there. He really was a beautiful man, she mused. Strong, capable, honorable. She could picture him on her family's farm like it was yesterday, working side by side with Lori and Carl. He was magnetic, a natural leader. To see him like this, was tragic in a way that Beth couldn't express. It was like Daryl had said. They had lost so many, but Rick was different. He was the man they all looked too to guide them. He was their friend. He was their brother. 

He had to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I killed off Carl guys, but I need Rick in a deep, soul-crushing grief. If Carl were merely missing, Rick would be focused and driven to find him. He would not be the lost man my muse was craving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Daryl came in completely exhausted and covered from head-to-toe in filth. 

"It's done. Thought we should say somethin'?" He said meeting her eyes.

"Yes" Beth replied and followed him outside.

They held hands and stood silent over the fresh grave for a few moments before Beth spoke. "Carl Grimes was more than our friend, he was family in every way that mattered. He was wise beyond his years. He was strong and kind. He did what needed to be done to help our family live."

Her voice broke. "If anyone should have survived in this world, it should have been Carl. He was the best of us. But it wasn't meant to be. This world was a better place with him in it and we will miss him and love him everyday for the rest of our lives."

She walked over to a nearby flowering bush and quickly broke off some blooms. As reverent as she could, she knelt down and placed them on the grave. "We love you Carl. We will take care of your Dad as best we can." 

She stood up and grasped Daryl's hand again. His face was streaked with tears. Together, they walked silently into the house and locked the door.

"There's running water. No heat of course. Why don't you go clean up and I'll get you something to eat?" She offered.

Daryl nodded and wearily headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Daryl?" She added.

He looked back at her.

"Rick woke up. He was really out of it, and it was only for a few moments but I was able to get some fluids and medicine into him. He seemed a little warm. I'm worried he might be starting a fever. We should sleep near him. Once the medicine wears off, I think he'll be up again."

Daryl thought for a moment. "If a fevers startin', he'll need antibiotics."

Beth smiled. "I found some in the bathroom closet. They're expired of course but I think they'll be ok. I didn't get any in him before he fell asleep, but we're ready to go if he needs them. Go on now," she motioned, "get cleaned up."

Daryl nodded and headed to the bathroom. He returned shortly, clean and dressed, his hair still dripping water. "How we set for food?" 

"Good. Found enough cans and water to hold us about a week," she assured him.

Daryl grunted and dug into his food. They ate in silence as daylight faded away. Beth had found some candles and matches. She already set them up, ready to be lit if needed.

Together, they walked into the bedroom. Rick was still asleep. Daryl felt his forehead. "It's a little warm, but not too bad."

"Good" Beth said, laying down next to Rick.

Daryl looked around the room. Spotting a stuffed chair in the corner he headed for it. 

"What are you doin?" She asked.

"This'll work. I can sleep here. You can stay next to Rick, in case he needs ya."

"That's crazy. It's a king-sized bed. There's plenty of room. I want you next to me."

Daryl thought for a minute, then relented. He lay down next to Beth who immediately draped herself over him. "I'm so sorry you had to do that today, but I love you so much for doing it."

"Right back at ya, princess." He replied, his eyes flicking gratefully over to Rick's clean, bandaged form.

After escaping the prison together, the two of them had grown impossibly close. Then, one night in an abandoned funeral home, they admitted their feelings for each other and made love for the first time. She was his first love, and he was  
her first everything. After all these weeks alone together, they were so much more than just lovers. They were each other's everything. 

Beth watched Daryl as he wrestled with his thoughts. She gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and placed gentle kisses on his cheek, ear, and neck. "He's going to pull through."

Daryl sighed. "Yeah, but then what? He'll be waking up to Carl gone...I don't know if he'll survive it."

"We'll be there for him. We can help him find his way. Show him that he must go on...for Carl, Lori, Judith, everyone we've lost."

Daryl shook his head. "I don't know. Almost wouldn't blame him. If I ever lost you..."

"You won't." She said gently kissing his lips. Daryl wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her back hard. She sensed the change in him. The desperate need for her and what they shared. She responded in kind, opening her mouth so his tongue could push and slide against hers. Sadness weighed heavy on them both. They wanted to forget, so they sought comfort in each other. 

Daryl pulled her shirt and bra up, exposing her naked breasts. He lips closed over her nipple, sucking and licking at the stiff peak. Beth moaned and arched against him. Breathing heavy, he paused at the sound and looked over to Rick. From his even, steady breathing, they knew he was still in a deep sleep. 

Beth held Daryl's face between her hands. "It's ok. The painkillers I gave him are strong. He'll be out of it for awhile."

Daryl nodded and ducked his head back to her breasts. Her skin was pale and soft and she smelled like heaven. He was hard already, his hips making little rocking motions against her core, desperate to be inside her. God, he loved her so much. He couldn't get enough of her and how she made him feel. Maybe it was wrong to want to be with her after everything, but he realized he didn't care. He knew  
for those blissful moments he was inside her, he'd forget all about the horrors of today and think only of her and the pleasure they could give each other. He'd get to lose himself in her perfect little body and take her right along with him. 

Reaching down, he unbuckled her belt and went to work on her jeans while Beth pulled her shirt and bra off over her head. 

"Condom?" He panted.

"My pocket." She replied, her voice rough. He nodded and retrieved it. 

Within moments they were both naked. He looked down at her, bare before him on the bed. He palmed his cock as he drank in the beautiful sight. He took a moment to roll the condom on. His fingers shook, but he managed. He needed her so badly. His eyes flicked over to his sleeping friend, who mercifully hadn't been disturbed by their actions. Climbing in next to her, he pulled her under him and with one fluid motion, pushed inside. 

His breath stuttered out as her body enveloped him in warm, wet perfection. She sighed against him as they took a moment to let the pulse of that first thrust and stretch throb through them. Daryl leaned down to kiss her lips, to ride it out. 

Then, he started to move. 

He thrust into her gently at first, his pace increasing with every cry that tumbled from her lips. He murmured mindlessly as he moved. 

"Love you. Need you. So good...Beth!" 

For a quiet man, he was very vocal when they made love and she craved every second of it. She loved that she could affect him in that way. Make him forget himself. Make him crazy. It drove her to the edge every time. She felt her body tightening, as he pounded into her. She knew she was right there. Suddenly it was all too much and she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

"Oh God…Daryl!" 

He didn't answer, but instead quickened his pace, thrusting harder and faster until he had her moaning, her muscles clenching around him as she came.

Daryl lost what little control he had left when he felt her body tightening around him. His pace stuttered and he thrust violently into her again and again. All muscles tight, he thrust in just once more. His whole body shuddered as he spurted his release deep inside her. 

Coming down, his body twitched through the aftershocks of his orgasm while his mind was blissfully empty of everything. It was perfect. He was dimly aware that she was caressing his back with feather-light touches, almost lulling him to sleep when he felt the bed move. 

It wasn't either of them that shook the bed.

Turning his head, he locked eyes with a suddenly wide-awake Rick Grimes. 

"Daryl?" He croaked out, confused and afraid.

"Rick?!" Beth cried out at the sound of his rusty-voice, wiggling so Daryl moved off her. Scootching closer to the injured man, she carefully wrapped her arms around Rick, unconcerned about her nakedness. 

"Beth? Am I dead?" He asked. 

Realizing her state of undress, she took a second to yank the sheet over herself before pulling him back to her. "No, no. You're alive and well. Bruised and battered, with a nasty lump on your head, but good. You're good."

Daryl disposed of the condom and yanked on his underwear while he watched Beth hold Rick as he slowly came into awareness. He could tell Rick was very confused and he was worried the wounded man might get agitated and possibly lash-out and hurt Beth once true reality set in. 

Rick looked over Beth's shoulder at Daryl. "Carl?"

He pulled back from Beth as if he was just now realizing she was embracing him. Looking lost, he caught her eye and asked the same question, "Carl"?

Daryl tried to pull Beth behind him, but she held tight to her position between the two men on the bed. Grasping Rick's hands, Beth sadly shook her head and started to cry. "He's gone, Rick. We're so sorry, but he's gone."

Rick looked like he hadn't heard Beth speak. For a moment, Daryl thought the man would ask his question again. 

He didn't. And Daryl could see exact moment when reality set in. Rick pulled back from Beth as if he'd been burned. His muscles went rigid and he opened his mouth as if to ask how...why... but instead just incoherently wailed in anguish, his grief too much to contain in his bruised and battered body. The sound cut through Daryl like a knife and he too started to cry. 

Beth watched both men through her own tears until she couldn't stand it anymore. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed two pain pills and two sleeping pills off the nightstand and pushed them roughly into the pouch of Rick's cheek. She had a fleeting memory of doing that exact thing to their family dog on the farm when she wouldn't take her meds. Grabbing the water bottle, she maneuvered herself until she once again cradled Rick's head in her lap and despite his wracking sobs, managed to get him to swallow some and the pills without choking.

Exhaustion, mixed with the medication, mercifully began to overtake the grief-stricken man once again. She caressed his head, carding her fingers through his hair, until his sobs quieted, his body relaxed, and he began to fall asleep once more. 

Daryl had moved in closer so he was pushed up tight against her as she held Rick in her lap. His face was still wet with tears as he watched the two of them with an unreadable expression. Beth didn't know if he was so close to protect her, to comfort his friend, or both. Either way, she was grateful he was with her when Rick had woken up. She knew his presence had been a great comfort, for both of them.

Feeling completely wrung out. Beth gently lifted Rick's head off her lap and onto the pillow. She was about to get up off the bed to grab her clothes and dress when she felt Daryl's strong arms pulling her down, maneuvering her body so her back was tight against his chest. This position had her once again facing a sleeping Rick. In effect, sandwiching her naked body tight between the two  
nearly naked men.

This was wrong, she thought, even though it didn't feel that way, and she was about to say as much to Daryl, but then she felt the combined heat from both men's bodies seep into her weary bones. The comforting presence of being close to them after everything that happened sapped what little energy and resolve she had left. Closing her eyes, she was asleep in an moment and worried no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daryl woke first. It was still dark out. He was sweaty and disoriented. He chalked his confusion up to having slept so sound, which was unusual for him. Pulling at the covers, he sighed in relief when he felt cool air hit his bare skin. Scrubbing his hand over his face, he took a moment to get his bearings. Beth was lying naked about a foot away from him on some bed. It took a moment for him to see that a tan, masculine arm was wrapped around her tight. 

Rick. 

And just like that, yesterday's events came crashing back. Carl, Rick, Beth, all of it, and he had to choke back a sob. Biting the inside of his cheek, he struggled to keep his emotions in check. 

He couldn't explain his reactions from last night. He had never felt such overwhelming empathy for another person before. Hearing Rick cry destroyed him and in that moment he couldn't contain his own emotions. He knew he loved the man, but he was unprepared for the true depth of his feelings for him.

He frowned when he realized what was missing here. Jealousy. He should be seething right now, watching his friend, his brother, holding his woman, both of them naked in bed. Wounded or not, it wasn't right. And yet, Daryl wasn't angry or jealous. He was surprised to realize that what he was, was grateful. He was grateful that Beth was able to comfort Rick in ways that he knew he couldn't. 

When they had first come to bed, Daryl had been so happy to see Rick clean and taken care of that he could barely keep his hands off Beth for her selfless efforts in taking such good care of him. She knew how much Rick meant to him and even better, she loved Rick too. Daryl knew that if Beth weren't so capable and willing to do whatever needed to be done, Rick would probably be dead already. The thought of that was too much for Daryl to bear. 

He realized that all this time, deep down, he had thought that Rick was out there somewhere, healthy and whole. He imagined Carl by his side. The two of them doing what needed to be done to get the group back together. As childish and unrealistic as that sounded, it was what he imagined to be true in his deepest thoughts. 

Rick was their leader. He always knew what to do in a world where everyday meant a life or death decision had to be made. After the prison, Daryl had sorely missed the other man's steady guidance, especially those early days when he and Beth were at each other's throats. Rick wouldn't of handled things like he did. He would have kept a cool head, where Daryl had been quick to fly off the  
handle. It was a miracle Beth had even bothered with him after all his fuck-ups.

He had missed the way Rick would turn to him and ask his opinion on stuff. First time in Daryl's life that his words, what he thought, had mattered to anyone. Rick did that for him. He brought him acceptance and respect, and Daryl had blossomed under his praise, becoming more capable and leader-like in his own way.

To stumble upon him like they did, near death, his beloved child already dead, was surreal. And he was struck with an overwhelming urge to fix things. To heal him, to comfort and take care of him like Rick had done for him many times before. Beth stepped in and did what was needed and damned if Daryl didn't love her even more for it.

So fucking what that he wasn't jealous? The world ended. They'd lost everything and everyone they cared about, but he still had Beth, and he still had Rick. 

He was a lucky man.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick's head was pounding. He had a monster of a headache. It was so bad the throbbing woke him up. He felt dizzy and nauseous. Was he drunk? He tasted the inside of his mouth. He didn't have that sickening sweet after taste that usually accompanied too much alcohol. He went to move his arm and realized he wasn't alone. There was a soft, naked woman pressed up tight against him, and he instantly became aware of every inch of him that was touching her. 

Her firm little ass was pressing into his cock in that perfect way that made him think fuck-the-hangover. He hardened quickly and pulled her tighter to him so he could grind himself against her better. Reaching his arm up from around her waist, he cupped her small breast and with his thumb, rubbed gently over her tight nipples, caressing them until she moaned. Rick grunted at the sound, thrusting harder against her ass. 

The motion made him dizzy, and not in the good way. A wave of nausea washed over him and he felt like he could throw up at any second. Panting through the wave of sickness, he leaned back to see if his stirrings had woken Lori. He could really use some water, maybe some aspirin and a bucket too. Looking down, he was startled and confused to find a short, young, blond in his arms. His still-hard cock pressed into her bare ass. 

Then it clicked. Lori. Beth. Daryl. Carl.

Carl.

Rolling over, Rick threw up noisily onto the floor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth awoke to the sounds of Rick getting sick over the side of the bed. There wasn't anything in the poor man's stomach but a bit of water and medicine, but somehow fluid was pouring out in between the violent dry-heaves. Beth leaned over to rub his back, and realized she was still naked. Mortified, she jumped out of bed and dressed in record-time so she could return to his side. 

When the heaving stopped, Rick flopped over onto his back and closed his eyes. Beth thought he was going back to sleep, but instead he spoke.

"What happened...Carl?"

"Daryl and I found him in the street, already gone. He had been bit in the neck. When we didn't find you, Daryl tracked you to a church. You were up in the bell tower, unconscious and wounded. We brought you here to take care of you."

"Carl?"

"Daryl brought him here. We found his hat. Daryl buried him with it out back under the big oak."

"We gave him a funeral, Daryl and me. We talked how much he was loved. How we were all so proud of him and the man he was becoming."

Rick regarded her solemnly.

"We told him we'd take care of his Dad. Make sure he didn't give up. Make sure he lived well, for all those we love that didn't get that chance."

Rick turned his head away from her. Knowing there was no quick fix for grief, she let him be with his thoughts while she rolled up the soiled area rug to dispose of outside.

"I'll be back in a little bit with some soup. I'm afraid to give you anymore medicine on an empty stomach."

He didn't respond. She left with the rug.

When she returned with the soup, he refused to eat. 

"Don't want it,' he said through gritted teeth.

"Rick, please. You've got to eat something." She begged.

"No" He repeated tightly.

"Rick…" she began again.

"What's going on here?" Daryl interrupted walking into the room. "Bout time you two woke up. You know it's almost noon? Thought you were gonna sleep the whole day away."

"He won't eat," Beth complained while Rick glared at her.

"He won't, huh?" he said looking at the two of them. "Ok. Maybe he's not hungry." 

Beth started to protest, about how he was starved and that he needed food to take more medicine, but Daryl kindly cut her off. "Leave us be for a bit?"

"But Daryl…" she protested.

"Beth, please?" He pleaded.

She looked at his blue-eyes, the expression on his face, and relented. "Fine," she huffed, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

She ate something, straightened up the dishes, went through the closet and cabinets in the living room. Finding a tattered romance novel, she lay down on the couch and started reading when she heard the door open. Daryl emerged carrying the soup bowl. It was empty.

"Did he eat that?" She asked confused.

"Yep" He answered grinning.

"How'd you get him to eat?" She questioned.

Daryl shrugged. "I didn't really. We just talked. Well, I talked and he mostly listened. I told him about how we escaped from the prison. How we were together now. I told him how much we missed our family and how happy we were to find him. How sad we are that Carl didn't make it. How much we both loved him and how badly we wanted him to live, and stay with us now. Mushy stuff like that. As I talked, I would hand him the spoon every few minutes and he'd eat. Before long the bowl was empty."

"He needs his medicine." She said starting for the bedroom door.

Daryl stopped her. "Gave it to him already. His head wound looks better already too. You did a good job, Beth. He's healing."

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, chewing her lip nervously.

"No baby, you did everything right. That man's alive right now because of you," he said.

"And you," she said wrapping her arms around him.

He leaned against her hair and breathed in her scent. She squeezed him tighter. "Are you mad, about last night?" she asked in a small voice.

He pulled-back a little and looked down at her. "No, I'm not. It's weird, but I'm not mad at all. I'm just so grateful he's alive and back with us." They stood there awhile, just embracing each other, happy to be close. 

"I love him too," she said quietly after a moment, snuggling her head against his chest.

Daryl didn't reply, just held her tighter.

That night, when they went to bed, Beth and Daryl crawled in next to Rick. No one said a word, but after a few moments, Beth felt Rick's hand patting around for hers under the covers. She reached over and grasped it, rubbing her thumb against his. Their eyes met in the darkness. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Beth reached her other arm back towards Daryl and felt his hand slide into hers. Turning towards him, she kissed him as well. Sighing in pleasure, Beth watched as the two men's eyes met and held above her head as she lay, nestled snug between them. 

Before long, they all fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

The three of them were standing out front on the house's tiny porch. Nothing living or dead was in their sights. There was a slight chill in the air, but the sun and the breeze felt good on their skin. Too nice a day to stay stuck indoors.

Daryl took a drag of his cigarette. "Figure we should stay here two more weeks at least..." He said, blowing his smoke away from Beth.

"I'm fine. There's no need..." Rick interrupted.

Daryl shot him a look. Rick glowered at him, but still shut-up and listened. "I appreciate that you don't want to hold us up Rick, but the truth is, we're not ready to be back out on the road. There's three of us now. That means more supplies, more food."

Beth interjected, "not to mention you're not fully healed. It hasn't even been a month yet. You're badly concussed. You're still wobbly on your feet, headaches, nausea. You've lost weight. You want to give yourself every chance out there. If you're too weak..."

Rick huffed and shook his head in annoyance. "Dammit, I said I'm fine."

Daryl put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "We trust you, Rick. We just want to be ready. Don't need to be taking any unnecessary risks. We don't got the supplies and we don't got the numbers. We need to make a plan, stick to it and fly under the radar to make it happen."

"Alright, what's the plan?" He asked impatiently.

"Plan was Washington." Beth said leaning into Daryl and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"As in DC?" Rick said incredulously, his eyes narrowing at the two of them.

"Why not?" Beth challenged him.

"Population density for one," he said, ignoring Beth and directing his ire at Daryl. "Millions of people then means millions of walkers now. Remember Atlanta?!"

"I remember, brother," he replied solemnly. "At the time, me and Beth were just chasing a lead. Somethin' we overheard strangers talking about as they were passing by the store we were hiding out in. Probably best if we rethink things now..." He relented, willing to hear what Rick had to say.

Rick took a step closer to them, gesturing with his hands for emphasis. "I say we forget DC and every other big city. We find ourselves a bunker. Lots of old buildings still have them. We can hide in plain sight. We can still scavenge, go on runs, but we'd always have a place to go when things go bad. When herds blow through, or looters, we'd be safe underground.

"There are scientists working on a cure in DC right now, you know. A vaccination against the virus. If we are there when it's happening we'd have a better chance of being cured than if we were hiding away in some bunker somewhere!" Beth scoffed, clearly annoyed.

"Daryl, talk to her! Tell her about the CDC, tell her about Atlanta..." Rick said angrily.

"That was three years ago! You mean to say you don't think it's possible that things may have changed for the better, that a cure could be out there right now..." Beth said, with a hostile tone.

"It's not worth risking our lives for the hope of a cure." Rick said bluntly.

"Hope is all we have Rick." Beth countered.

"Then we are truly lost, because there is no hope." He said, his sad, tired-eyes flicking to hers.

"Excuse me," he said to Daryl, "I'm not feeling so good. I'll leave you guys...to you're planning."

They watched him walk behind the house to go sit alone beside Carl's grave. He spent hours alone out there everyday.

"Beth," Daryl began.

"Oh, what? You think he's right?" She demanded.

"S'not about right or wrong. It's about staying safe, trying to survive."

"You think we'd be better off in a bunker somewhere?" She asked.

"I think it's worth explorin' before we just dismiss it."

"You think..."

Daryl interrupted her. "I think a lot of stuff. Right now I'm thinking how every night we all crawl into bed together. I'm thinking how most mornings I wake up to find either you wrapped around him, or him wrapped around you."

"Daryl..." She began hesitantly.

"Ain't done," he interrupted. "I think all day long you two snip and fight. And when one of you isn't looking, the other's always staring. I think this isn't about DC or vaccines or even bunkers. I think it's about the three of us.

"Daryl, I love you! You know that!" She said emphatically.

"Never said you didn't. But you love him too." He pointed out.

Beth hesitated. "I do love him, but I'm not in love with him."

He studied her. "Not trying to make this a contest between me and him. I already won in every way I care about. I've got you and I've got him."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

I want you both to stop acting like things need to be a certain way. There are no more rules, except the rules we make. You two need to stop making rules you think I want. Maybe then you two can finally stop all this bickerin' nonsense."

Beth looked at him blankly. "Daryl, I don't understand."

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You should fuck Rick."

She pulled back as if he slapped her. Hurt and anger etched on her face.

He hesitated, then tried a softer approach. "What I'm saying is, you both want too, and not doing it is causing problems between us all.

She huffed and crossed her arms, gearing-up to argue with him.

Daryl kept talking. "I love you. You love me. We both love him. Sex isn't going to change that."

"What if it wasn't just fucking, Daryl? What if it was making love? What if Rick and I fell for each other? What if I got pregnant? Would you still be ok then?! She challenged, thinking she had called his bluff.

He thought for a moment. "Yes. I would."

She shook her head and turned away, starting to cry.

He grasped her hand in his. She tried to pull away but he held firm. "Please, just hear me out. I'm not sayin' this to hurt you. I love you, Beth. But the walkers changed how I think about stuff. I liked seeing you take care of Rick when he was hurt. I liked that you could comfort him in ways that I couldn't. I like waking up and seeing you two holdin' onto each other. Knowing you have that connection means that if I die, I know you'll both still be ok cause you'll have each other.. I'm not mad. Not even a little bit. Do you get what I'm sayin'?"

She sniffed loudly and wiped her tears. "Not really. I mean, I think I do, but I don't know what to feel. I don't know what this means."

"Doesn't mean anythin'. Nothin' needs to be different. Sex doesn't need to change who we are, what we think or feel about each other."

"You make it all sound so simple."

"It is." He said. Then he turned and started walking towards the backyard.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Gonna talk to Rick. Tell him what I just told you. Then, I'm gonna go hunt, leave you alone awhile. If nothin' else, you two need to clear the air. We can't make any serious plans until you do" He said walking away.

"What?! How long you gonna be gone?" She called out to him.

He looked back at her, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. "Long as it takes I guess."

"Daryl!" She called after him, following him around back, but he ignored her and kept walking. When he reached Rick at Carl's grave, Beth felt her face get hot and she had to walk away. She couldn't watch knowing what Daryl was telling Rick at this very moment. Heading into the house, she quickly closed the door at sat at the tiny kitchen table, head in her hands.

A short time later, Beth heard boots on the back steps. Most likely Daryl getting what he'd need to hunt. Maybe I can talk some sense into him, she thought. Make him forget this crazy idea.

She was surprised to see Rick walk in the back door. "Where's Daryl? Her voice squeaked out.

"He left," he answered, his eyes landing everywhere in the room except on her.

"Oh," she said quietly.

After a few awkward minutes, Rick spoke. "Listen Beth, I don't why Daryl wants... _things_...to happen between us. I swear to you I never said that I expected anything like that."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I haven't been myself since Carl. Don't know if I'll ever be the man I was again, but I do want to apologize for being short with you. I'm very grateful for all you've done for me. I care about you Beth, you and Daryl both."

Beth's released a breath she didn't realize she was even holding. "No, I'm sorry! After everything you've been through, I can't believe I've been such a jackass. I care about you too, Rick. Daryl and I both. We love you.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's what Daryl said."

"He's right, about that at least." She mumbled.

"I wonder why he's...thinking this other stuff?" He mused.

Beth shrugged. "He said we stare at each other a lot."

Rick smirked and shook his head wryly. "Maybe. You are a beautiful woman."

"You think so?" Beth blushed and looked down at the table. "I mean, thank you."

"No need to be embarrassed. You are beautiful." He said, his voice thick. Beth looked up at him and met his stare. "Daryl is a lucky man." He cleared his throat and looked down.

"You hungry?" She asked, suddenly jumping up from her seat.

"Starved." He admitted.

"Good. I'm glad you're finally feeling well enough to eat regular. You've had me worried." She confessed.

"I'm fine, really. Just gonna take some time to fully heal." He said.

Beth opened the cabinet and pulled out two cans. Reaching into a drawer she pulled out a can opener and made short work of opening them. She reached into a lower cabinet for two metal pots. Dumping in the contents of the cans, she reached into another drawer for a large spoon to stir.

"This town doesn't have much, but it does have a library," she said absently. Grabbing matches, she turned the dial on the range and lit it.

"Yeah. I've seen it. Four doors down from the church?" Rick asked.

Beth smiled. "That's the one. My last run I went there and looked for some books on how to help heal a concussion. And you're right. Time is the biggest help."

"No magic pill, huh?" He joked.

"Nope. But the books did mention some natural ways to help ease your symptoms while it healed. Massage being the most effective." The contents of the pots began to bubble a bit so Beth turned the range dial lower and stirred them with the big spoon.

She turned to look at Rick. "I was gonna offer, but after today I didn't know if you'd feel weird about it or not. But that's silly because I know you're in pain. If I can help out at all, I'd like to try."

"That was good of you to go and do that for me. You have a natural skill with sick people Beth. Must be in the genes." He said smiling.

"My dad used to say that." She said wistfully as she spooned the food into two bowls.

"Herschel was right. As usual." He chuckled. "God, I miss that man."

Beth pursed her lips and nodded, her eyes starting to shine. She looked away as she put the bowls down onto the table. He watched her with knowing eyes.

"You know what?" He said, in-between bites. "Let's try it. If it works, we can make plans to leave sooner than expected."

She smiled, picking up her own spoon. "Ok. Let me get the book. There's pictures and instructions on proper technique."

"I'll grab a quick shower after dinner and then we can give it a shot." He offered.

"Ok." She said with a smile.

Rick smiled back as he finished the rest of his food.

Heading to the bathroom, his thoughts were full of Beth. It was nice to see her happy and smiling again. He hadn't realized just how tough he'd been on her lately. They seemed to butt-heads a lot, and she just...frustrated him. He hadn't really thought about it until Daryl pointed it out. But he had to admit he was right.

He was right about a lot of things. Like how no matter how much they bickered during the day, his favorite thing was still falling asleep next to them in bed at night and pulling her small form in close. Rick knew it was wrong, but he also knew he didn't want it to stop.

They seemed to like it too. He noticed that they tried to be discrete and make love in the bathroom before bed now. Didn't work, Rick still heard every sound but he appreciated the gesture of them not wanting to disturb the delicate balance they had between them, snuggling every night like a heap of puppies all curled-up around one another.

Once when they thought he was asleep, he heard them making love next to him in the bed. He peeked from under his eyelashes, and fought like hell to keep his breathing normal so as not to give away that he was awake. Hearing them move together made him hard. So damn hard it hurt. He hadn't realized until then, but that was the first time since Carl died that he had even thought about sex, let alone had any movement below his belt. He could feel sweat breaking out on his body trying to keep his breath even and slow, pretend he was still asleep. Not that they noticed, they were so lost in each other at the time. Their rhythmic cries and moans had Rick's own cock shamefully leaking precum onto his underwear. He had to grit his teeth to force himself not to thrust against the mattress just to relieve some of the overwhelming pressure that had been building since he woke up and saw them.

When they finally finished, Beth threw on her T-shirt and panties and immediately snuggled up against Rick, pushing her ass right into his groin. She made a startled noise when she discovered his still-raging erection.

"What's wrong?" Daryl mumbled.

"Nothing," she had answered, her voice barely a squeak, and then pushed herself back against him even tighter. Rick knew she had to have felt his heart racing against her back and realized he wasn't asleep, but she chose not to say anything.

Daryl had made an exasperated noise, and mumbled something that sounded like, "idiots," into his pillow,

That was a long, hard night for Rick, but he'd gladly suffer it again just to have them both close.

In a lot of ways, Rick felt trapped. He was grateful to have found his friends. Grateful they gave Carl a proper burial and saved his own sorry-ass from certain death. But now that a few weeks had passed and he was feeling better, he was disgusted to realize he was in too deep with the two of them.

To begin with, he was wildly attracted to Beth. At first he just chalked the attraction up to the fact that she was taking care of him. He was helpless and he needed her. That was bound to make anyone's thoughts screwy, right? He had to admit to himself that it was definitely more than just that. She was good and sweet. She was beautiful, and smelled so good with a tight little body that try as he might, he could not stop wanting. You would think feeling like this, he would be jealous of what she had going with Daryl. But oddly enough, he wasn't.

Rick knew he was no longer the man he once was. He felt all-but dead inside. Hollow, like a scooped out egg. All that was left was the shell. He knew he was broken, shattered beyond repair. He had nothing to offer anyone anymore. But with Daryl and Beth, he sometimes felt almost normal again. They knew him before. They treated him like the old Rick, and with them, he could sometimes pretend he still was. He watched them together and he would feel things again. He could remember how things were with Lori long ago, before everything went to hell. All those good feelings would bubble-up when he was around the two of them. Their love warmed him, comforted him. All of it was confusing as hell. Then Beth would be there, tempting him just by breathing, and he would just get so damn frustrated. Didn't matter that it made no sense. Didn't matter that he had no right.

Now Daryl had finally called him on it. Crazy thing was, Daryl wasn't mad. Just the opposite. He opened the door for more, for Rick to join them. And oh...how he wanted too.

But deep down, he knew it was wrong. Daryl was his brother and somehow things had gotten so bad that he was willing to do this for him, despite how fucked-up it was. Rick knew this was a bad idea. He couldn't risk hurting these people that he loved so dearly.

Turning off the water, he toweled off and resigned himself to what he had to do. He couldn't stay. He'd never be able to withstand the temptation of them. Hell, right now Beth was waiting on him to massage him. And he craved her touch so badly that he actually justified to himself what a god-damned good idea it was. He was truly delusional.

He'd make plans to leave. He couldn't stay and destroy what these two had because of some misguided good intention of theirs. A wave of sadness washed over him at the thought of leaving but he firmed-up his resolve. The timing was perfect. Daryl was gone hunting. He was giving them space to talk, so he wouldn't rush back. Beth wouldn't follow him and abandon Daryl. He'd just need to gather-up a few things to take with him first.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and went in to the bedroom to find clean clothes. Beth was waiting. "I thought you'd drowned in there. Well, at least you're already dressed for your massage, she said jokingly with a nod to his towel-clad body.

"Yeah. About that, I changed my mind. I'm gonna have to take a rain check?" He said abruptly.

"Oh. Ok," she said, sounding disappointed.

He pushed forward. "Decided I'm gonna go on a run."

"Okay, just give me a sec and I'll come with you." She offered.

"No, this is something I want to do alone." He answered.

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not sure." He said, grabbing his boots.

She studied him, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said distractedly as he began to pull on his clothes.

She followed him out of the room and watched as he stuffed a bag full of can goods, matches, and other necessities.

"How long did you say you'd be gone?" She repeated suspiciously, watching him as  
he packed way too much for a simple run.

"Listen, this isn't going to work out." He began.

"What isn't?" She asked cautiously.

"This," he motioned between the two of them. "All of us. It would be better if I move on."

"What? No! Why?" She cried panicking.

"Things are just getting too close between us and I don't want to ruin what you guys have going on." He admitted.

"Rick stop you're not ruining anything. We're fine. It's better with you here. we want you with us. if you leave that will hurt us all." She answered.

"I don't agree. I'm already complicating things." He said ignoring her and moving towards the door.

"Rick stop, I swear to God!" She said, blocking his path.

"Beth, move." He said impatiently. He made up his mind. He didn't want her there messing things up, begging him to stay.

"No. I can't." She replied firmly.

"Goddamn-it woman!" He said exasperated, completely at his limit. But before he could say another word, she launched herself at him wrapping her arms tight around him and clashing her mouth against his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Rick froze. He felt her soft lips moving too hard against his, her wet tongue pushing in to press and slide against his, stealing whatever thoughts he had in his head, making him crazy. God, she was so soft and warm and she smelled so amazing. He whimpered helplessly against her mouth, his resolve to leave crumbling by the second. He pulled her closer to kiss her lips just as fierce and then he knew he was lost.

Dropping his bug-out bag to the floor, he reached under her ass and picked her up against him. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, crying-out at the contact of her jean-clad center against his cock, already embarrassingly hard.

He felt her mouth sucking on his neck, her fingers pushing through his hair, as he moved with her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

"Dammit Beth," he growled as he rained desperate kisses over her face and neck. "Was almost out the door."

She pulled her T-shirt shirt off with one swift move and then un-clipped her bra, yanking it off as quickly as possible. "No way I was letting you go."

He sucked in a breath at the sight of her naked breasts. He'd caught glimpses before, but this was different. She was spread out before him, so damn perfect it hurt to look at her. He dipped his head and slowly kissed and licked every inch of her that was bare before him until there was no more words between them, only sounds of pleasure.

He pulled back to remove her pants, his eyes never leaving hers. He took a second to readjust his cock which was pressing painfully against the front of his jeans.

"Just take 'em off," she breathed. "I want to see you."

He smiled. "You've already seen every bit of me."

She shook her head. "Not like this," she said sitting up to palm him through his jeans. "Not hard and ready for me."

"Fuck, Beth," he hissed out, pushing against her warm hand. She unbuckled his belt and popped his fly open, pulling the zipper down slowly. The metallic-clicks of the zipper sounded very loud in the room where the only other sound was their own heavy breathing.

Pulling his pants and underwear down past his hips, she watched fascinated as he sprang free. He was leaking a bit at the tip. Beth leaned in and licked at it to taste him. Rick groaned, his knees buckling a bit at the contact. She smiled up at him and his reaction to her. Grasping him lightly with her hand, she wrapped her lips around him fully, gently licking and sucking on the head, while her hand pumped at the shaft. His eyes rolled upward and his head lolled back on his neck as she worked him over. He was moaning and grunting at every touch, every lick. If he thought about it, he'd probably be embarrassed about all the noises he was making but as it was, he was completely mindless with the pleasure and just didn't care.

"B-Beth! Don't! Fuck, stop!" He stuttered out when it all suddenly became to much. He reached down to help pull her off of him, her lips trailing saliva as she backed away. She lay back on the bed, propped up on her elbows. Her lips were shiny and swollen from sucking him. She was the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen.

She was naked from the waist up, and that wasn't nearly enough. He needed to see all of her. With shaky fingers he worked her pants and underwear off of her. She watched him with a gleam in her eye. Once she was completely bare, he grabbed her under her ass and pulled her down the bed so he was now positioned between her outstretched thighs. "You're turn," he said roughly as he dipped he head between her legs.

Sleeping with them every night, he was very familiar with the smell and feel of her. For days now, he had fantasized about what she would taste like, wanting to know every part of her intimately. He moved his tongue over her wet folds, pressing his face against her deep. He breathed her in and felt his muscles tense and his dick grow harder still. God, she was so fucking perfect. He felt her whimper as he licked and sucked her harder and faster, desperate to explore every part of her. After a few moments he had to hold her hips to keep her still so he could continue exploring her. She was squirming and bucking against him too much.

"Rick! I'm...I'm close!" She moaned.

His eyes flicked up to hers, and he smiled, pulling his lips off her, he said, "I know." He went back down, sucked her clit between his lips and pressed inside her with his finger. She arched off the bed with a silent-scream as her orgasm ripped through her. Every muscle clenched and trembled as she rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Coming down, she flopped her hand over her eyes and laughed, her voice thick, "definitely never letting you leave," she joked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Not going anywhere," he mumbled as he stood before her, his hand moving over his hardness as he watched her with a predatory gleam in his eye.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the open bedroom door. They both jumped, startled by the sound.

Daryl


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Didn't want to scare you." Daryl said as he watched them from the doorway, his voice thick with emotion. They had been so wrapped-up in each other, they didn't hear him come in the front door. No telling how long he had been standing there or how much he'd seen.

"Daryl," Beth said, reaching out for him. "Come here."

He shook his head no. "It's your time," he said his voice low and rough. He turned to go.

"Brother," Rick spoke up. "Stay."

He turned back, chewing his thumb nail, his looking nervous and unsure.

Rick held out his hand and after a slight hesitation, Daryl took it. Silently, he led him to a waiting Beth who pulled him against her and kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you," she whispered. "Please stay."

He nodded, but then shook his head no when she tried to pull him into bed with her. She gave him a questioning look as they watched him walk to the stuffed chair across from the bed, and crack open the window next to it. He sat down and lit a cigarette, leaning a bit to the side to blow the first drag out the open window.

"I wanna watch," he said quietly as the smoke swirled around his face.

Rick observed Daryl carefully. He felt like after these last years, he could read the other man pretty well. He wanted to make sure he was truly ok with all this. Yes, he had been the one to introduce this situation in the first place. But talking about it and actually seeing it with your own eyes were two very different things.

Rick was so unbelievable grateful for the gift Daryl was giving them all, by opening this door Rick barely knew existed. He needed him to know he had some control over the situation.

"Tell us what you want to see," Rick said huskily, running his hands up Beth's bare thighs, but keeping his eyes locked on Daryl.

Daryl smirked. "Seen a lot already. You two aren't very observant."

Beth blushed while Rick rubbed a hand over his own straining erection, staring down at her, lying on the bed before him. "I want her, but you need to know that this stops right now if you say so."

Daryl nodded. He took another long drag of his cigarette and leaned to tap the growing ash out the window. Shifting back down in the chair, he adjusted his own erection in his pants before he spoke. "Don't want it to stop. Wanna see you fuck her."

Rick didn't answer. He couldn't, it was all just too much. He knelt on the bed between Beth's legs, and thought only of this moment. He stretched to grab a condom off the bedside table and tore it open to roll onto himself. Balancing himself on his elbows he put his arms on either side of her face and took his time softly kissing her mouth, murmuring to her how much he loved them both, how special this was. He wanted them to know that this wasn't just about the sex for him. For the first time in a very long time he felt like he could breathe. He felt like he was a part of something, like he belonged. As crazy as it all seemed, he knew he loved her and he loved him. He loved them both, and he wanted them to know it.

Grasping himself, he positioned at her entrance and in one swift thrust, pushed all the way inside her. They both cried out at the exquisite feeling of finally being joined. Rick took a moment to just be still. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman. His first thrust in had him close already. He needed to take a moment and adjust to the feel if her surrounding him.

Leaning down to kiss her lips, he waited until the moment passed before he started to move. He normally wasn't a big talker in bed, but he felt the need to speak his mind with Daryl watching. He wanted the other man to know exactly what he was feeling.

"God...you're so wet, so tight. You feel fucking perfect." He said his husky voice catching on the last word.

He could feel her small hands rubbing over his back and then moving down to squeeze his ass. He had a fleeting thought, wondering if she did that same thing when making love with Daryl, but he shoved that territorial idea away, and just concentrated on pushing harder into her, making her moan.

Doesn't matter, he thought, as he grabbed her leg behind the knee and pulled it up tight against him, changing the angle of his thrust, bringing him deeper inside her. He needed to stop thinking of 'me', 'him', 'her'. Right now there was only 'us'.

Beth's mouth was open and her eyes were closed. She was giving little gasps and cries as he moved within her. He could tell she was close again. She was so sexual for someone so young. There was no guile in her. She was open and free. They were so lucky.

Steadying her back, he panted out, "Gonna roll with you. Want you on top. Need to see you."

When he switched their positions, he angled their bodies sideways on the bed. He wanted a better view for Daryl.

Beth above him was everything he imagined she would be. Her body gripped him tight as she rode him. Her face was flushed and her hair was a blond mess. Her body pale and thin, with subtle curves. Her small breasts with tight pink nipples bounced as she rocked herself against him.

"Man, she's so beautiful." Rick groaned reverently, thrusting steady from beneath her squirming form.

He was very aware of Daryl watching them. It added a whole new level of to the moment. Rick realized that he wasn't just pleasing Beth and himself, he was pleasing Daryl as well. The unexpected connection between the three of them magnified every touch, every kiss, every thrust. Every moment was better because it was shared between three.

The way Beth was moving over him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He locked eyes with Daryl as he pushed her body up tall over him and with his fingers, massaged her clit as he continued to thrust upward into her, over and over again.

Daryl watched them with an intensity Rick had never seen in the man before. Rick could see he was practically vibrating trying to contain it. His fingers shook as he took another drag of his cigarette. His other hand gripped tightly to the chair. His restless foot tapped a steady rhythm on the bedroom floor.

Rick was enthralled, but finally looked away from him when he felt Beth begin to spasm around him. He held her tight, watching her ride it out, listening to her gasp and cry-out, before she collapsed on top of him, completely spent.

"Need to fuck you from behind," he growled before carefully rolling her once again. Grabbing her under her waist, he yanked her up to her knees with a squeak, her ass now pressed flush against him. Positioning himself, he slid inside her, feeling how hot, wet and swollen she was from the orgasm he just gave her. She cried out, when he entered her, still so sensitive.

He had been fighting not to come since she first wrapped her beautiful legs around him. Now with her tight little ass spread out before him, he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't want too.

Holding tight to her hips, he groaned out, stuttering out every word, "Beth! S-so fucking good!" He thrust roughly into her, finally letting the pulsing waves wash over him as he climaxed deep inside her.

Coming down, he held onto her hips, letting the aftershocks course through him. His tensed muscles, slowly gave way and began to relax. He could feel himself softening within her, so he gently withdrew and disposed of the condom. He lay on his back he stared up at the ceiling for a moment, collecting his thoughts, catching his breath.

In the moment, all he could think and feel was the joy of it all. The rightness of it. Now, spent and exhausted, all his insecurities were resurfacing. Making him think he had maybe fucked up royally.

He knew being like this with them was good for him. He had nothing now, no one. He was a lost man. They had given him everything, things he never even knew he wanted. But now that he had it, he couldn't imagine being without it ever again. But was it what they really wanted?

He was nervous to look at them. He was worried he'd see regret or worse...pity in their eyes.

Feeling a slight movement on the mattress. He looked over to find that Beth was getting up to go over Daryl who was now naked and motioning to her from the chair. She stood in between his outstretched legs, and bent forward to kiss his lips, presenting Rick with a heart stopping view of her ass and pussy, still pink and swollen from him fucking her.

Daryl kissed her and then put a hand on her head, gently motioning her to go down to on her knees. She went willingly.

She dropped her head and Rick watched as Daryl's face contorted in ecstasy as she took him in her mouth. His own spent cock twitched a bit as he watched her blond head bob over him. He could hear the wet sucking noises she was making and could remember the exact feel of her mouth on him as he watched her pleasure Daryl.

Despite having just come, Rick could feel himself growing hard again watching the two of them together. But there was none of the driving urgency from moments ago. Instead, his arousal was like a pleasurable buzz. He was content to take his pleasure in their loving each other.

Daryl watched him with hooded eyes. His fingers threaded into her hair as she sucked and licked him. He smirked knowingly at Rick's erection.

"Hope that'll keep. I need her now." He said his voice rough and thick as he pulled her mouth off him and turned her around, so she was on her knees on the floor.

"Bring her up here on the bed," Rick offered. "Much softer than the floor."

Daryl nodded and helped Beth up. Kissing her lips as he backed her up to the edge of the mattress, and eased her onto her back. Rick handed him a condom and Daryl rolled it on.

"Gonna need a lot more of those," Daryl said with a nod to the condom wrapper. With a practiced move, he spread her legs and entered her. His back bowed a bit from the feel of her, then he started to move. He was a bit rougher than Rick had been, but Beth loved it. Rick could plainly see their connection, their love. What the hell did they want him for?

"I don't know," Rick mumbled, his voice small and quiet as he watched Daryl thrust into Beth next to him on the bed.

Daryl stilled at the tone of Rick's answer. He leaned down and kissed Beth on the mouth. He whispered something in her ear and then kissed her some more. Pulling back, he withdrew from her and watched as she crawled over towards Rick.

Rick was stunned when she came over and began kissing him instead. He tried to pull back, afraid to interfere with them and ruin things, but Beth wouldn't budge.

She hugged him tight as she kissed his lips, murmuring words of love to him. She reached down and grasped his cock, fondling him as she spoke.

"I want this Rick. Not just today but always. I love you. We love you. Please say you want this too?"

Before he could answer she bent over and took him in her mouth again. He groaned as he felt his arousal spike at the motions of her warm, wet mouth.. "Fuck, Beth!" He groaned.

Daryl palmed his hard cock as he watched Beth with Rick. Kneeling onto the bed, he moved behind her and stroked her pussy as she continued to suck Rick.

"This is good, brother. It's new for us all, but this is _right_." He said as he slowly entered Beth from behind.

Rick was having a hard time focusing on why he had felt this was wrong just moments ago, because now that it was happening again, nothing ever felt more right. He could feel her bumping against him as Daryl thrust into her from behind. Every push sent a pleasurable jolt along his cock as she suckled him. He met Daryl eyes as Beth moved her body back and forth rhythmically between them both. He could see the other man was starting to lose focus. His muscles were straining as he picked up the pace. He could feel every thrust from Daryl vibrate right through Beth into him, spurring them all on. His pleasure completely entwined with both of theirs.

Beth's lips moved roughly over him, sucking harder, more rhythmically. She shifted her weight to reach down and stroke him in tune with the motions of her mouth. Then it suddenly became too much. He peaked hard and cried out incoherently. His vision dimmed with the intensity of it all. He had just enough presence to pull out and finish on the sheet before he collapsed on his back, exhausted.

He looked over to watch just as Daryl and Beth were rocking frantically against each other, moaning and crying out as they found their own bliss together. Within moments they were lying next to him panting and spent as well. Rick snuggled in close to the pair. He grabbed the edge of a blanket to pull over them all.

Daryl grunted in acknowledgment. "You staying with us?" He asked.

Rick looked over at him and smiled. "You make it kinda hard to leave."

"That was the plan." Daryl said snuggling closer to a sleeping Beth and kissing her on her head.

Rick yawned, then leaned over and kissed Beth as well. "Well it worked. Love you."

He heard a sleepy Daryl answer, "Back at ya."

And then he closed his eyes and thought no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Polyamory - chapter 8

 

It was still dark outside when Beth heard Daryl stirring. She cracked one eyelid and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed quietly putting his jeans on. She reached out and touched his bare back. He turned around and smiled at her.

"S'early yet. Go back to sleep." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

Pausing to look her over, he motioned to Rick beside her who was snoring softly. "You did good."

Beth blushed under his praise. She loved him so much. Stretching under the covers she felt soreness between her legs. Shame spiked through her as vivid images from the night before flashed through her mind. Who would of thought, she mused sadly, that there'd come a day she'd be proud to be having sex with two men?

Daryl had turned back to continue dressing. He pulled on his boots and got up to grab his pack of cigarettes off the windowsill. She rolled over to watch him leave the room, bringing her face-to-face with Rick. 

Asleep, he looked at peace. His dark hair was speckled with grey and his beard made him look older than she knew he was. None of it detracted from his beauty. His full-lips were slightly parted as his light-snores ghosted through them with every steady breath. She felt a flash of heat remembering what those lips could do. He was a very passionate man. Even more so than she imagined him to be. And she had imagined. Many times in fact, before and after they found him almost dead in that church. 

Even before the turn, she thought her fantasies might be a little...different. When she and her friends whispered about boys and what they desired from them, none of them talked about the kinds of things that filled Beth's mind. So, she learned early to keep those thoughts to herself. They were her own dirty secrets, safe in her mind from the judgement of others. Shame weighed-low in her belly as her conscious mocked her. Those perverted thoughts of hers were no longer just private fantasies. They were now well on their way to becoming full-fledged reality. Instead of feeling happy about that, Beth was embarrassed. She was not raised to be free with her body, and she couldn't help but feel guilty, even though a big part of her was glad that this had happened. That was hard for the sheltered teenage farm-girl to admit to herself, but it was true, and it made her feel like the whore she always suspected she was.

When the world ended, everything changed. Over time all of her friends and family were slaughtered, or just...gone. Up until now, only Daryl had remained with her. They fell in love and he had been her first. Sex with him was even better than she imagined it could be. She wanted him all the time. So much so that her needs embarrassed her. Even though it pleased Daryl, she knew it wasn't normal to want sex this much. 

When she confessed her fears, Daryl just smiled and kissed her gently. He assured her that her sexual fantasies were normal, that she wasn't a whore. He said that what they did was part of their love, and that could never be wrong. She believed him. Sort of. It was still hard to completely erase every lesson she had been taught as a small child. And those lessons were simple. They were black and white, not the shades-of-grey life she currently lived in. Be chaste, be virtuous. Sex was for married couples for the purpose of procreating children, period.

Rick thrashed and mumbled a bit in his sleep. Beth ignored her guilty thoughts for the moment and focused the man next to her. She hummed softly and gently pushed his curls out of his eyes, trying to soothe him. After a bit, he quieted and she smiled.

Daryl said Rick needed them now. He loved and respected this man above all other men. They both did. He had done so much for them and everyone in their group. They were heartbroken about Carl's death. They knew Rick would never fully recover from such a loss. Together, they would do whatever it took to help heal him. Daryl accepted that would include every aspect of life, including their love. No door would be closed for Rick. 

Beth understood, and she agreed. She just wished she didn't have this guilty feeling clouding her heart and mind. She'd have to try harder to just put it away, focus on the woman she was now, not the sheltered-girl she once was. Easier said than done, but for Rick and Daryl she would try.

Beth frowned as Rick began to thrash around and mumble in his sleep. She tried to calm him, but he was too far into whatever dream had taken hold. His mumbles turned louder and quickly progressed to groans and screams. In the mostly nonsensical ramblings, she clearly could make out Carl's name and knew Rick was lost in a nightmare. It upset her to see him like this. She shook him gently until he woke up. His blue-eyes snapped opened. They were clouded with confusion and anguish and his eye lashes were spiky with unshed tears. She scooted in close, wrapping her thin arms tight around him, trying her best to comfort him.

"Shhh. I'm here Rick. I've got you." She soothed.

Rick hugged her tight to him. His strong body was shaking in her arms. She could feel his heart racing, and he gasped in-and-out as he tried to separate himself from his nightmare.

"Beth! Stay with me please. Please. Please stay." He begged.

"I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

Fully-awake, reality seemed to set-in and his anguish increased ten-fold as he sobbed against her. "Oh God, Carl. No, no, no! My baby boy. My son. Oh God, no!" He cried, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe.

Beth's heart was breaking for Rick. She scooted in as close as she physically could, pressing her bare body flush against his as he continued to sob. His naked skin was feverishly hot from his thrashings as it pressed tight to hers.

"I'm here, Rick. I love you. I'm here. I'm here." She repeated, peppering his face and neck with soft-kisses, squeezing him tighter, instinctively doing anything she could to calm him.

After a few moments, his sobs quieted and his breathing evened-out. She trailed her fingers, gently over his back and waited.

He sheepishly met her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry." He said, as he tried to gently disentangle himself from her limbs, but Beth held tight. 

"Don't be. We all miss him so much." She said resting her head against his neck.

"I just can't believe he's really gone. Rick whispered.

Beth murmured, "I know. He shouldn't be. None of them should be, but Carl...Carl should have lived."

Rick looked into her eyes and then kissed her hard, drawing her body back tight against him. They stayed pressed together like that for awhile, drawing strength from being close. 

After a time, Beth noticed the bedroom was coming into better focus. Dawn. She shifted against Rick to better see the lovely red-orange morning sky shining through the cracks of the window's blinds. Her slight movement seemed to shift the mood in the room as well. She could feel him growing hard against her stomach before he once again tried to disentangle himself from her. 

She had a moment of doubt before she pushed it away. She clung to him harder, ruining his efforts to pull-away. Their gentle struggles only succeeding in making him harder. She met his eyes and could see the embarrassment in them. With every fiber of her being she wanted to ease this man's pain, to let him know how much he was needed and loved. Reaching back, she fumbled around until she could touch the open bedside drawer. Feeling around inside, she managed to grasp a condom. Without a word, she opened the foil square, and pulled back just enough to grasp him and with shaky fingers, roll it on. 

Rick's eyes went wide when he realized her intentions. "Beth, what are you…you don't have too...fuck!" He groaned as she maneuvered him onto his back and straddled him, sheathing him inside her fully in one fluid motion. 

Beth cried out and arched against him as pleasure and pain throbbed through her body, still sore from the night before. Giving them both a moment, she leaned down to kiss his lips, effectively silencing whatever worried thought he was about to voice. He stared up at her, his expression open with a look of complete wonder. With gentle fingers, he reached up to stroke her cheek as she felt his lips curve into a slight smile against hers before his tongue sought entrance. She parted her lips willingly and they both moaned when their tongues touched, pushing them to deepen their kiss until they were both breathless. 

After a moment, Rick pulled back and panted out, "Daryl?"

"It's ok. Don't stop." She answered between hitched-gasps.

He nodded once. Then, she felt his back curve into her as he began to thrust, making her body tighten with every snap of his hips. She grasped onto his biceps, anchoring herself against his frenzied movements. Her nails dug in to his muscles that were already tense and shaking with the effort of holding back. This was not gentle love-making. It was pure, raw-need, spurred on by their shared sadness and grief. Shifting her hips, she snaked her fingers between their bodies to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, a move she knew would bring her to where he was quick.

Rick followed her fingers movements with eyes that were slowly losing focus with the force of his pleasure. His lips were parted and a sheen of sweat was breaking over him as he drove himself into her over and over again groaning deep with every rough thrust in.

Rubbing herself faster in tune with his pace, she could feel she was almost there. "I'm gonna come. Rick...don't stop. Don't stop!"

He moved over her harder and faster with his eyes fixed on her face, eager to watch her come undone. He didn't wait long. A moment later, she was arching and crying out his name as her orgasm throbbed through her. He could feel her inner muscles clenching against him as she came and came.

"Fuck Beth, you feel so good. So…fucking…beautiful." He gasped and stuttered as his own orgasm was upon him. He thrust hard once more, moaning, burying himself deep as he pulsed his seed inside her.

Collapsing on top of her, he was blissfully still and calm as his heart beat and breathing slowed. After a moment, she moved her fingers over him, drawing lazy circles on his back. He smiled against her chest. 

"I love you," he sighed.

Beth smiled. Maybe what they were doing was wrong, but she realized she just didn't care. He had been in pain and now he wasn't. A man she loved had been suffering and for now at least, he was at peace. She helped heal him with her body, her love, just as she had once bandaged and cleaned his wounds. They were still new lovers but she felt in her heart that they were already closer, their connection growing with every physical encounter, every passing day. 

She would always love and respect the family she lost, and she may always feel a twinge of guilt over her actions, but lying here with this beautiful man? No way was this wrong. Daryl was right. Together, they were good and right. No matter how guilty she felt, she would never deny these men, her loves. Ever.

"I love you, too," she said, and squeezed him tight.


	9. Chapter 9

Polyamory - chapter 9

 

Two more weeks passed by like a blur while Rick continued to recover. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief whenever he thought of the man that by all rights should be dead right now. He flicked his head to get his long brown hair out of his eyes to sneak a glance over at him. He was helping Beth pick pecans from a neighboring tree. Well, not really helping, more like distracting. The pair of them were being silly, picking some, but mostly throwing the nuts at each other for sport. They laughed like children whenever one made contact and bounced harmlessly to the ground. 

"Hey you two," Daryl scolded playfully, pointing his lit cigarette at them. "S'all fun and games till someone loses an eye."

"Yessir, Mr. Dixon, sir!" Beth mockingly saluted Daryl, stiff and proper like a little soldier. 

He quickly flipped her the bird, kissing the tip of his outstretched middle finger, a familiar sign of his affection. She responded with her own vulgar-digit, but instead of kissing it, she sucked it into her mouth slowly, lightly pumping it in and out, leaving no doubt as to the direction of her thoughts. Even though he knew she was only teasing him, his cock throbbed at the sight, knowing full-well what she could do with that mouth.

Before Daryl could respond, Beth's sexy display was interrupted by a pecan flicked right at her forehead. 

"Rick! You jerk!" Beth said, frowning at his timing.

Rick laughed, and the sound warmed Daryl's heart. "What can I say? I wanted you to stay focused on my nuts." He joked, waggling his eyebrows at her, and chewing on a pecan for emphasis.

Beth returned his silly grin. Her slight annoyance with him already gone. "Oh yeah? That can be arranged Mr. Gri...Ahh!" She squealed as Rick hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Free spankings!" Rick called over to Daryl, presenting him with the view of Beth, her pert-ass in the air, bent-over his shoulder. He swatted at her playfully making her squeal some more. 

"Bring her over here officer." Daryl encouraged him.

Still grinning, Rick walked across the yard. Daryl watched as he made his way over to him. He looked confident and strong as he carried their squirming lover across the overgrown yard. Everyday he resembled the old Rick more and more. Daryl took a drag off his cigarette as that fact settled in his mind, calming him. 

He needed to keep reminding himself that Rick was better now. It was so touch-and-go in those early days that a panic had gripped Daryl that hadn't really let go. It wasn't as urgent of course now that Rick was healed, but the tightness in his chest, that nagging feeling where Rick was concerned hadn't fully left him yet. 

The happiness he felt seeing Rick heal and grow strong again was unlike any emotion he'd ever experienced. Daryl knew he cared deeply for the man, but it was more than that. He wondered about it the depth of his feelings for him sometimes but didn't pay it too much mind. He figured the three of them had to be at least half-crazy from all the crap that the world threw at them now. Introspection made no sense. Best for everyone to just live in the now.

Rick stopped a few feet from him, still grinning but also panting a bit from his exertions. Daryl watched them, struggling to keep a neutral expression to continue their little game. They all knew what the end result of these shenanigans would be. He could feel his cock beginning to stir at the thought. Daryl took the last drag off his cigarette, stubbed it out beneath his boot and adjusted himself in his pants. 

"This young lady giving you trouble officer?" Daryl deadpanned, watching Beth squirm on his shoulder.

"She surely is umm…Deputy." Rick improvised, giving Daryl his part in their game.

Daryl shot him an incredulous look, eyebrows raised for emphasis. Deputy? Shit...that was reachin' a bit, but whatever. 

Rick smirked at him, acknowledging how silly this all was but continued on with the game. "Yes, Deputy. She assaulted me with a potentially deadly object. I need your assistance in reprimanding her."

"Hey!" Beth protested between giggles. "He assaulted me first!"

"Did not!" Rick responded childishly and smacked her ass again.

Stretching her arm, Beth managed to reach down and swat at Rick's ass in retaliation. "Ha!" She yelled, very pleased with herself. Looking back at her, he smirked and then his blue-eyes turned to meet Daryl's once again.

"Did you just see that?" Rick asked Daryl with mock outrage.

"I surely did. Assaulting an officer? Now...that's a serious offense young lady." Daryl scolded her. "She should be taught a lesson."

"Agreed" Rick seconded.

Beth giggled and smacked Rick again, twisting so she could watch Daryl as she did. He saw the gleam in her eye. Beth was clearly loving this.

"Put her down officer, I'll help you subdue this dangerous criminal." He said, not wanting Rick to strain himself and try to carry her all the way back to the house. He was better, but no sense in pushing his limits. 

Once her feet were safely on the ground Daryl reached for her arm. Rick was still in officer-mode, standing in front of her, his brown curls a wind blown mess, giving her the Miranda Rights in a stern tone with Beth trying not to laugh. Deftly twisting her arm behind her, Daryl yanked the rag from his back pocket and followed suit with her other arm, securing them both together with the red cloth. 

Beth stared intently at Rick while Daryl bound her hands together. Her eyes were wild. She loved this shit. This thing the three of them shared was virgin-territory for all of them. And since they didn't know the rules of how this should be, they had no rules. They did whatever came natural to them. So far at least, it was working out perfectly.

They headed back to the house, marching their 'prisoner' a few steps ahead of them. Rick moved closer and put his hand on Daryl's arm to get his attention. Keeping his voice-low, he asked him, "you cool with all this?"

Daryl bit back a smile at his friend's concern. Ever the gentleman, Rick was always making sure he wasn't overstepping his boundaries with Beth. Even though Daryl had assured him time and time again that he wasn't. "Yeah, I'm good."

They walked a few more steps in silence before Daryl spoke again. "So, Officer Sexy, huh?"

Rick blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah well, she seemed into it, DEPUTY. Her calling me Sir though? Surprised at how much I like that." He looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. "Besides, you know I can't say no to her."

Daryl smirked. "I know. She's got you whipped good."

Rick chuckled, not the least bit ashamed. "That she does, brother. I'd do anything for her."

"Mmm," Daryl hummed in agreement as they neared the back of the house.

Suddenly, Rick stopped walking. Daryl looked over at him quizzically. 

"I'd do anything for you too, Daryl. I owe you my life. I owe you everything." Rick said, his expression serious as his gaze locked with Daryl's.

Daryl shook his head. "No, you don't. I love you, Rick. Beth loves you. Nothing is owed."

Nodding solemnly, Rick clapped him on the back, pulling him towards him for a quick hug and then breaking the seriousness of the moment with a smirk, pushed him forward. "C'mon, our prisoner's getting away."

Up ahead, Beth's step faltered a bit, so Daryl gave her a playful shove up the back steps. "This'll go easier if you cooperate," he assured her in his authoritative voice, his thoughts drawn back to the game at hand. 

"Please sir, I promise I won't do it again," she pleaded.

"Sorry young lady, but the law is firm," Rick chimed in, his eyes focused on her ass.

"Something's firm, that's for sure," Beth giggled again, looked over her shoulder and reached back to palm Rick's already bulging crotch.

"You'll find out how firm soon enough, now move along," he said, his voice already rough with desire, shoving her in the house and back toward their shared bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Polyamory - chapter 10

 

Daryl trailed a step behind, content to let Rick take the lead. Once in the room, he sat in his usual chair across from the bed. He watched as Rick kissed Beth harshly, forcing her mouth open as he drew her closer against him. Seems Officer Sexy wasn't wasting any time today.

Beth moaned and Rick grunted as their tongues clashed roughly. After a moment she pulled back panting, "please Officer, I swear I won't do it again. Can't you make an exception just this once?"

Rick's chest was heaving as he looked her over, his hand snaking down to adjust his hardness. He considered her request. "If I did decide to help you out, what would you do for me?" 

"Anything," she answered, her blue-eyes huge and pleading.

"Anything?" He repeated slowly, his hand caressing her cheek, then slipping down to cup her breast, rubbing his thumb lazily across her erect nipple.

"Yes, sir," she breathed, arching her breast into his hand, pushing for more contact. Greedy girl.

"Hmmm," he hummed, looking over at Daryl who was watching them intently, his cock already tenting his jeans. "What do you think deputy?" Think I should do her a favor, make this offense just a warning?"

"Maybe," Daryl answered his voice low and rough. "I think she oughta earn it first."

Rick nodded and turned back to Beth tipping her chin up to look him in the eye. "That's fair don't cha think? Gotta earn this favor young lady. Understand?"

"Yes," she nodded eagerly. 

"Yes, what?" Daryl questioned her.

Beth smiled and looked back at Rick. "Yes, Sir" she said drawing out the word.

Rick shot Daryl an appreciative look. He was pleased his friend had remembered he liked hearing Beth call him that. Daryl gave him a quick nod, and leaned back in the chair, indicating that they should continue.

"Good. As long as we are all in agreement," he said grabbing her by her shoulders and spinning her around so her ass was now pressed up tight against his hardness. Breathing hard, he reached around the front of her hips and roughly unbuttoned her pants, yanking them and her panties down to her knees in one swift pull. Then, he shoved her down onto the bed face first, her wrists still tied securely behind her with Daryl's red rag.

"Gonna untie you now, but you don't get up, understood? Not till I say you can." Rick told her as he untied her hands. When he finished he tossed the rag back to Daryl who caught it with one hand and shifted in his seat so he could stuff it back into his back pocket.

"Yes. I promise I'll be good." Beth answered earnestly, her head twisting to the side so she could see them both.

Rick left her like that while he undressed, stopping only once to smack her ass hard. Beth yelped in surprise, then whimpered in pleasure when he rubbed his hand soothingly over the redness he just made there. 

Fully-naked now, he looked over at Daryl and grunted, motioning to Beth's bare ass and pussy spread out on the bed. "Fuck, that's a sight ain't it?"

"Mmm," Daryl hummed his agreement. He watched as Rick approached her. He leaned in close, pulling her shirt over her head, then removing her bra, leaving her completely exposed on the bed. 

Daryl shifted in his chair, one hand lightly cupping the crotch of his pants. He was already throbbing, leaking pre-come onto his jeans, the tell-tale wet spot spreading into the worn denim. It was so hot watching Beth and Rick together like this. Daryl had never been into this sorta thing before, but now? He couldn't get enough of them. 

She was beautiful, their woman. Her perfect little body and angelic face drove Daryl crazy every time. And Rick? Hell, he was beautiful too. Daryl didn't do guys. He wasn't gay or nothing. Rick was his brother. He simply loved seeing him   
strong and happy. Being with Beth like this made him happy. It was a crazy situation for sure, but Daryl didn't give a rat's ass. They'd had enough tragedy for a hundred lifetimes, damned if he would second-guess what this was or wasn't. It was working for them, and that was good enough.

Grabbing Beth by her hips, Rick pulled her up on all fours. Sinking to his knees, he kissed her right on her pussy. Beth squeaked in pleasure. 

"Mmm...God, she's so wet for us Daryl. Tastes like heaven too," he groaned before pushing back in again with his lips and tongue.

"Always does," Daryl grunted as he pressed his palm harder against his own firm cock.

Beth squirmed and danced under Rick's firm tongue, keening and whimpering against the writhing muscle. Her blond head down, Daryl could see her breath beginning to stutter and hitch, as Rick worked her just the way she liked. "You close already, baby girl?" Daryl asked her.

Beth shuddered. "Y-yes! Yes, sir."

Not wanting her to come yet, Rick stopped suckling her, leaned back and wiped his juicy mouth on his forearm. Beth whined in protest. 

Rick chuckled. "Hush now, don't worry. We're just getting started." He tipped his chin up, motioning toward Daryl who was rubbing himself absently as he watched them, mesmerized by the scene before him. "You ready?" Daryl nodded, and stood to undress. 

Rick fingered Beth's pussy, his thick-digits alternating between stroking her clit and pumping inside of her. He was purposefully keeping her tense and needy while Daryl made his way onto the bed. 

Kneeling in front of her, his erection bobbed lightly as Daryl combed gentle-fingers through her blond hair, pulling the wayward strands away from her face where they had been hanging from her body's bent-over position. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She looked up at him, her pupils wide with lust. Her body was trembling from the pressure of Rick's busy fingers inside her. 

"Daryl...," she pleaded in a needy voice.

"I know, I know," he crooned to their lover. "We've got you." Daryl's hands rubbed at her shoulders, the contact making her shudder. Then his hands slipped lower still to caress her aching breasts. Beth moaned and hung her head as his fingers rubbed over her hard, swollen-nipples, pinching them lightly, the way he knew she loved. She cried out, relishing the pleasurable-sting.

"She ain't gonna last, brother." Daryl warned Rick, as their eyes met above her trembling form. 

"Sure she is. You'll be a good girl and hold-out for us, won't you Beth?" Rick soothed.

"God! I-I don't know if I can," she groaned.

Pushing back against Rick's fingers, she cried out when the delicious pressure of his magic fingers was suddenly ripped away, leaving her squirming and achy with need. Following Rick's lead, Daryl also pulled back from her breasts. Beth wanted to scream in frustration.

"Please!" She begged them.

"Now, now," Rick scolded her gently. "You've had some fun, now it's our turn. And need I remind you, you did say you'd do anything." Beth said nothing, but huffed out a breath in defiance.

"'Sides, waitin' makes it better. It'll be intense when you do go." Daryl soothed Rick's harsh words.

"Daryl's been waiting long enough. Now, suck his cock, girl." Rick demanded, enjoying playing the bad cop.

Even though she was still shaky with need, Beth didn't hesitate to follow Rick's command. Leaning forward she closed the short distance between her and Daryl and kissed the tip of his oozing cock. Her tongue quickly followed, snaking-out to lap up his musky-essence from all around the swollen head, Daryl exhaled harshly and pet his hand over her soft hair, not forcing her, but keeping her close. 

"Love that mouth," he grunted, arching his hips a bit. Beth licked up the side of his cock, just how he taught her. Just how he loved it. 

"S-so good!" He gasped and exhaled on a moan as he watched her lips climb-up and then suck down his firm-length. 

"Fuck!" He groaned, arching his neck in pleasure as her head began to slowly bob over him. 

"Love watching you two." Rick breathed as he stroked over his own hard cock, his blue-eyes locked on Daryl's. "Swear I can almost feel it just watching your face, brother."

Daryl stared back at Rick, his eyes glazed-over with lust. "C'mon. We need you."

Rick groaned at Daryl's choice of words. WE never sounded so sweet. He reached over to grab a condom and roll it on himself. Pushing two fingers back into Beth, he smiled when she moaned around Daryl's hard length. Rick smirked teasingly as Daryl's eyes snapped to his. He knew the hunter would feel the vibration of Beth's moans around his cock as it pumped down her eager throat. It made Rick harder still, knowing he could affect both of them that way, at the same time, with just his touch.

"C'mon," Daryl grunted, his hips giving little shallow-thrusts into Beth's mouth as he eyed Rick, his patience with the leader growing thin. He wanted the other man to join them before he lost all control. It was always best when it was all three of them together. Rick nodded, he was so ready. He grasped himself, and slowly entered her tight heat. 

"Jesus!" He hissed as he slowly pushed-in, making Beth and Daryl moan again. She was hot and tight inside, and absolutely dripping wet. He was always amazed at how good she felt. It was like a miracle, every damned time.

Rick grasped her hips on either side and dropped his head to his chest. She felt too good, and he was so worked up, both from their game and from watching the two of them that he was embarrassingly close already. He just needed to take a moment to adjust to the feel of her.

After a few shaky-breaths, Rick felt more in control. He lifted his head and met Daryl's waiting gaze. He smirked at Rick knowingly, as he slowly began to move inside Beth. Every thrust had her gasping and moaning, driving both men wild. Rick could feel her growing wetter still as his hips snapped harder and harder against hers. Beth's whimpers and moans increasing with every thrust.

"She's close." Rick instructed Daryl as the men's gaze met again over the writhing body of their young lover. 

Every rhythmic push from Rick into Beth was forcing her warm, wet mouth onto Daryl's cock faster and deeper. He held Rick's eyes as his body began to tighten and tremble from the force of the leader's thrusts into Beth. Enthralled by how he was affecting both of them, Rick instinctively fucked her harder...deeper. 

"Go, brother." Rick ordered him. Daryl's was so lost in sensation that he couldn't answer, but his body responded, clenching tightly at Rick's command, pushing him even closer to the edge.

He watched, mesmerized, as Daryl peaked. Hitching in a final-breath, Daryl's muscles corded and tensed. Shaking with the effort, he moaned out both swear words, and his lovers names as his orgasm roared through him. 

Rick stilled his own motions, letting Daryl ride out the bliss, and giving Beth a moment to take it, By the look on his friend's face, the way his body twitched and shook, it must have been intense. 

So damn beautiful.

"Good girl," Rick crooned, caressing his hands over Beth's bare hips. He watched as after a moment, Daryl slowly withdrew his softening cock. Beth balanced on one arm to quickly wipe at her wet mouth while Daryl sat back on his heels looking dazed and completely spent.

"Fuck." Daryl breathed quietly, catching his breath. Beth leaned forward and kissed his thigh, then looked up at him smiling.

"Love you, girl," Daryl whispered breathlessly. 

He gently pushing her backwards, away from him and back against Rick, her pussy once again sheathing his waiting cock. He locked eyes with Rick as he helped join the lovers once again. 

"Love you too, brother." Daryl mumbled, and Rick sighed, his cock fully seated inside Beth.

"God!" she moaned as she felt that delicious stretch of being completely filled again. His penetration had her body throbbing, her nerve-endings already raw and pulsing with pleasure. God! So damn good!

Rick gripped her hips and began to move again, his easy thrusts quickly turning to a punishing pace. They'd been patient long enough. 

"Rick!" Beth sobbed, dropping down onto her forearms, trying to hold-on against the onslaught of sensations he was forcing upon her with every thrust.

Rick met Daryl's eyes and he nodded. Leaning forward, Daryl snaked his hands under Beth to once again caress her breasts. Beth whined at the gentle contact. She was just about crawling out of her skin.

"Daryl!" she pleaded desperately, trying to hold on, as she felt her body tightening higher and higher. She lifted her head to look at him. He could see how desperate she was. He realized she was waiting, trying to hold back until she was ordered.

"Do it," Daryl demanded as he pinched her aching nipples. His command sending her tumbling over the edge.

Beth cried out as her orgasm shattered her. Her body shook uncontrollably from the force of it, as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her, consuming her.

Rick held her hips, as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Every pulse within her tightening and fluttering around his cock, quickly making him mindless with need, bringing him right to the edge. So close, he was only dimly aware there was no stopping it now. 

Oh my God!" He groaned.

Arching his neck, his muscles tight, he gave two more thrusts in and suddenly he was there too. Tightening his grip on her, he felt his orgasm roar through him, pulsing streams of thick come into her perfect heat as he finally let the bliss overtake him.

Panting and sweating, he slowly withdrew himself from her. He disposed of the condom, and flopped down on the bed beside an equally spent Beth and Daryl. 

Throwing his arm over his forehead, Rick slowly came back to reality. "Holy shit," he panted.

Beth giggled and rolled toward him, pressing her still-naked body against his side. "Like that didn't you, Sir?"

"Hell yes," he breathed and Daryl chuckled.

"Just keeps getting better," Rick added, almost reverently, his voice thick with emotion. Feeling the weight of the moment, Beth leaned over to kiss his sweaty shoulder.

The lay there in silence just letting the truth of his words warm them all. This was so much more than just comfort, so much more than just sex. There was a deep love, and a happiness different from anything any of them had ever had before. It was wonderful and amazing and also scary as hell. 

It was frightening because, as they all knew, the flip-side of having so much, meant that they had lot to lose. It was a sobering thought, but the possibility of it was undeniable. 

Rick propped himself up on his elbow to look over at Beth and Daryl. "I need you both to know that being together with you means so much. You are my family now."

Beth's eyes were shiny with tears as she leaned in to kiss his lips. Rick kissed her back, gently brushing tendrils of hair off her forehead and murmuring sweet-nothing's to her. "Do anything for you...love you both so much."

Daryl smiled as he watched them, but he couldn't help but roll his eyes when they turned to him. "Like a damn romance novel over here. Hope you ain't gonna act like this every time we're together?"

Rick laughed, and Beth slapped playfully at Daryl. "I don't know. Can't promise you I won't ." Rick said with a shy smile. "Just wanted you to know, that I could live the rest of my days here with you two, and be happy."

"That's beautiful," Beth said snuggling in closer to Rick.

Daryl huffed sarcastically, but they knew he was pleased nonetheless. He pushed-up tight against Beth, sandwiching her between both their bodies. Despite his gruff demeanor, he was touched by Rick's heartfelt words, and he wanted to be close to them.

"Alright, alright...Lover-boy here earned his sleep. I'll take first watch tonight." Daryl teased, and reluctantly began to pull-away from their combined warmth to get dressed.

Rick cleared his throat, getting Daryl's attention. "Don't forget to wake me for second shift. I'm not gonna be happy if you take all-night watch by yourself again."

Fully dressed now, Daryl grabbed his cigarettes and nodded once to Rick before he picked up his crossbow and headed for the front porch to keep watch.

Rick lay on his back with Beth snuggled on his chest. He absently played with her hair as she fell asleep. He held her tight, breathing her in until he too slowly drifted off.

Out on the porch, Daryl sat in the old rocker and just enjoyed the night. His mind was calm and his body sated after his time with Beth and Rick. He relished the peace & quiet. He figured he'd have no problem keeping watch until dawn again. Let Rick be mad if he wants, he thought wryly, staring into the darkness all around them. Daryl knew the man could use the rest more than him.

Cigarette at-the-ready in his mouth, Daryl stood up to pat his pockets for matches. Finding them, he looked out toward the horizon, ready to strike the match and froze, his unlit cigarette trembling between his lips.

There in the distance, was the unmistakable glow of fire.


	11. Polyamory - chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been almost two months since I've updated. I'm officially the worst, and apologize to everyone (anyone?) who was waiting for updates. To help with the sincerity of my apology, I have at least two more chapters ready to go on this and I'm working on a third, which may be the end unless I squeeze in one more chapter. I'll be posting those in the next few days. I hope a few of you are still interested in this story. And as always, reviews are highly coveted.  
> FYI: There's going to be some changes to the tags in these last chapters, so take heed!  
> As always, thanks a million for taking your time to read my story. :)

"Shit" Daryl mumbled.

He watched the glow in the distance, trying to determine how big it was, how far out, which way the wind was blowing. He strained his ears, hoping for something...anything. Hoping for some clue as to what exactly was happening out there. Could be any number of things. None of 'em good.

Could be wildfire, set by lightening. If it was, every walker for miles would be headed toward it, drawing closer to their current location. Or, could be set by humans for some unknown reason. A group, or groups wild enough, or stupid enough, to risk the dangers that fire brought. By his estimate, the fire was about ten miles out. 

Too close.

The winds were shifting. The gentle rustle of the trees in the yard told him the fire would be headed their way. Even if, by some miracle, the wind switched, sparing them, the influx of walkers converging the flames made their little hideout a lot less appealing now. They'd have to go, and quickly. But where? Which way?

Goddamnit.

Stubbing out his cigarette, Daryl turned, his eyes settling on the church's bell tower on the horizon. It wouldn't take long for him to get up there. Five minutes at the most. He remembered the extensive view of the countryside when they found Rick up there. The vantage point would give him a much better look at the fire, more of an idea of what they were dealing with. Then he'd know what to tell his family. What they should do. Where they should go. They wouldn't be wasting time spinning their wheels, unsure of their next move. 

Fleetingly, he thought to wake them now, fill them in on his thoughts and the danger coming their way. But then the idea passed. He'd be quick. Be back before they missed him and then they'd know for sure what to do. Right now, it was all just guess work. Might as well let them rest the extra moments. With this newest danger, God knows when they'll get the chance again. Decision made, he grabbed his crossbow and started jogging toward the church.

The smoke was getting thicker by the moment, but Daryl still made it to the church in record time. Finding it blissfully empty, he bounded up the tower stairs to survey the scene. The vantage was good but it could be better. The smoke was thick as pea soup. If he could just get up a few more feet, he might be able to see over it. He needed to see better to have something to report back. Otherwise, there's no point to him wasting precious moments being there at all.

Looking up, he spotted some exposed crossbeams. He saw that they were part of the infrastructure holding up the big brass bell. They should be sturdy enough to hold his weight too. On tip-toes, he could just brush the beam with his fingertips. A good jump should get him latched on tight so he could hoist himself up higher. Huffing out a breath, he put down his crossbow and crouched down readying to jump. 

\---------------------------------------

Rick awoke to the smell of smoke. It was still dark and Beth's back was snuggled warm and tight against his chest. He was tempted to just stay with her, but that smell had him dazed and confused. Was he dreaming? Why hadn't Daryl woken him? 

Untangling himself from Beth, he felt her stir against him. "S'everything ok?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm gonna check," he answered pulling on his jeans, his belt buckle and gun belt clinking loudly in the quiet of the night.

"Is that smoke?" Beth asks sitting up in bed, her voice rising a bit in alarm.

"Yeah," Rick answered, reaching over to pat her head gently. "Stay here a moment. I'm gonna check with Daryl. See what's up."

Beth ignored him and began pulling on her own discarded clothing. Rick sighed and watched her as he pulled on his boots and holstered his loaded gun. 

"At least grab your knife?" He asked her in a worried tone.

"Got it," she replied off-handedly, already securing the blade safely in her leather belt the way Daryl had taught her. 

The smoke smell was definitely getting worse as they made their way out of the closed bedroom through the house. Where the hell was Daryl?

Rick jogged out toward the porch, calling out for his friend as he went. No answer. Beth was right on his heels. The night sky was murky and thick with smoke. They put their shirt sleeves across their mouths to help them breath as they scanned the yard and surrounding area for Daryl.

"Where could he be?" Rick said aloud, tense with worry for his friend.

"I don't know. Something...something must have happened. He'd never leave us." Beth said, her voice cracking with emotion as she peered into the dark, desperately looking for any sign of him.

Rick pursed his lips as his police senses kicked in. Scanning the area again, he could see there were no obvious signs of a struggle. And God knows Daryl wouldn't be taken anywhere without a struggle. So, he must have left voluntarily. But why?

Suddenly, a plausible-scenario clicked in his mind. "The fire. He was probably trying to determine the source?" Rick mused aloud.

Beth looked wild-eyed but determined. "So, we wait for him. He'll be back any minute."

"Beth," Rick began hesitantly. "Fire...we can't stay."

"We can't leave! Not without Daryl!" She cried out, her voice rising in alarm.

Rick ran his fingers roughly through his hair in frustration as he tried to work out what to do. He thought maybe Daryl went ahead to scout out the source of the fire, but he didn't know for sure. He had no way of knowing anything for sure. All he knew was that there was an ominous glow in the distance and the air around them was becoming thick with smoke. He couldn't take Beth into that on the hope that Daryl was there. He knew walkers would be drawn to the flames and he and Beth would be all but blind to the dangers around them in the dark night. He knew only one thing for certain. Daryl would kill him if he didn't keep Beth safe. 

"We can leave him a message. Tell him where to meet up with us when he gets back," Rick said quickly, hoping this would appease Beth. Get her out of harm's way. Once they were a safe distance, and they had some daylight, they could always double-back, try and track Daryl's location.

At Rick's words, Beth started crying. She frantically looked around for any sign of Daryl, and shook her head no at Rick.

"We can't leave!" She cried, pushing hard against his chest for emphasis.

Rick grabbed her arms firmly in his hands before she could shove at him again, and gently repeated, "We can't stay."

"Rick, no!" She cried. "We can't! We just can't! He could be hurt..."

He pulled her shaking form against him and held her tight, burying his nose in her messy hair, breathing her in. "I know. But we don't have a choice. We have no idea where he might be. If we go off blind like this, get hurt ourselves, then we can't help him. We need to get out of here, at least until daybreak then we can start fresh. We will start the search in the morning, first thing."

Beth pulled back to look at him. Her face was anguished and her cheeks were wet with tears. Rick knew he probably looked the same. She nodded once understanding the truth of his words and Rick sighed in relief. They would go. Grabbing her hand, he kissed the back of her fingers and pulled her back into the house with him to quickly pack up the bare essentials and leave a message for Daryl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the tags above to see where some changes have been added. I hope they're welcome changes. I've never written anything where I know exactly what direction it's going. I'm just as surprised as anyone when I find myself writing one way and somehow end up going in a totally different direction. The end is near with this fic though. A few more chapters to wrap it all up.  
> As always, thanks for reading, and comments are coveted!

Rick and Beth jogged slowly through the streets, their weapons at the ready. They kept an eye out for any dangers in the dark as they went, while still keeping a brisk pace. The smoke was growing thicker in the night air.

The winds were fierce as they escaped. They had yet to see any flames nearby, but Rick knew there'd be no stopping this fire. Even sight unseen, he knew it was huge, and fed by the crazy winds, it'd be unstoppable. Whatever areas the winds blew through would be razed to the ground. He could only hope the winds would shift back away from them soon and allow them to search for Daryl at daybreak. The thought of him out there alone in this mess, had him half-crazed. But he had to keep it together for Beth's sake. He knew she was barely holding on and needed him to be strong right now.

They made their way through a school's playground, the abandoned swings squeaking as they swayed to and fro in the heavy winds. Stopping at the corner of the old brick school, Rick pointed out a stamped concrete cornerstone to Beth.

"Was gonna show you guys this. Just found it myself a few days ago." Rick whispered.

Beth looked at the cement block, and read the stamp aloud in her own whisper. "Established 1958? I don't understand?"

Rick nodded, and took her hand, leading into the school through the back entrance, talking as he went. "I cleared this floor when I was here before, but be ready just in case?"

Beth nodded, her fingers flexing on her knife.

"A lot of schools, and other public buildings built in the late 1950's have bomb shelters." Rick explained.

"You serious?" Beth smirked remembering that Rick had suggested a bomb shelter as a hideout before, and the argument that had ensued between them. So much had changed since then.

Rick ran his fingers through his hair chuckling a bit in embarrassment. "I know, I know. When I saw the cornerstone date, I couldn't help but check the building, and there it was."

"Is it safe?" Beth asked dubiously.

"Bomb shelters were built to protect people during an atomic blast. A fire is no match for it. We are totally safe." Rick explained.

"Huh, where is it?" Beth asked.

"Underground. There's a hatch in here. It was covered up tight. Wasn't easy to find. But I knew what to look." He said opening the door to the basement's boiler room.

Beth grimaced as she looked down the pitch black hole that emerged when Rick opened the squeaky, dusty, hatch door. "You went down there? By yourself?"

"Yeah. I used this of course." Rick shrugged as he popped his lit flashlight in his mouth and climbed down the ladder. Beth followed, after struggling to pull the heavy hatch shut behind them.

"It looks empty." She said when her feet hit the floor of the multi-room bomb shelter. Rick flicked on the lights inside the space, obviously linked into a long-forgotten generator.

"Just some basic furniture and supplies. All of it ancient but some stuff might be useful. We just need to hole-up here while the fire's burning."

"Where's oxygen coming from?" Beth asked worriedly.

"Series of pipes that lead to the surface in multiple areas. We'll be ok." Rick assured her.

"How will we know when it's morning? We need to get back out there. We need to find Daryl as soon as we can." She demanded.

"I know. But we agreed, we need to be smart about it. Can't just go rushing around. We'll only end up putting ourselves at risk." Rick emphasized.

"I want to believe he's ok. He's so smart and capable. But we both know, anything can happen out there. What if he's hurt or...or trapped? What if he needs us and we're not there?" Beth said, her voice growing heavy with panic as her thoughts spiraled with worry for her lover.

"He's fine." Rick said roughly.

"You don't know that!" Beth complained in frustration, her voice catching as hot tears began to flow once again.

"I gotta believe it. I can't...he has to be ok." Rick explained his voice breaking as tears welled up and rolled down his face as well.

Seeing her lover breakdown, Beth began to panic. "Rick, this is stupid! We have to find him! We're wasting time!"

Grabbing her by her shoulders, Rick ignored her ramblings and waited until she focused her eyes, wild with panic, on his. "Don't you think I want to go find him? We just can't right now! Going toward that fire is suicide!"

Beth's shoulders slumped in defeat at his words. She knew Rick was right, but that didn't make this any easier. Her love, their love, was out there somewhere in danger. He was maybe hurt, maybe dead, while they were stuck waiting on the dawn in a musty-old bomb shelter.

Petting over her hair, Rick tried to soothe. "We will find him Beth. In just a few hours. We need to rest now. God knows when we'll get the chance again."

She was so worried and anxious that she could barely breathe. She tried to calm herself, but it felt like a weight was on her chest that she couldn't get out from under. It pinned her, making her want to run, making her desperate to escape it. She was practically crawling out of her skin.

She looked over at the rusty metal cots in the corner and scoffed. No way in hell could she sleep. Not with thoughts of Daryl alone out there.

She felt Rick's fingers warm and gentle as they moved rhythmically over her hair and focused on that. It helped. His touch, always a source of love and pleasure for her, grounded her in a basic way that all his soothing words couldn't.

Moaning lightly at the pressure of his fingers on her scalp, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his waist, resting her head against his neck. Tilting her head she kissed and nipped at the bit of exposed skin peaking out from the collar of his shirt. Her fingers skimmed around until they found the hem of his shirt and burrowed under it, greedily roaming over the warm, hard muscles of his back.

"Beth," Rick said, his tired tone a warning.

She ignored him as her hands made their way around the front to stroke his chest. Her fingers teasing his nipples just the way she knew he loved. Her lips pressed along his jawline moving over him slowly to find his lips and silence any objections he might have. She needed this. She needed to lose herself in this man's body. She needed him to make her forget, if only for a little while so she wouldn't go mad with worry.

She kissed his mouth. He didn't push her away, but she could feel the tension in him, the restraint. He didn't reach for her like he normally would. He was wooden and barely responsive, but she didn't care. Her need for him was too great to pull back now. Her teasing fingers roamed south to cup over him. She found him soft.

He met her eyes. "I can't. It's not you. It's just...Daryl."

"I know, I know," she soothed, resting her forehead on his chest. She knew Rick's heart was breaking too. His response was to tense up and shut down, while hers was to seek comfort, block out the pain. She knew he'd be better off if he just opened up to her. They were both suffering. They could ease each other, if he'd let it.

"Please," Beth begged sinking slowly to her knees in front of him. Without waiting for an answer, she began to work on opening his belt and jeans.

"I don't think I can," he whispered, his voice sounding lost and broken.

"Let me try. Please Rick. I need too." She begged as her fingers released his cock. He was still soft when she took him in her mouth. It felt strange to not feel his turgid flesh beneath her tongue, but this was still her Rick. The smell and taste of him spurred her  
on despite his objections.

She could feel his body slowly begin to respond, growing slightly firm in her mouth, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted him moaning and desperate for her. She wanted him to lose himself in her.

Pulling off him for a moment, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and begged, "trust me?"

Confusion knitted his brow as he nodded yes. Of course, yes. He trusted her with his life. He watched her lick over her pointer finger, wetting it obscenely with her spit before reaching under his body and touching him _there_.

He was so startled, he tried to pull away, but Beth anticipated his actions and opened her mouth to take him back in. He was half-hard from her earlier ministrations and the warm wetness surrounding his stiff flesh startled a moan out of him and rooted him in place despite himself.

"Beth, what are you...?" He began. She didn't respond, just she suckled the head of his cock and bobbed over him, giving him the perfect friction. He whimpered and his knees buckled a bit. He felt her finger slowly slip inside at the same time.

He froze. He felt Beth's mouth ease up on his cock as she focused instead on touching him inside. Her invading digit wasn't painful. It felt foreign as it moved around inside of him. Not unpleasant, no, just odd. He didn't understand why she's want to touch him ther...

"Holy fuck! What was _that_?!" Rick cried out as Beth's finger found and stroked over something inside of him. The pleasure was immediate and intense. Rick was dumbfounded.

"Oh my God, Beth!" Rick whimpered as her fingers continued to curl and stroke against whatever that was inside of him.

Shaking, he looked down at her. She was smiling up at him, understanding dawning on her features. "I guess you never?"

"No..I...Oh _fuck_! God, don't stop!" Rick moaned as his body clenched and shook from the foreign pleasure of her finger stroking his prostate.

"I won't. I've got you. Don't hold back." Beth said as her mouth once again closed over his now rigid length and her finger continued it's magical explorations inside of him.

His pleasure built quicker than ever before, pulsing and throbbing with every stroke, every lick. He was mindless. Unable to think, unable to do anything but feel this all-consuming pleasure as she lovingly brought him to the edge, then over it. Crying out, he held onto her for dear life as his body stuttered and shook, pulsing hot wet streams of come inside her warm, waiting mouth.

His mind was blissfully-blank as he sank the floor and curled up silently beside her. Little tremors of aftershock pulsed through him as he lay there, feeling her warm breath ghost over the hairs on his neck.

Then, without a word, he rolled Beth over onto her back and yanked her jeans and panties off her legs until she was bare beneath him. Spreading her legs, he lay between them, still naked from the waist down himself, his sticky cock pressing  
into the floor, and lowered his head. She could tell he still wasn't fully recovered from his own intense orgasm as he fumbled to bring her off with his normally expert lips and tongue. After a moment, he re-adjusted and added his fingers to their play. Before long Beth was clenching her thighs around his head and crying out as she came undone beneath him.

After awhile, he cleared his throat and spoke. The words sounding rough to his own ears. "How did you?"

"Daryl showed me." Beth explained quietly, understanding at once what Rick was asking.

"Daryl?" He asked confused.

Rick didn't know what to think or feel. Part of him was shocked. Part of him was jealous. He thought the three of them had shared everything. Why wouldn't they have shared this with him? Then a thought occurred to him. He turned to Beth and voiced it.

"Who showed Daryl?"

Beth squirmed and tried to duck her head but Rick gently held her chin, pinning her with his gaze.

Beth exhaled. "There was a man. A boy really, a year older than Daryl, when they were in high school."

Rick rolled into his back and huffed out a breath. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wouldn't lie. If you ever asked, he would have told you. Truth is, he didn't think you'd understand. He didn't want you to look at him different because he knows you're not that way." Beth explained.

"No I'm not but...I wish..I wish he'd trusted me." Rick offered.

"He does trust you Rick." Beth assured him.

"Were there other men?" He questioned.

Beth shook her head no. "There's only ever been the one. They were friends first, and then it sorta evolved."

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Merle found out. Daryl ended it. The boy left for the Army shortly after. Daryl never saw him again." Beth explained.

Rick nodded, like he understood, when actually his thoughts were the furthest thing from understanding. Why would Daryl keep this from him?

"And this...doesn't bother you?" Rick asked her.

Beth cocked her head and looked at him quizzically. "No. Why should it?"

Rick smiled, and rubbed the back of his head. "It shouldn't. I mean, I'm glad it doesn't bother you."

"Does it bother you?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. A little, maybe. Not that he was with a man really, but that he felt he couldn't tell me." Rick explained.

Rick stared at the shelter's dingy-grey ceiling as he processed what Beth was telling him. She watched his facial expressions change as different thoughts and feelings ran through his head.

"Do you want him to be that way with you?" Beth asked curiously after a moment of watching him.

"No!" He said, a bit too quickly. "No. I just don't know why he didn't trust me."

Beth watched him a knowing look on her face. Before he could question her some more, she stood up and began to pull in her clothes. "C'mon. Must be near daylight by now. Let's go find him, and you can ask him yourself."

Grabbing his own clothes he wordlessly began to dress, donned his weapons, and started back up the hatch, his thoughts still a jumbled-mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl rolled over and blinked his eyes against the bright sunlight beating down on him. His head was pounding, and he ached all over. Where the hell was he?

Trying to sit up he felt a wave of nausea overtake him and he had to lie back down. He panted through the wave of dizziness and fought to remember where he was, what had happened.  His hand gingerly felt along his forehead. He felt some sticky-wetness. Looking at his fingers, he wasn't surprised to see it was blood. Not a lot, thankfully. What was there was seeping, some already congealing on his skin, and down the side of his face. He also had a huge lump right under his hairline. Just great. 

Carefully turning his head, he saw a large beam of wood on the ground next to him. Craning his neck upward, he saw the space on the roof where the beam had once been attached. 

He smelled smoke on the breeze and everything came rushing back to him. The fire. The church bell tower. Trying to get higher for a better view. He had jumped up to grab what he thought was a stable beam. It wasn't. 

"Oww," he winced holding his head. He forced himself to sit up, biting his lip to help steady the nausea. Damnit! He was probably concussed too. 

He scanned the now visible horizon and realized just what he'd done. It was daylight. Midday, by the location of the sun. He must have been here, unconscious for hours. Icy needles of terror began to prick him in his gut. He had left Rick and Beth alone with the fire and other untold dangers headed right towards them.

"Fuck!" He grunted out in frustration as he slowly struggled to his feet, holding onto the edge of a nearby wall for stability.

He needed to get to them. He needed to make sure they were ok. They just had to be ok.

Tamping down his terror, he craned his neck to look out over the horizon. The smoke, while still visible, had abated. He could see no fire glowing from this distance. Either it was on its way out or it had already burned through this area. Looking towards the ground, he caught movement through the wisps of smoke still lingering.

Walkers. Lots of 'em. Some of them burned crispy, their desiccated corpses still leaking smoke from the fire. They were all over the streets and surrounding areas. From this vantage, they looked like swarms of ants milling around.

Fuck.

Taking a wobbly-step, Daryl knew his chances of outrunning that lot in his condition was slim, but he had to try. He had to do something. 

Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time he'd been in a bad way, surrounded by walkers. If he'd been himself, he'd run, fight his way out. But as is, he could barely put one foot in front of the other without feeling like he was gonna keel over. 

Working his way down the steep tower steps he unsheathed his knife and waited behind the closed church doors. Peering through the intricate stained glass, he waited, gripping his knife and sweating with the effort of staying upright. 

Spotting a lone walker stumbling near the door, he gently tapped on the glass to get it's attention. Hearing the noise, it lumbered close enough for Daryl to open the door, stab it in the head and drag its body inside. As quietly as he could, he clicked the door shut again. 

Ten minutes later, he was covered in walker guts and wiping his own puke off his lips, having succumbed to the putrid smell. Twenty more minutes and he was stumbling up the steps of their hideout. The walkers ignored him as he lumbered through the streets, successfully pretending to be one of the undead horde. With his head wound making him unsteady on his feet, he didn't have to try very hard at all to mimic the deads' unsteady gait. He was just lucky he managed to not pass out along the way. He was relieved to see the highest concentration of the walkers  had been near the main area of the town. There were less and less as he made his way to their hideout, their home.

Despite this bit of good fortune, he knew things could have still gone bad. There was destruction in the town unrelated to the fire. From the look of the random widespread ruination, Daryl could only guess that a large walker herd had made its way through the area on the heels of the fire. The dead must have followed the crackling roar of the flames. They were unable to move as fast as the switching winds, leaving the stragglers scattered, their moans echoing through the once silent streets.

The house was untouched. The fire must have veered off during the night, swinging it away from the town. None of the buildings Daryl stumbled past had been burned either, but the smell of smoke was still thick on the breeze. Obviously, someplace close by hadn't been as lucky. But by some miracle, this town had been spared. Daryl felt hope bloom in his chest for the fate of Beth and Rick. It spurred him to move faster, pushing through the pain he was in.

On alert, Daryl carefully made his way through the familiar rooms of their house. He was panting heavily, silent tears streaming down his face, making obscene trails through the camouflage walker guts on his cheeks. He was both horrified and relieved to find the house empty. If he had stumbled upon their bodies...he knew he couldn't...wouldn't...go on.

But where the _fuck_ were they?

Making his way to their bedroom, his eyes light on the mirror in the corner. It was painted, in what looked like lip stick. 

_"DD, We will track you. We will return to Carl as soon as we can. Wait for us there."_

Daryl smiled at the cryptic note. No doubt worded by Rick to be vague, to keep him safe if anyone dangerous should stumble upon it. But the flowery handwriting was all Beth. He picked up the discarded lipstick tube and with his own chicken scratch scribbled underneath.

  _"Ditto. Love, DD"_

Daryl whimpered as he put the lipstick down. More tears flowed down his cheeks as he gently traced the words that Beth wrote. He couldn't breathe right. The weight of his emotions squeezing his chest painfully, constricting his muscles making him gasp painfully. 

Fuck! He hated how weak he was. Physical pain he could handle, but this? This was killing him. He knew he loved them. He knew they were his family. He had lost others. Merle for God's sake. His own flesh and blood.. But the thought of Beth and Rick...just gone, was more than he could bear. 

Without conscious thought, he began to strip off his filthy clothing. Naked and shaking, he stepped into the bedroom's icy-cold shower and thought of all the times he'd been in here with Beth. Hell, he could still smell her. Her essence lingered everywhere in the house. Her's and Rick's both. It was comforting to him in the basest of ways. 

He redressed in clean clothes and took a deep steadying breath. He'd at least need to eat and drink something before he did anything else. He needed to regain some of his strength, sterilize and dress his wounds before infection set in. If they weren't back soon, he'd set out after 'em. He needed to be strong enough to do that. They were alive. They had to be. And they'd find each other. He needed to believe that, so he clung to it.

Making his way back toward the front of the house, he heard the unmistakable roar of an engine. Ducking behind a window curtain, he watched as an Army truck worked its way down the street through what was left of the scattered herd. It stopped with a loud squeal of brakes. Daryl blinked twice, but the image before him remained.

A large, muscular man stepped out of the truck brandishing an automatic weapon. With an almost casual air, he planted his feet on the asphalt and immediately began shooting. Within moments, he had mowed-down every scattered walker in his immediate vicinity. 

The man put his fingers in his mouth & whistled. At that signal, two dark-haired women jumped out of the truck, also brandishing weapons, and sprinted out with empty bags flapping over their shoulders, heading toward the large house at the corner.

Daryl watched as the man paced around but stuck close to the truck. He could see the shadow of other people inside the cab. He was obviously guarding the other passengers and their vehicle while the women scavenged for supplies. 

Suddenly the door to the cab swung open. A smaller man scampered out. This one softer and rounder than the first man, and he carried no weapon. The bigger man was on him the second his feet hit the ground. Not threatening, Daryl could tell by their posturing. The bigger man was clearly protecting the shorter man. 

The bigger man pointed and the other man followed his direction, facing the back tire of the truck to take a leak. Out of the cab came a third man. He was moving slow, clearly wounded or addled in some way.

 Daryl breath caught in his throat when the sunlight landed on the last man's features. He blinked twice again, just to be sure. He had sustained a head injury after all. After all this time, he wasn't sure he could believe who he was seeing standing before him. 

Glenn.

\-------------------------------------

Daryl held his breath and just watched for a moment. He had no other way of knowing if Glenn was with these strangers voluntarily or not. 

He watched as the bigger man helped Glenn hobble back to relieve himself against the back tire as well. He was patient with Glenn, gentle even. After a few moments Daryl was satisfied that the strangers meant Glenn no immediate harm at least.

He wasn't entirely comfortable revealing himself to these people but what choice did he have? There was no way he could just let them drive off with Glenn. 

"Glenn!" He yelled out. "Glenn Rhee!"

The men in the truck were immediately on alert. The big one stood in front of the door, blocking the other men inside. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Glenn! It's Daryl! Tell your big friend there to stand down!"

"Daryl?!" Glenn yelled out, scurrying out of the cab the best he could despite the big man's doing his best to shield him.

"It's ok, Abraham. I know Daryl. He's my family." Glenn assured the big man.

"You alone? Show yourself!" Abraham yelled out scanning the area for the source of Daryl's voice.

"I'm alone," Daryl replied as he stepped out from behind his cover, his crossbow hanging loosely at his side. Abraham spotted him first and trained his weapon on him as a warning. 

"Abraham please!" Glenn pleaded, touching the big man's arm. With a huff, Abraham lowered his gun, but kept it in his hand, ready if need be.

"I'm coming out now." Daryl replied, and gingerly made his way out the front door. Hands held high, he stumbled weakly out the door toward the truck. 

"Jesus Daryl, you're hurt!" Glenn cried limping over to meet him.

"Fucking great, another patient," Abraham mumbled.

 "Eugene? Help me get him in the truck." Glenn asked.

"Eugene stay where you are! This area is not secure and I have not cleared this man." Abraham ordered.

"He's hurt, Abraham. I'm vouching for him. There's no need for all this." Glenn berated him.

"Glenn while you have proven yourself to be both trustworthy and useful, despite your recent affliction, we do not know this man. I will not risk Eugene or our mission for anyone. Now, he will surrender his weapon and submit to being searched or he will go nowhere near this truck. Do you understand?" Abraham retorted matter-of-factly.

"Hurry up then!" Glenn snapped.

Then he turned toward's Daryl. "It's ok, man. He's just...protective of Eugene." Glenn said, his eyes roaming hungrily over the sight of his long-lost friend. 

"I can see that," Daryl scoffed as Abraham patted him down.

"Can't believe it's really you, man. Did you...have you seen Maggie, the others?" Glenn asked desperately.

Sadly, Daryl shook his head no. "Naw. Not Maggie, man. M'sorry. 

"I was with Beth and Rick until yesterday. The fire...we got separated. I need to find them. They couldn't have gotten far." Daryl continued, stumbling a bit under Abraham's aggressive pat down. He glared at the big man, who smirked and met his stare confidently. 

"He's clear," Abraham announced, standing up straight, Daryl's crossbow hanging loosely in his large hand.

"Told you," Glenn mumbled. 

"Zero risks allowed, Glenn. Zero. You know that." Abraham replied calmly, scanning the area for any danger. Satisfied with the results of the pat down, he extends his other hand to Daryl. Scowling, Daryl reluctantly takes the offered hand from Abraham who quickly hoists him into the truck.

Daryl rests his wounded head against the seat for a moment. He feels the eyes of the other man, Eugene, rudely inspecting him. Gingerly, he turns to face him.

"So this is Daryl? Huh. Thought he'd be bigger somehow." Eugene says matter of factly, tilting his head quizzically at the hunter.

 "Eugene, please," Glenn groans, focusing on his hurt friend. Daryl arched his eyebrows at Glenn. 

"We've been together...awhile now. There's no radio, so we talk." Glenn explains. Eugene huffs at him. 

"Ok, I do most of the talking. Your name might have come up once or twice." Glenn admits sheepishly, feeling silly being caught talking about his friends. 

"More than twice," Eugene scoffs, and Glenn blushes.

Daryl rolls his eyes and winces a bit from the effort. 

Glenn hands Daryl a clean cloth to press to his head wound. "How is it?"

"Had worse. 'M a bit woozy though." Daryl admits. "Glenn, we need to find Beth and Rick. Can you...will these people help?"

"That's a negative," Abraham interjects, listening in from outside. "We cannot be detained from our mission any longer."

Ignoring Abraham, Glenn inspects Daryl's head wound. "You said you were with Rick. What about Carl...Judith?"

Daryl looked down. "Rick got separated from Judith when the prison fell. Carl made it out with him, but...he didn't make it."

Glenn gasped, and lowered the cloth.. "Oh, no."

Daryl met his eyes, and quietly took the cloth from his friend. Turning it over, he was relieved when he saw that there was only minimal blood now. "Rick and Beth, Glenn. We were all holed-up together. We got separated. They're out looking for me right now. They could be hurt, or trapped, or worse! I need to find them! That fucking fire!"

"We set the fire," Eugene interjects and Daryl turns back to stare at the odd man.

"What did you say?" Daryl growled menacingly at him.

"Watch it, man," Abraham warns him.

"I said, we set the fire." Eugene confirms calmly.

"The hell, Glenn! What kind of psychos you hooked up with?!" Daryl spits out, pushing Glenn's hand off his head.

"It's true, Daryl. We did start the fire. There wasn't any choice. There was a herd. Bigger than the one at the farm, and headed this way. Everywhere we tried to escape, there it was. Thousands of 'em. Eugene and I barely got away the last time. It's how I hurt my leg."

Daryl watched as Eugene looked down, shame coloring his features. Daryl guessed that whatever 'close call' they had faced that Glenn had put himself out for this man and saved his life. He'd only just met him, but From what Daryl could see, Eugene would not survive long on his own. 

Glenn patted Eugene on the back in a friendly manor. "S'ok man, my leg's healing up nicely. Eugene here came up with the idea of fire to draw the herd, break it apart. It worked."

"We have been delayed enough. The fire opened a path, allowed us to continue north." Abraham chimed in again.

"You assholes!" Daryl lashed out. 

Glenn got in front of him, holding his shoulders. Daryl roughly shrugged him off. "Daryl please. I'll help you. We will find them."

Abraham arched his eyebrow at Glenn, who in turn, faced Eugene. "Eugene owes me, and I'm collecting.  Right now."

Daryl watched his friend and Eugene exchange looks. Then Eugene sighed. "He's right. I owe him." 

"Eugene, I can't allow you to..." Abraham begins.

"Save it, Abraham. I don't fault your dedication to the mission. But fact is, if it wasn't for Glenn here, I'd be dead already. You know this. I owe him. We all do." Eugene said quietly.

"Well, fucking-A!" Abraham fumed. "Fine! But this is it, Rhee. We are square after this. No more delays. You and Tara will play by my rules from here on out, or you're out on your ass!"

He turned to Daryl. "I'll give you 24 hours. If we don't find your people, you're on your own, ya hear?"

Daryl nodded, thinking the first place they'd look for him is his hunting grounds, about two miles south. They could drive to the edge, but most of the tracking would be in the woods on foot. "Let's go."

Abraham turned and whistled loudly. A few moments later, the woman ran back toward the truck, laden with bags of supplies. They were surprised when they jumped in the cab and saw Daryl.

"What the hell?!" Rosita yelled.

"It's ok. He's my family. This is Daryl." Glenn explained, as Abraham climbed in the truck and gunned the engine.

" _The_ Daryl? The squirrel guy?" Tara asked dubiously looking over the bloody, battered hunter.

"Bet she thought you'd be bigger too," Eugene mumbled as Abraham roared off down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And…here's Glenn! :)  
> Bet ya didn't see that coming. You know how I know? Because I didn't either. Seriously, I started adding to this story and Glenn, Abraham, Tara, Rosita and Eugene just roared up in their Army truck. Funny how that happens. Hopefully you guys enjoy the change of direction, and that my character descriptions ring true.  
> No smut in this chapter. If I could have thought of a way to work it in (that's what she said) I would have. Rest assured, we are working towards more delicious smut. The story's titled Polyamory after all.  
> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day :)


	14. Chapter 14

"How's Rick handling things?" Glenn asked, hungry for news of his found family.

"Not good at first. He lost it for a little while, was wounded too. Beth patched him up. She was amazing. Took time, but Rick eventually found his feet again." A secret smile ghosted across the normally surly man's features in a way that had Glenn wondering.

"Beth and I, we found Carl. He was dead already. Then we found Rick, barely alive himself. That was...two months ago?" Daryl calculated.

"So...you and Beth left the prison together?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah." Daryl smiled.

"Aww," Tara chimed in.

"What?" Daryl looked over at the woman who his friend explained help get him out of the prison bloodbath.

"You and your girl, made it out together." Tara elaborated.

Glenn laughed. "Daryl and Beth? Nah. She's my Maggie's little sister. She's like, eighteen."

"Nineteen," Daryl said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe...close enough." Glen said shaking his head in a way that made it clear one year didn't really matter.

When he looked back at Daryl, their eyes locked and Tara exhaled a low-whistle. "Oh, Glenn." She said shaking her head.

Daryl kept his eyes locked with Glenn's. "Me and Beth, we're together now."

"What? Like together together?" Glenn asked uncertainly.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah."

Glenn rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I guess I just didn't think. She's always just been a kid to me, ya know?"

"She's a grown woman ." Daryl answered softly, not looking for approval but wanting his friend to understand.

"I know. Of course. Eighteen, nineteen. Either way, she's a grown now. And you're family." Glenn said with a wave of his hand, trying his best to be cool about the whole thing.

"How was Rick, when he found out, about you guys I mean?" Glenn stammered, after a moment passed, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation but still wanting to know.

Daryl broke their gaze and looked down. "That's...complicated. Best let him tell you."

"Man, this was just getting good," Rosita whined.

"Bet I can guess," Tara added, and both women burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Glenn asked, as Abraham shook his head patronizingly at him and patted his knee.

"End of the world, Glenn. No rules, remember?" Abraham said chuckling.

"What?" Glenn said again, still clearly confused.

"This is it," Daryl said pointing up ahead on the road. "Just pull over there."

The truck screeched to a halt. Daryl's sense of direction was excellent, which was a blessing, because the area they had entered had been burned through. Luckily, there were enough markers for Daryl to recognize the area he used as an entrance to what he considered his hunting grounds these last few months.

Rick had insisted on going with him a few times, even though he was louder than a bull in a china shop on a hunt. He had wanted to know where Daryl would be in case there was a problem, he'd know where to look for him. Daryl was never more grateful for that bit of effort than he was right now. It gave him a starting place to look for them. If they were tracking him, this is where they'd start.

Looking up at the sky, he could see the sunlight was waning. They had an hour or so at best before sunset. Good news was, any disturbances in the area would have to be recent, considering a fire came through just a day ago.They scoured the area. They found a few scattered footprints, but the shuffle and drag proved them to be walker tracks. Dejected, the group climbed back in the truck, and headed back to the house.

"They're back there waiting for you Daryl. I'm sure of it." Tara offered with a small smile on her face.

Daryl grunted but kept his eyes closed as he rested against the seat.

"God, I'm so happy we will have real beds tonight!" Rosita groaned, rolling her stiff neck around.

"Only if the house is secure." Abraham corrected.

"It is." Daryl grunted. "Got alarms all around the perimeter. If they're not tripped, place is secure."

"Hmm-mmm, I'll be the judge of that." Abraham mumbled as he rolled the truck forward to park.

"We're here. Rosita, guard Eugene. Daryl, come with me. The rest of you...stay." Abraham said handing Daryl his crossbow.

"Woof, woof." Tara said sarcastically, as she pulled the open cab door shut again.

Abraham ignored her as he got in position to check out the house. He turned to Daryl. "I'll take the lead since you're not quite up to snuff. But you need to direct me since you know where the alarms are, and the layout inside."

Daryl nodded. "I'll need to call out warnings as we go so as not to startle them if they're here. Rick's a great shot. Beth's not bad neither."

Abraham nodded, as they checked each perimeter alarm and found them all intact. They had to stab two walkers who got too close, drawn in by the noise of the truck. Overall though, there seemed to be much less of the dead near their hideout now.

Perimeter check complete, they carefully made their way inside. Nothing looked disturbed Daryl noted sadly as they cleared each familiar room one by one. Suddenly, Abraham stopped and motioned for Daryl to walk ahead of him. Just taking those few steps closer, Daryl could now hear running water coming from behind their closed bedroom door.

His heart pounded at the domestic sound of the shower. _Please God be them, please God be them, please God be them,_ he silently begged over and over as they cautiously approached the bedroom door. Looking back at Abraham, he nodded. The big man nodded back. He covered him as they carefully entered the room.

"Rick? Beth?" He whispered eagerly. The bedroom was exactly as he left it earlier. The bathroom door was closed, shower still running. His heart was beating so fast, he worried he might pass out. Carefully turning the knob, he aimed his crossbow just in case. Heart pounding, sweat pouring off him, he pushed open the door, just as the shower curtain was flung open to reveal a naked and alarmed Beth and Rick.

He dropped his crossbow just as Beth screamed and ran to him, wrapping her naked form around him. "Daryl!"

Looking past the happy couple, Rick locked eyes with Abraham, who had just lowered his weapon.

"Rick, I'm guessing?" Abraham drawled lowering his weapon as Rick hastily wrapped a towel around his waist.

"We saw your note. I was never so happy. But you weren't here." Beth babbled on as Daryl grabbed another towel to wrap around his lover and shield her naked body from Abraham.

"And you are?" Rick asked Abraham.

"This here's Abraham." Daryl answered for him. "Glenn's with him."

"Glenn?" Rick asked eagerly . "Glenn! Is Maggie with him? The others?" Beth whispered hopefully.

"Naw." Daryl shook his head sadly. "Just Glenn. He hasn't seen anyone else since the prison."

Beth exhaled loudly, and Rick nodded. At least there was still the hope that the others might have made it.

"Abraham, can you go get the others?" Daryl asked clearly unwilling to leave Rick and Beth even for a moment, now that they were all reunited.

Abraham nodded. "Hate it when the women are right." He drawled, looking pointedly at the three lovers, who were so happy to be together again that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

They drove the truck around behind the house for the night so as not to attract any unwanted attention. Abraham brought his group in, and even he couldn't help but smile at Glenn's heartfelt reunion with his people.

"What now?" Beth whispered as the group finished eating and began to settle in for the night.

"You people are welcome to come with us. Glenn has vouched that you all have the experience and skills needed to help get us to D.C." Abraham offered.

Beth looked at Rick and Daryl, then her brother inlaw Glenn. "D.C?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. Eugene is part of a team of scientists. They were working on a way to stop this mess before all communications went down for good. Most of the team was already assembled in DC. We are bringing Eugene to them. He can help them. He can help save the world." Glenn explained.

"What about finding Maggie, and the others?" Rick asked.

"We tried." Glenn explained, looking over towards Tara. Tara looked at Beth. "We found some messages Glenn believes were written by your sister, leading us to a refuge, a place called Terminus."

"Maggie definitely wrote those messages. She used my name, and worded it in a way I'd know it was her." Glenn interjected.

"We finally got to this Terminus, and it was destroyed, overrun with walkers. No way to tell if Maggie, or any other of your people had been there or not." Tara offered sadly.

"Terminus was a dead end. We found no more messages. No more signs from Maggie." Glenn explained quietly.

"But I don't think she's dead." Glenn said looking at his family. "Maybe I'm crazy, but I don't. I think I'd feel it, if she was truly _gone_. I think she's out there, somewhere. Problem is we could look forever and never cross paths. The only trail we had went cold. We have no clue where to look now."

"Once we met Abraham, Eugene and Rosita," Tara said indicating to their new friends with a smile. "We thought it would be better to go with them to DC. Take a chance to right the world. Make it easier to find Maggie and the rest of your people, once normal communications are reestablished. Have a world worth living in to start over with them." Tara explained, looking at Glenn.

It was obvious to Beth that Tara cared deeply for her brother in law, not as a lover, but as a friend. She was happy Glenn had people who cared looking out for him these last few months. But now that he's found his family, she wondered would he go to DC? Would they?

Rick cleared his throat and all eyes landed on him. He had a way about him that let everyone know he was a man to be respected, a natural-born leader. Everyone was quiet, waiting. Then he began. "We thank you all for your kind offer. DC was something we've discussed already, before we even met Eugene here, and heard about his group of scientists. There's been talk of different so-called cures far and wide. Now I'm not saying it isn't true in this case. With all my heart I pray it is, but we decided the risk is too great for us. DC is overrun. Our family's suffered enough loss. I'm sorry, but we will not be going with your group to DC."

Abraham shook his head and locked eyes with Rick. "That's pretty short-sighted of you friend. The world needs this cure. Without it, nowhere's safe."

"I understand your objections, truly I do, but the fact is we've chased leads before, only to have them turn out to be nothing but a mirage. Our people died. Loved ones, children. Going into DC will be by far the highest level of danger we've experienced so far. We are weak, low on both food and ammo, and grossly outnumbered. Daryl and Glenn are hurt. The odds are stacked heavily against us. To us, it's not worth the risk."

"I disagree...," Abraham began. Rosita put her hand on his arm, he looked over at her, annoyance etched on his face because she interrupted.

"Abraham, they've made their choice." Rosita said softly.

"But they don't get it!" He sputtered.

"You asked. They said no. They made their choice." Rosita repeated.

Abraham looked at Rosita and back to the faces in the group and huffed loudly. "How about you two? Glenn, Tara? You two gonna take the safe route and bury your head in the sand too now?"

Beth interjected. "We want you both to stay with us. We wish you'd ALL stay, but we understand you want to go. We can build a life. We want you to be a part of that."

Glenn smiled and reached over to pat her hand. "I can't stay Beth. One way or another, I'll always be looking for Maggie. I may be crazy, but I'm not ready to give up yet. DC is a big risk, but it's the only way I know how to keep fighting."

Rick nodded, and added, "We could help you look in this area, Glenn. We've already been looking actually. We found a map where we cross off places we've scavenged. We leave messages places too, just in case any of our group were traveling through. We'd look as long as you need too. With the extra man-power, we can set-up a search grid, like we did at the farm? Carl and I had seen a sign for that Terminus place. I think it's no more than a half a day's travel from here. That'd be a good place to start."

"Thank you guys so much. It really means a lot. And...maybe I'm wrong for thinking DC's gonna have the answers, but I've got to try. I know the risks, and for reasons I can't really explain, I _need_ to do this. To me, even if I don't make it, it will have been worth it. A chance to save the world. Can you...do you understand?" Glenn pleaded.

Beth hugged her brother in law tight. Glenn hugged her back, then pulled away to look into her big blue eyes. "Meeting your sister and falling in love was the best thing that's ever happened to me, Beth, and that's saying something considering the world was ending at the time," he joked. "If you find her, please tell her that I'll always love her?"

"We will." Daryl said, putting his arm around a teary-eyed Beth.

"When will you go? Can you stay and rest awhile?" Rick asked.

"Negative," Abraham interjected. "We leave at dawn."

Glenn sighed and looked over at Tara. "You sure? You can stay you know?"

"Can't shake me that easily, Rhee. Where you go, I go.," Tara smiled.

"It's settled then. Time to hit the hay." Abraham ordered.

"I'll take first watch," Glenn offered.

"I'll take second," Daryl offered.

"No way," Rick interjected. "You need your rest. He tapped his own head in the location of Daryl's wound to show his friend he hadn't forgotten, in all the excitement, that Daryl was hurt.

"Rosita and I will take the front bedroom. Eugene, you're in the room next to us. Glenn and Tara, you've got the bunk beds. And you guys... just _do_ whatever it is you normally _do_." Abraham said waving his hands around airily at Rick, Beth, and Daryl with a smirk on his face.

"We'll keep to the back bedroom." Daryl said glaring at Abraham.

"Man, I wish we had more time, but Abraham's right, we've had so many delays, we are already way behind schedule." Glenn said

Rick clapped him on the shoulder, then pulled him in for a tight hug, pounding him affectionately on the back. "If DC doesn't work out, you know you're always welcome here with us. We'll leave you copied messages around the area if we move on, in case of anymore fires." He said looking pointedly at Eugene.

"You cannot deny the fire was an effective tool." Eugene said indignantly.

"Yeah, well...same goes for all of you. You are welcome always." Rick offered to the rest of the group. Tara and Rosita nodded, then turned to head off to bed.

"See you in a few hours," Rick said to Glenn as all the old friends took turns hugging before heading off to bed as well.

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"Rick, Rick...hey man, wake up." In what felt like five minutes, but was probably hours later, Glenn was shaking a groggy Rick awake.

"Glenn? Shit. Sorry man. Musta overslept." Rick mumbled as he reluctantly crawled away from the warmth of his bed. On autopilot he donned his jeans, shoes and shirt. Reaching out with one hand to rub his eye, his other hand felt along the end table to grab his gun, knocking empty foil condom wrappers off as he fumbled to ready himself for his turn at watch.

Finally dressed and moving, he looked up and saw Glenn was still in the room. "I'm up man, go on get some sleep."

When Glenn didn't answer, he followed his friends gaze and saw for the first time what he was seeing. Daryl and Beth were both asleep. They were covered, but clearly shirtless, if not altogether naked, and wrapped around each other like a pretzel. Rick knew that he had been naked, save for his boxers, and firmly in that pretzel only moments ago. He also knew now that Glenn had seen all of it. 

Rick scrubbed his hand down his face, sighed and stood up. "C'mon. We'll talk outside." Glenn didn't answer, just followed Rick out of the room, staring at the bed until it was out of view.

Rick led Glenn out onto the front porch. He peaked into one of the side windows that ran along the porch and could just make out Daryl and Beth on their bed, still sound asleep. Satisfied that they hadn't woken them, Rick reluctantly turned toward Glenn.

"I'm sure you have questions." Rick started.

"Really none of my business...," Glenn said quickly. Rick could see his friend was struggling with what he saw and didn't want to discuss it. But as much as he wanted too, Rick knew he couldn't let it go at that.

"It is your business. Beth's your wife's sister. Of course you don't want her taken advantage of, used." Rick said.

"Is that what's happening here?" Glenn asked bluntly.

"No. Absolutely not. I love her. Daryl loves her too. It's unconventional, we know. At first, we fought it. I tried to leave...but then I couldn't. I know what it looks like, but I promise you that it's not. It's so much more. It's a love unlike anything I've ever known. It's everything. And when you find Maggie, I want you to tell her that her sister is loved, cherished and protected." Rick said gently.

"And what about you and Daryl?" Glenn asked.

Rick cocked his head and looked at Glenn quizzically. Of all the questions, he could have asked, Rick hadn't expected that one. "He's not jealous if that's what you're asking."

"No, I mean, what about you and Daryl?" Glenn repeated.

Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's complicated, but no. No, we're not together. Not in the way you mean."

"What's complicated about it?" Glenn asked.

Rick huffed out a laugh. Glenn watched him, and waited patiently. "I don't know, man. It's hard to explain. This is...new territory for all of us. I love her. I love him too. Daryl and I just don't express our feelings physically yet."

"Yet?" Glenn asked, seizing on that one word that honestly, has just kind of slipped out. Rick hadn't realized he had worded his answer quite that way until he heard himself say it, but he couldn't deny the subject had been on his mind lately.

Rick met his friend's curious gaze and just shrugged. "I don't know. We love each other. That's certain. The rest is...complicated."

"There's that word 'complicated' again." Glenn said with a smirk.

"I'll admit I was clueless about you three at first," Glenn added. "But after seeing you guys together, it's so obvious now. The three of you, just _fit_ now, ya know?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I know." Rick nodded. "I think you're right that we belong together. All of us. Crazy as it seems. I'm really just starting to understand what we are. All this is so new. But now I see it, and it's just _right_ , Glenn. The three of us, like you said, we just fit." Rick admitted.

"I think in a lot of ways, Maggie and Herschel would be happy." Glenn admitted. "I know they'd be relieved to know that in the middle of all this misery, all this death and pain, Beth has love. They wouldn't be happy about all of the circumstances obviously." Glenn added jokingly.

"Obviously." Rick drawled with a smirk on his lips.

"Merle too, I think. He'd be happy. I mean, for Daryl." Glenn continued.

"Yeah, I guess he would." Rick agreed. He hadn't thought of things quite that way before.

"So, I guess it's not that complicated after all." Glenn said knowingly.

Rick smiled at his friend, and put his hand on his shoulder, steering him towards the door. "Maybe not. Now go to bed. Try and get a few hours rest at least."

"Thanks, man. G'nite Rick."

"G'nite." Rick said, watching his friend head inside.

Rick went to peek in the window on his sleeping lovers one more time before he settled into one of the wooden porch chairs for his watch. Rick was glad to see they hadn't been disturbed by his conversation with Glenn. They needed their rest, and Rick was glad to help them get it. Sighing to himself, he stared out into the dark night, feeling at peace.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Daryl's heart was pounding. The thump of it beating sounded so loud in the quiet of the bedroom that he couldn't believe Beth hadn't woken yet from the noise.

He was a light sleeper. Always had been. His head still throbbed something terrible though, so when Glenn came in to get Rick, of course he was awake, but he hoped that if he stayed quiet, he could fall back asleep as soon as they left.

He really did hope that, until he heard Glenn questioning Rick. From then on out, Daryl lay frozen in bed, all ears, captivated by what he was hearing. And with the bedroom window already cracked-open for him to ash-out his frequent cigarettes, he had no trouble hearing everything that his friends were saying.

Every single word.

Daryl heard the front door shut and Rick and Glenn saying good night. It was only then that he could once again relax his body enough to fall back to sleep. Normally, he'd just get up, being woken this close to morning, but his head hurt still, and he was just so damn tired. He knew his body could use the sleep so he didn't fight it when he felt himself starting to fade.

His last thought before he slipped into sleep was of the words he wasn't supposed to overhear, a rare smile ghosting across his tired face. 


	15. Chapter 15

Night watch had been blissfully calm. Rick heard scattered moans in the distance, but no walkers came close enough to their hideout to be a problem. Rick mentally added clearing their immediate area to his list of things to get done now that this latest crisis had been averted and his family was back together.

Today they would say goodbye to Glenn. Rick did not want him to leave, but he knew the decision was not his to make. He had written down all the places where they would leave coded-messages for Glenn and the others if they ever made it back to this town. If his family moved-on again, the promise of additional messages in multiple places was given as well, a sort-of apocalyptic bread-crumb trail if you will. He knew no plans he could make would be guaranteed in this world, but it was damn-sight better than doing nothing. Rick did not want to take any chances of being lost to the people he cared about ever again.

With the new day's sun just peeking over the horizon, Rick went inside to wake the group. They'd see Glenn and the others safely off and then he'd take his rest while Daryl and Beth started the day. The house was quiet, save for the soft sounds of sleeping people. A light cough, the squeak of springs when someone shifts in bed, gentle breathing, and of course, Eugene's hellish snores. Rick smiled, wondering how Tara could sleep in the same room with him. He barely knew these people, but he knew he'd miss them when they were gone.

When it was just the three of them, they had adjusted. But now the thought of more able bodies had Rick's thoughts turning. They could do so much more with additional people. Be so much better protected. He knew this group was moving on, but for the first time in a long time, Rick was considering the idea of coming out of the shadows and allowing good people in again.

The group reluctantly got ready for the day. Rick had made coffee, a rare treat, for the occasion. Breakfast was oatmeal with sliced apples. The kitchen was warm and smelled delicious.

"You aren't making this any easier you know." Glenn scolded Rick as he took another drink of his hot coffee. "Ah! Nectar of the Gods!"

"Glad you like it. Could have this just about everyday if you stayed. You can always change your mind, you know." Rick teased.

"I know. You know it's not easy for us to leave, right?" Glenn asked, concern coloring his voice.

"We know." Beth answered softly, refilling Glenn's mug while patting him on the shoulder. He smiled up at his sister inlaw.

"Packed you guys some extras for the road." Daryl said entering the kitchen, and plopping a decent size box onto the kitchen counter. "Food, water, medicine, string, duct tape, matches, and some other crap you might find useful."

Eugene walked over to peek into the box. "Condoms?"

Daryl just shrugged and looked at Abraham and Rosita. "Thin walls around here."

Abraham barked out a laugh. "Think he means us, Rosita." He turned towards his lover. "You do get loud, baby." He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rosita didn't comment, but instead took another sip of her coffee, a smirk planted firmly on her lips.

Tara blew out a breath and stood up, with her empty dishes in her hand. "Hate to say it, but I guess I'm ready."

"Me too." Eugene said, draining the last of his mug.

"Yeah, it's time. Let's grab our gear and head out to the truck." Abraham said reluctantly. Even though he was anxious to get going, he had enjoyed his time with Glenn's friends. He wished they were coming to DC with them.

"It's not too late to change your mind either you know." Abraham said repeating Rick's earlier comments made to Glenn.

"I know, but we need to stay. If it makes you feel better, we will miss you guys." Rick admitted.

"Of course you will. We are awesome." Abraham boasted. Rick just shook his head wryly at the big man.

Glenn's group, now laden with their belongings, made their way outside to the truck. Rick, Beth and Daryl followed them out. Hugs, kisses, and promises were exchanged as they said their final goodbyes.

"Take care of yourselves." Rick said, as they all settled inside the truck's cab for the long journey. Abraham started the truck, it's loud rumble filling the air.

"We will. You do the same." Abraham replied, as he put the truck in gear with a whine of grinding metal, and slowly rumbled off down the road.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

They watched Glenn's group until the truck disappeared from their sight, then turned and silently made their way back inside.

Daryl found the first place he could sit and flopped down, wincing and holding his sore head from the sudden movement.

Rick noticed. "Why don't you go get some rest?"

Daryl scoffed. "M'fine. Why don't _you_ get some rest? What you sleep last night, two hours, maybe?"

Rick looked him over, sizing him up as Daryl glared at him. "Maybe, but I don't have a concussion. You do. And you've barely rested since it happened!"

"Said m'fine, Rick." Daryl growled, their blue-eyes locking, narrowing in on each other in frustration. Neither one willing to give in.

"God! Enough already. _Both_ of you go to bed! Scoot now!" Beth insisted, shooing both men with her hands. "I can keep an eye on things all by myself, thank you very much! Neither one of you has had nearly enough rest these last few days, and dammit Daryl, you're still injured. So, knock it off! I'll wake you both for lunch. Now go!"

The men looked at her in shocked silence. Beth cocked her head and silently pointed towards the bedroom for emphasis. Rick smirked, entertained by this bossy-side of his lover. "Guess she means business." He drawled.

"Sure seems like it." Daryl agreed, as he slowly stood up. Beth shot him a look, daring him to push her. Daryl put his hands up in mock-surrender. "I'm goin, I'm goin," he grumbled, barely hiding his own smirk. "Jeez woman."

The exhausted men made their way to the back bedroom. "Love you!" Beth called out to them in a lilting sing-song voice just as they entered the room. They each sat down on the bed, and began to take off their boots and enough clothes to be comfortable while they rested. There were two other bedrooms in their hideout, but neither man made a move to go to a separate room. This is where the three slept every night. Even though it was just the two of them at the moment, it just seemed natural to stay close.

"She's a bossy little thing." Rick commented off-handedly as he crawled under the covers.

"Hmmm. That she is." Daryl replied sleepily. Rick felt the mattress dip under the weight of his friend's body as he settled in next to him. He squirmed around for a bit, trying to settle-down, but couldn't.

"Quit it." Daryl grumbled, already sounding half-asleep.

"Sorry." Rick mumbled, trying to stay still, but failing miserably. He just couldn't relax. He felt tense and awkward lying next to Daryl, which he realized, was completely stupid. They'd slept in the same bed, many times, their body's touching at various points and he had never given it a thought. They'd seen each other naked. They'd watched the other have sex, and knew _exactly_ how the other man looked when he came. All of it, extremely personal and intimate. It was the closest relationship he'd ever had with another man. Daryl was more than just his friend. He was family.

But despite that close connection, things felt different. He knew why, of course. Hard as it was to admit to himself, Rick couldn't stop thinking about what Beth had done to him in that bomb shelter. The pleasure had been startling. _Awakening_.

Pleasure she had learned from Daryl.

He wasn't upset or disgusted. Not at all actually. What he was having trouble wrapping his head around was that he was a 36-year-old man, who was absolutely blindsided by the feelings Beth had unlocked in his own body. It made Rick feel foolish for being so ignorant, so naive. It made him wonder what else he'd missed out on in this life while he was busy following all the rules?

It also made him hyper-aware of Daryl, throwing the comfortable balance of their friendship completely out of whack on Rick's end. Daryl was thankfully unaware of the chaos he had unwittingly caused in his friend. These emotions left him feeling on-edge, and the normally self-secure leader hated every damn bit of it.

Annoyed with himself, Rick tamped down his tumultuous feelings and turned towards Daryl. His friend was lying on his back asleep already, his chest rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm. Light snores ghosted over his slightly-parted lips as he slept.

Rick could see the swell of the fading lump on his forehead. The cut above it already looked a million times better. Beth had cleaned the wound earlier, and had left only a loose bandage over it, saying it needed to "breathe". Rick could see that some of Daryl's hair was now sticking against the bandage. Carefully, he tried to move the tangled ends away from the adhesive before they became stuck tight.

At Rick's light touch, Daryl's eyes cracked open. "S'goin' on?" He croaked.

"Sorry. Was trying to fix your bandage, so it wouldn't pull." He whispered, backing away from his friend to give him some space. "I'll leave you be. Go back to sleep."

Turning away, Rick was surprised when his sleepy friend grabbed his shoulder and gently tugged him back over to face him. "C'mere." He muttered, pulling him closer against him until their bodies were facing each other, only a hairs-breath apart. They lay that way for a few moments, before Daryl spoke again.

"Thought I lost you." He mumbled, resting his forehead against his friend's as if it was the most natural thing in the world, to be this close. His breath felt warm on Rick's face.

"Thought I lost you too." Rick countered, his voice low and rough as he tried to brush more of Daryl's hair away from the bandage.

"Leave it. Doesn't hurt." Daryl said taking Rick's hand away from his injured head. He linked their fingers, and pulled them down together under the warm covers to rest on his bare stomach.

Rick's breath hitched slightly, feeling the gentle slide of Daryl's rough fingers against his own. It felt nice, soothing even he thought sighing, and despite himself he began to relax.

He looked up to find Daryl watching him with hooded eyes. "You ok?" He mumbled, sensing the lingering tension in Rick.

He nodded, rubbing his thumb across the soft pad of Daryl's hand, still linked with his own, making him shudder. Rick smiled at the reaction and gave his friend's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm gonna be." He said, and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Daryl's forehead.

"Good. Now go to sleep." Daryl said, snuggling closer and closing his eyes with a contented-sigh.

Rick followed his lead, and within moments, he succumbed to the warmth and comfort of Daryl, and he too fell fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I set out to write some smut this chapter and instead all this sappy, romantic stuff happened. Hopefully you enjoyed our boys little moment together. They are very sweet, aren't they?


	16. Chapter 16

Beth was just heading to check on the men when she heard the shower running. So instead of heading to the bedroom, she padded on bare feet back toward the kitchen to fix them all something to eat, humming as she went. It was these little moments that she was so grateful for now. Making lunch for the people she loved. Secure in the knowledge that they were together, healthy and whole. Stuff she used to think of as boring when she was growing up on the farm.

Beth shook her head wryly, as she cut up onions and turnips for the beginnings of a stew. She could barely identify with the girl she had been then. Life was just so completely different now, that her past almost seemed a dream. That world and everything she knew and cared about in it, was gone, never, ever to return. She had mourned it, the loss of that life. So much so that in the early days, she tried to end it all, she recalled, tracing the faded, jagged scars on her wrist.

Daddy had always said not to despair when life became difficult, she remembered, adding canned beans and tomatoes to the pot and lighting the gas stove with a wooden match. He had said, trust in God. He will provide. He will show you the way. And even though she had many reasons not to believe anymore, she still did.

Now here she was. Despite all the odds, despite all her many sins, she had found a new purpose and miraculously, love. Rick and Daryl were her greatest blessings, and together they were surviving, forging a life in this new world.

She had trusted in God and He had provided. Despite her many failings, God loved her still. They may all be sinners, but they were still good, despite this brutal and deadly new world. Beth felt in her heart that had to count for something. Stirring the now-bubbling stew, she added some spices and set the pot to simmer. Then she headed down the hall.

\----------------------------------------

Daryl balled-up the sodden bandage that fell off his head in the shower, and tossed it into the bathroom trash. Then, he grabbed the damp towel Rick had just used for his shower, to rub carefully at his own dripping hair. Peering into the mirror above the sink, he was pleased to see that his wound, although discolored and still puffy, was mostly healed. No more need for a damned bandage.

Grabbing his toothbrush, he squirted on a generous glob of minty toothpaste and scrubbed at his teeth. It was surreal after the events of the last few days to be back here in this bathroom, calmly brushing his teeth after a morning nap, preparing for a relaxing meal with his family. Daryl could smell the cooking stew, and his stomach grumbled in anticipation.

Mostly dried off, he didn't bother with a towel but instead strode back into the room naked. Rick had finished showering before him but instead of his friend being dressed and ready for lunch, Daryl could see he had gotten a much better offer. Rick was still naked, his hard-on jutting out proudly from between his muscled thighs. He had Beth shirtless already and they were busy kissing on their bed.

"Thought we'd at least eat first." Daryl jokingly complained as he took a seat in his chair by the bedroom window and lit up one of the cigarettes he now kept on the window sill just for these occasions.

"We can- _Ahh_!...We can wait!" Beth gasped as Rick fondled and licked over her  
nipple, sucking the stiff bud into his mouth and tonguing it the way they knew she loved.

Pulling off their lover, Rick turned toward Daryl and grinned, his fingers still toying with her breasts. "C'mon. Help you work up a healthy appetite."

"Mmm-hmm." He grunted, shifting his hips,his cock stiffening from the beautiful sight before him. They knew how much he loved this. Even if he was starving, he'd choose them like this over food, every damn time. "Food'll keep."

"That's what I thought." Rick said chuckling as he popped the button on Beth's pants and worked them off her legs.

"We'll want you soon." Beth warned Daryl as Rick threw her panties on the floor next to her other discarded clothing.

Daryl nodded and took another drag from his cigarette. With his other hand, he slowly fisted his cock mesmerized as always by the sight before him. A sight, he realized soberly, that that could have been lost to him forever.

"What do you want to see?" Rick breathed, locking eyes with Daryl, his hands still busy on Beth, but clearly needing their shared connection as well. Fierce emotion gripped Daryl from the weight of that stare.

 _What did he want to see?_ Daryl mused over the familiar question, enjoying the pulses of pleasure coursing through him as he watched his loves and slowly stroked himself. Then without conscious thought, a vision of him between Rick's legs, suckling him, with Beth between his own legs enjoying more of the same, invaded his thoughts, making his cock throb so hard in his hand that it pulled a startled moan right out of him.

Shocked by the direction and intensity of his thoughts, Daryl tensed-up and froze. He felt guilty and stupid for thinking about Rick like that when he knew he wasn't that way. True, it wasn't a new thought, but it was one he thought he kept well-hidden. His own private fantasy that he could take out and play with in his head whenever he wanted too. It pissed him off that it had surfaced at this particular moment because it had no place in their reality.

Despite what he had overheard Rick say to Glenn last night, Daryl knew his friend didn't want or need more from Daryl, and that was ok. The three of them were together and that was enough. It was more than enough actually. It was everything. He loved Rick, and he loved Beth. They were together, and it was perfect. _It was enough_. Had to be. Wanting more was just plain greedy and tempting fucking fate as far as he was concerned. No sense pushing things and risking what they had now. No matter what he thought he overheard, his friend had never given him any indication he desired him in that way. Their love straddled the old lines of conventional relationships certainly, but Daryl couldn't- wouldn't push for more. He knew this happiness they had together now was more than he deserved. No way in hell would he risk losing what he had by pushing his luck.

Daryl let go of his hardness, flexed his fingers, and stood up, yanking on a pair of nearby shorts. He cleared his throat by way of an explanation. "I...ummm...think I'll eat somethin' after all."

Rick and Beth turned and focused on him, both their faces holding identical expressions of surprise. "You ok?" Beth asked.

"Feelin a bit off, all the sudden." Daryl stammered. He was, but not in the way he was insinuating. Still, he'd rather stretch the truth a little than confess the direction of his thoughts. Without waiting for a response, he walked out of the room.

Tense and agitated, he grabbed a bowl out of the kitchen cabinet and roughly shoveled some stew into it. Yanking a spoon out of the drawer, he slammed it on the table and practically threw himself into a chair, rattling the bowl and spoon with the impact. Grabbing the spoon, he absently shoved in a mouthful of scalding stew, and without even tasting it, swallowed, burning his tongue in the process.

"Fuck!" He cursed, putting his hand over his mouth. Served him right, he thought, as the pain radiated through his mouth.

"Here." He heard Rick say, handing him a bottle of water. He hadn't even heard his friend enter the kitchen, being so consumed with his own angry thoughts.

Embarrassed by his outburst, Daryl couldn't meet his friend's eyes. Instead he just took the bottle and mumbled, "thanks", taking a long satisfying pull.

Rick was quiet while Daryl drank his fill. After a moment, he asked him. "What's going on?"

Daryl just shrugged, looking down at his own bare feet. What could he say? Nothing that wouldn't change the best thing that's ever happened to him in his whole fucked up life.

When he finally looked up at his friend's gaze, he was taken back by the strong emotion he saw in those blue-eyes, radiating back at him. He swallowed nervously and looked down again, any words he could think to say dying on his lips, choked-off from the weight of Rick's intense stare.

Rick cleared his throat, and began to speak, his voice low and rough. "You don't wanna tell me, I get it. You've been so good with everything these last months. You rescued me, patched me up, took care of me till I was back on my feet again. Daryl, you gave me Beth..."

"Don't." Daryl interrupted. "S'not that."

"I never wanted to overstep my place here. I feel I've crossed the line when the last thing I want is to hurt either one of you." Rick continued.

"Stop." Daryl pleaded, dropping his head into his hands. "You don't understand."

"I think I do." Rick countered gruffly.

When Daryl looked up again, Beth had appeared next to Rick. She had gotten dressed too, and Daryl felt pissed off all over again knowing he ruined their moment together with his bullshit.

"Are you done eating?" Beth questioned calmly, looking down at his still full bowl.

Daryl nodded, tapping his foot nervously, his appetite long since vanished. She sat down next to him, looked over toward Rick, and asked. "Can you give us a minute?"

Rick looked back and forth between them, and nodded towards Beth. Daryl could see the hurt on his face and it pained him to know he was the cause of it. He watched as Rick grabbed his boots, slipped them on and headed out to sit by Carl's grave.

When they we're alone, Daryl met Beth's stare. "I'm fucking everything up." He whispered.

"You're not. You're just not seeing the whole picture. When you were gone, things changed."

"Was gone one day." Daryl scoffed.

"It was enough." Beth smiled. "Remember the day Rick and I argued about going to DC.? He suggested a bomb shelter as an alternative and I got angry. Then he got  
angry too?"

Daryl nodded smirking. "You were so pissed."

"You remember the real reason we were both so angry?" She questioned.

"Course I do. You two just couldn't see it." He answered.

"Why do you think that is?" She asked.

"You were both scared. Scared of what I'd think. Scared of what each other'd think. Just scared, and I didn't want you to be." He replied with a shrug.

"Exactly." She said.

"What are you saying girl?" He asked suspiciously.

"I think you should fuck Rick." She said calmly. He stared at her a moment before the force of her words penetrated.

She looked at him, her expression softening in sympathy at his obvious confusion. Daryl had the sense that he should have known what she was gonna say, shoulda seen it coming, but he truly did not. Besides the irony of her repeating his own damn words back at him, he was also stupidly surprised when the words left her pretty pink lips.

Finally, he sputtered out, " _What?!_ "

Patiently, like she knew this would be difficult, she explained. "Don't you see? You're both just afraid. Like he and I were before."

"I'm not afraid of nothin'." He growled, immediately on the defensive.

"You are. You're both afraid of this, and I don't blame you. You're both too blind and stubborn to see it, but I do. _I know_." She insisted, refusing to be ignored when she knew she was right.

"You're wrong." He countered shaking his head and pursing his lips angrily as she continued.

"I'm not wrong. You and Rick are everything to me. I would never, ever risk what we have if I wasn't sure." She challenged him, knowing that her surly lover didn't have faith in much, but he did have faith in her.

Daryl chewed his bottom lip and looked at her, feeling the weight of her words sink in. She wouldn't lie to him. Despite his denial he was positive at least about that. Even still, it was hard to believe what she was saying could possibly be true.

"Trust me?" Beth pushed, seeing him start to waver.

"I do trust you. I do, but I just _can't_. You don't get it. He wouldn't look at me the same if he knew." He whispered, certain of this truth at least.

"He already knows." Beth confessed, cringing a bit at the distraught look on his face.

"What?! Why would you tell him that? He groaned, shame and embarrassment hitting him like a punch to his gut.

"He asked." She replied softly.

"Why would he ask that?" He scoffed, with a bitter tone.

"Why do you _think_?" She challenged, her eyebrows raised, as she watched his face  
change from the weight of what she was telling him.

Daryl shook his head, trying to deny the logic of her words. "He's not- Rick ain't that way." He reasoned.

"No, he's not. He's not one thing or another. Either are you. Either am I for that matter." Beth explained. "We are what we are now because we love each other. Together, we are changing, for the better I think. It's as simple as that."

"Ain't simple at all." Daryl grumbled.

"Change is hard." Beth agreed, her fingers absently brushing over the faint scars at her wrist. "But worth it."

Daryl looked towards the back door. Rick was out there, waiting. "Now what?" He asked her, absently chewing his thumb nail.

Beth sighed, and stretched her back a bit. "I give you two some time, like you did for Rick and I. Hopefully you both don't fuck it up."

Daryl raised his eyebrows at her swear, and Beth smiled.

"I don't want things to change too much." He said, reaching out to cup her soft cheek.

She nuzzled into his touch. "Then tell him that. He loves you too you know."

Daryl nodded, and sat back in his chair. He watched as Beth got up and walked over to the stove to scoop out a bowl of stew for herself, cover the pot and turn off the range. She stowed her knife and gun in her belt like he taught her. Then, grabbed a water bottle and the paperback she'd never gotten the chance to finish, and headed toward the back door. Hand on the knob, she turned back and said, "I'll send him in. Have lunch, talk. And for God's sake, make sure you listen too. I'm going to go sit by Carl for awhile."

Daryl nodded, got up and walked over to throw his arms around her. "You're too good for the likes of me, you know," he whispered, and gently kissed her lips. Beth smiled, and whispered back. "Love you, too." Then she pushed open the door to go get Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written. Then, when it finally worked, it was crazy long. So, I split it into two chapters. Hoping that with all that rewriting and editing, it still works. Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

A few moments later, Rick walked in the back door. Daryl watched nervously as he took the seat next to him at the kitchen table.

"This feels like déjà vu all over again." Rick joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Daryl glowered at him, not finding the humor in any of this, but was grateful at least for how normal his friend sounded, for now anyways.

"It is kinda funny you've got to admit." Rick commented.

"Only funny if it doesn't wreck everything." Daryl admitted quietly.

"That's what I want too you know." Rick confessed. "And damn, it's just me after all. We can handle this."

"So now what?" Daryl questioned him.

"Don't know. You're the one with the experience." Rick quipped.

"Fuck you, Grimes." Daryl retorted, with an aggressive tip of his chin.

Rick laughed. "Alright. Fair enough. I deserved that. Still, I am a little put-out you kept that stuff to yourself."

"What stuff?" Daryl asked, still tense and worried..

"Didn't Beth tell you?" Rick questioned him.

Daryl shook his head, and Rick blew out a long-breath before answering. "She touched me… _inside_."

"Ah." Daryl smirked, relaxing a bit at Rick's confession. "She showed you that, huh?"

"Yeah, you ass. Why else do you think I was asking about your personal life? I had to know where she learned that, didn't i?" Rick admitted.

"Liked it, did ya?" Daryl asked peeking at Rick from under his lashes and shifting a bit in his seat, thinking about Beth fingering Rick, knowing the pleasure the other man must of felt and wishing like hell he could have been there to see.

Rick met his stare. "Yeah, I did like it. A lot."

"So, _that_ would be ok?" Daryl wondered aloud.

"This isn't a negotiation, Daryl." Rick said softly.

"I know. I'm just... I don't know what to think here. Wasn't expecting any of this and I- I don't want things to change. I like things the way they are." Daryl grumbled out his frustration, hating the uncertainty of it all.

Rick stood up and walked over to his friend. "I like how things are too, but maybe they could be better, if you're willing to try?"

Daryl swallowed nervously and stood up, putting him directly in front of the former leader. "Still here, aren't I?"

Rick smiled, and pushed his friend's long, dark bangs out of his eyes. "Yes. Yes, you are." Without breaking their gaze, he took the initiative, slowly leaned in, closing the distance between them and pressed his lips to Daryl's.

Rick's lips felt soft and firm against his own. The press and slide of his warm, wet mouth, sent electric pulses all through Daryl's body, making him shudder and groan. Making Daryl aware, despite his denial, just how much he'd been wanting this- how much he'd been wanting Rick.

He kissed him again, slipping his tongue to part his lips, stroking over wet flesh that pressed back just as eagerly against his own. Both of them, hungry to taste- hungry for more, as they panted and fought for air against each other mouths. Neither one willing to pull away or stop.

After a few more breathless moments, Daryl pulled back from Rick's mouth to nip and lick at his throat, tasting a path across his warm skin, while his hand pushed up under the hem of his tshirt to stroke along the bare skin of his stomach.

Gasping, Rick pulled back just enough to run shaky fingers through his dark, curly hair. He gazed at his friend with hooded, lust-blown eyes, and in a rough-voice said. "Guess that answers that question."

"Fuck yeah it does." Daryl murmured, threading his fingers behind Rick's head, pulling him back to his mouth for another desperate kiss. It didn't take long for kisses to lead to touches, both men wanting more but also hesitant to push past the other's-still unknown boundaries. Despite their intimacies, this was new, and neither one of them wanted to fuck it up.

"Should we get Beth?" Rick managed to gasp out as Daryl continued to mouth and suck at his sensitive neck.

"She'll come in when she's ready." He pulled back and answered, grabbing Rick's hand to tug him down the hallway to their bedroom.

Rick nodded and kept pace, letting Daryl lead him until they were in the room. Then, he grabbed the hunter by the shoulders, and spun him around so they were facing. Roughly kissing his mouth, the leader walked him backwards to the bed. When his knees connected with the mattress, they folded gently, leaving Daryl lying on his back in nothing but his boxers, his erection tenting the thin cotton fabric.

"You've got too many clothes on, Grimes." Daryl noted, looking up at his friend from the bed.

"Taking care of that right now, Dixon." He answered, his hard-on jutting out and bobbing lightly between his thighs as he twisted and bent his body around to finish undressing. Finally naked, Rick reached down for the edge of Daryl's boxers and quickly tugged them off his prone body, leaving him completely bare as well. He looked down at the hunter and smiled.

"What? You've seen me a hundred times at least." Daryl said squirming under the leader's intense gaze.

"Yeah but _this_ ," he answered hoarsely, wrapping his fingers around Daryl's thick erection for the first time, making him hiss in pleasure. "is just for me."

Daryl whimpered, as he caressed up and over his hard flesh, twisting his grip a little when he reached the sensitive head. Rick was eager to please, his touch hesitant but determined. He fumbled a bit until he found the rhythm. Stroking Daryl firmly from root to tip, he grinned madly when a drop of precome beaded up at the tip from his fledgling efforts.

" _Fuck_ , you're good at this." Daryl moaned, as another wave of pleasure coursed through him.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Rick replied arrogantly, brimming with pride with every whimper, every moan he forced out of Daryl. He watched as that first bead of liquid shook, then spilled over from his motions, dribbling down his cock, lubricating the hot, swollen flesh, only to be replaced by another drop when Rick pumped his hand over again. It was mesmerizing. It made Rick's own cock throb just watching it. Reaching out with his free hand, he touched his finger to the tip, letting the precome coat his finger, then put it between his lips to taste- licking the come off his fucking finger.

"Goddamn," Daryl moaned at the sight of Rick tasting him, making him fuck up harder into Rick's fist, making his cock twitch and leak so much that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out.

No fucking way was Daryl ready for this to be done. He grabbed Rick by the arm and he pulled him up next to him on the bed so they were side-by-side facing each other. Rick was so fucking perfect lying there next to him that it almost hurt to look at him. His pale skin was flushed, his lips were kiss-bitten red, his hair was a mess, and he was hard for him. _For him_.

The man was sexy as hell, and it was crazy to believe that he could allow himself the freedom to feel this way about him, let alone actually touch him. Brimming with happiness, Daryl pressed his body tight against Rick's to claim those lips again and feel all that bare skin firm against his own. His skin felt hot and smooth. Daryl could feel the taut firmness of Rick's muscles as he moved against him, setting off little sparks of want with every shift and squirm of his body. Rick's erection was pressed against Daryl's thigh, hot and heavy, so he shifted again, to finally reach down and cup over his hardness, squeezing him lightly to feel the weight of him.

"My turn," Daryl breathed, wrapping his hand around Rick's erection, groaning as it immediately twitched against his palm.

"Feels so good." Rick moaned, rocking his hips as Daryl's busy hands explored, stroked, and caressed over hard flesh he'd been afraid to say he wanted.

"Was there any doubt?" Daryl smirked, rubbing over him, teasing Rick, as he steadily jerked his cock. The leader couldn't form words to answer, he could only pant and shake his head 'no' at the question. Daryl felt Rick's muscles tense against the pleasure building within his body. He was fucking dripping for him already, hot and pulsing with every reverent stroke of his hand. Fuck!

Daryl was so turned on that he was aching. His cock, hard, wet and pulsing in need, grinding against the coarse hair of Rick's muscled thigh. He knew he wouldn't last- was a miracle he held out this long. Rick gasped and shuddered against him as he kept up the pace, leaking steady into his hand, letting Daryl know he was close too.

Releasing his grip, he quickly pulled up his already damp hand to spit in it, make it dripping wet. Then, once again reached down between them. This time, he wrapped his hands around both their cocks pushed firmly together in the tight, wet space. He caressed over their fevered flesh until he found a rhythm, then moved faster over them, precome and spit lubricating every stroke, as he picked up the pace.

"Holy...fuck, _Daryl_!" Rick cried out from the perfect friction Daryl was giving them both. All Rick could do was gasp, and moan, and just fucking feel. Their cocks rutting and rubbing together into the warm, wet tightness of Daryl's sure hands, had his orgasm barreling down on him within moments.

"Gonna come- m'gonna come!" Rick groaned his warning, and threw his head back, fucking up harder…faster.

Daryl moaned his approval, feeling the heat of him so close, smelling him, gasping together into their shared-air, his hard cock fucking tight against his own. It was too much. It was perfect. Rick was fucking _wrecking him_. He was right there too, and the thought of them getting-off together was short-circuiting his already frazzled brain.

"Daryl- God... _FUCK_!" Rick cried out, every muscle clenching and trembling as he erupted hot, wet, streams of come pulsing out between their sweaty bodies.

Daryl watched his lover's face, enthralled at the sight. Two more strokes set him tumbling over the edge. He came hard, whimpering as his body shook in pleasure, adding to the wetness between them.

Neither man thought to move when it was done. They stayed in the same position, facing each other on the bed, as they came down from their orgasms.

"Jesus," Rick breathed.

"Nope, just me," Daryl smirked.

"After that, you can't convince me you don't walk on water," Rick teased, kissing his forehead. "Damn. Think we can ever top that?"

"Know we can. Just give an old man a minute," Daryl teased back, a rare grin resting on his face.

"Good answer." Beth added from the open doorway.

Daryl outstretched his arm to her. "C'mere, Princess."

Beth smiled and walked into their room. "You sure? I'm happy to give you guys your time."

"Just had our time." Rick replied, yawning. "Come lay with us."

Beth took one look at the debauched sheets, and her sticky, sweaty lovers, and wrinkled her nose. "Got a better idea. How about you two go heat up that stew and then we can clean up a bit?"

As if on cue, both men's stomach's rumbled at the mention of food, and Beth giggled. "Ok, guess that's a yes then. Food first and then…"

"And _then_ …?" Rick interrupted her, running a finger down Daryl's muscled-arm suggestively, making him shiver.

"And then," Beth replied slowly, gazing at her lovers, " _anything we damn well please_."


	18. Chapter 18

Beth let the men go eat while she stripped the filthy sheets from their bed. She had already eaten and was happy to let them relax and just enjoy each other's company in private a bit longer. It was wonderful that things between them had worked out. Not that she didn't think they would. She had seen the changes in their relationship these last week's first hand after all. But there has been that sliver of doubt that things would somehow go south, which would have affected all of them really. Luckily, things seemed good. More than good from what she's seen, Beth thought smiling.

Pulling clean linens out of the hall closet, she shook them out and began to make up their bed. A light floral scent could still be detected in the soft cotton of the bed sheets. It made Beth frown thinking of the person who had washed these sheets, most likely before the turn, forced to abandon their home and go to God-knows-what fate.

Shaking her head lightly, Beth chided herself for her gloomy thoughts. You can't think that way now. Can't think about the what-if's or dwell on the sadness. She knew better than to let herself get bogged down that way. Trick was, she had learned, just don't go down those roads. Focus on the light. Focus on the good. Follow that. That's how you survived. That's how you lived.

Bed made, she made her way to the kitchen. Rick and Daryl were still eating, sharing shy smiles across the worn wooden table. The sight warmed her heart, and helped to chase away her dark thoughts from a moment ago. Rick stood up motioned for her to sit in his chair. Scraping the last bite of stew from his bowl with his spoon, he popped it in his mouth and quickly swallowed as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Delicious stew, Beth." He thanked her, his voice light and easy. "Grabbing first shower. You won't be much longer?" He questioned his two loves as he made his way to the sink to drop his bowl.

"We'll be ready and waiting." Beth answered easily.

"Leave the dishes. I'll get em later." He added, giving Daryl's shoulder an affectionate squeeze as he walked off.

Beth watched Daryl's eyes track Rick until the leader was out of sight. Wearing an uncharacteristic goofy-grin, he looked back to find Beth staring at him.

"What?" He grumbled, his grin fading, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Nothing." Beth replied airily, not wanting to fawn, knowing Daryl would hate it. "Nice to see is all. Been a long time coming."

Daryl muttered under his breath a bit but managed a curt nod in acknowledgement. She didn't take offense to his reaction. She knew him too well to be fazed by it.

They sat in comfortable silence together while he dug in and finished eating. His bowl just about empty, he once again focused on Beth. His expression sharpened as he watched her with his intense blue-eyes. Pointing the tip of his spoon at her, he narrowed his gaze and asked. "Sure you're good with all this?"

"Was my idea, remember?" Beth teased.

"Yeah." He recognized, the shy smile on his lips not enough to chase away the note of concern in his voice. "Things'll be different now." He reminded her.

"I know. It'll be better." She said with confidence. It was enough to set the smile on his face.

Taking one last bite of food, he stood up with a loud scrape of his chair across the wooden floor and walked to the sink, placing his bowl next to Rick's.

"C'mon." He said, taking her by the hand and steering her gently toward their bedroom.

She followed him willingly. They made their way to the room just as Rick was emerging from the shower, bath towel around his trim waist.

"Shower's free." He offered, roughly toweling-off his dripping, dark curls, making the muscles in his chest and arms bunch and flex as he moved. Beth stared freely, admiring Rick's body without shame. Daryl glanced at Rick, blushed, and headed into the bathroom to get himself cleaned up.

Rick let him pass, then walked over to sit near Beth on the bed. Turning towards him she smiled, carding her fingers through his damp curls and then trailing them down his neck to his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed at the gentle contact.

He shifted to reach her better. Despite his damp skin, she could feel the heat coming off him, smell his natural musk. Instantly, her pulse quickened. She could feel the beginning buzz of arousal as her blood pulsed faster through her veins, setting off little pulses of want all over her body Beth took a deep breath, letting the exquisite feeling course through her. She imagined this must be what addicts felt when they got their fix. A feeling so wonderful, so perfect, that you savored it, would happily drown in it, do anything- except willingly give it up.

Gazing into her eyes the entire time, Rick slowly pulled her T-shirt over her head and unclipped her bra. Gently cupping her naked breasts, he ran his thumbs over her nipples, causing them to pucker as her head dropped back from the pleasure.

"You ok with all this?" He whispered. Beth lifted her head and for the second time that day found herself pinned under the intense gaze of a blue-eyed lover.

"Do I seem unhappy?" Beth wondered with a slight frown, pulling back from his touch. "Daryl asked me the same thing earlier."

"Are you?" He questioned, his head cocking slightly to the side as he studied her.

"I want this, Rick...for all of us." She explained.

He smiled, and visibly relaxed. "You're an unusual woman Beth. Full of surprises."

Beth's frown deepened. "I'm not sure that's a compliment?" She questioned, her old insecurities about her sexual appetite swirling uncomfortably in her gut.

Rick did not miss her change of demeanor and was immediately chagrined. "You're wrong...so wrong. I'm in awe of you, Beth." He assured her, his voice full of emotion.

"It's ok. I know I'm different, but I won't apologize. Not anymore." Beth said, with a defiant lift to her chin.

"I don't want you too. I don't." He said, shaking his head. "You're perfect." He whispered, lowering his head to her bare stomach, inhaling deeply against her soft, warm skin.

She huffed out her disbelief, but said nothing more, as he reached for her once again.

"You're smart." He said, kissing over her stomach, making her abs bunch and tremble, his eyes on her face hoping for a smile.

"Kind." He emphasized, popping the button on her pants and lowering the zipper, placing soft bites along the new skin as it was revealed.

"Loving." He continued, tugging her pants and panties down her pale legs until they puddled on the floor, his eyes flashing when he spied her reluctant smile.

"Beautiful." He confessed, spreading her legs and sliding his big body between them, knees ending up bent on the floor.

"Uninhibited." He breathed, lowering his head to her pussy and softly kissing her there.

He nuzzled against her flesh, his warm breath making her shiver. "Don't."

"Ever." He murmured, swirling his tongue over the tip of her swollen clit, making her whimper.

"Change." He growled, his eager fingers spreading her so he could push his lips in deep against her sensitive flesh. Hissing, Beth fisted the clean sheets beneath her and arched up, pushing harder against his busy mouth as he licked and explored every inch of her.

Lost in sensation, Beth keened and thrashed as Rick expertly explored her. His mouth vibrating against her fevered flesh with every hum and moan emerging from his own excitement at pleasing her. He knew her body well and loved to drive her wild.

She was so lost in the moment that she didn't hear Daryl finish up in the shower and join them, until she felt Rick startle and raise his head to look over his shoulder at him. The leader was still kneeling on the floor, his torso bent over the bed with his head firmly between Beth's thighs. She could see Daryl was now kneeling on the floor behind him, running his hands over Rick's back reverently, fingers trailing over his muscled ass and down the back of his firm, hairy thighs.

Daryl locked eyes with Beth, his expression a question. She smiled at him and without breaking their gaze, let him know her approval of his joining them by threaded her fingers into Rick's curls and directed him back to down to her. "Keep going...feels _so_ good."

Beth could feel Rick's lips smile against her sensitive flesh as he eagerly complied. His tongue was moving harder- rougher against her as his own body naturally responded to Daryl's touch. She knew the exact moment the hunter's fingers found Rick's cock. He whimpered against her flesh, his pace stuttering as he reacted to the pleasure, causing Beth's own body to throb in concert.

Rick kept at her, pausing only when his own pleasure became too great, then devouring her all over again when he had a reprieve. Beth closed her eyes and just let the feelings take over, pulsing through her body with every shaky swipe of Rick's tongue.

Daryl stroked Rick's cock steady, the leader's little hitches and moans puffing against her at a now continuous pace. His lips and tongue pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Beth opened her eyes and found Daryl watching her.

When their blue eyes met, he slowly leaned forward and pushed two fingers against her lips. "Suck?" He asked, his voice low and rough.

Beth parted her lips and swirled her tongue around the thick digits, coating them in saliva. Daryl withdrew his fingers and she watched, panting, as he pressed them against Rick's entrance.

Rick tensed, then trembled in anticipation as Daryl slowly worked one wet finger in, then another, his other hand still pumping the leader's cock, and Beth could feel every damn bit of it. Daryl found that perfect spot inside him and rubbed against it, making Rick choke out a high-pitched moan and rock his body hard, bumping against her.

Realizing he wasn't going to last, but still desperate to please, Rick wrapped his full lips around her clit and steadily suckled her until her breath exploded in a strangled moan. She peaked hard, crying out as she gripped his hair tight, arching up against him as her orgasm washed through her. "Rick! God- _RICK_!"

Her body was still trembling with aftershocks when Rick turned his head away, resting his face against her bare thigh, giving her frazzled nerves a break as he continued to writhe in pleasure from Daryl's steady touch.

The hunter watched Beth and waited before continuing his relentless pace. He crooked his finger steady inside him, making his own cock pulse as he finally got to see Rick- spread out before him, arching his spine and quivering, his mouth parted against Beth's thigh as he moaned in pleasure... all from Daryl's busy hands.

God _damn_.

"Oh... _Oh_ , fuck! Daryl, gonna come!" Rick groaned, trembling uncontrollably as he neared his peak.

Beth felt Daryl respond, stroking Rick's cock harder- faster, shoving him right over the edge, his orgasm roaring through him, as his cock pulsed, coating Daryl's fingers in warm, wet come. Rick collapsed, his hot, moist breath gusting out against her thigh. Beth stroked through his damp hair as he twitched through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"C'mere." She panted, reaching for their smug lover, watching them both through his narrowed gaze. Daryl crawled up beside her as Beth scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side. He turned over to face her, and began to kiss her lips. After a few breathless moments, she broke their kiss, winked saucily at him, and moved down between his legs, stroking over his waiting erection, making him hiss in pleasure at the contact.

"Feels good," he grunted, thrusting against the light pressure.

"Gonna feel better." She said, lowering her head and surrounding him fully in the wet heat of her mouth.

"God- _Fuck_!" He cursed. lifting himself up on his elbows to see her better.

Bobbing over him at a steady pace, she felt the bed dip as Rick moved next to Daryl. She heard wet noises and turned her head to see her lover's mouths joined in a kiss as Rick's hand moved to stroke over Daryl's heaving chest. He lightly pinched his nipple making the hunter grunt and thrust up into Beth's mouth, causing her to moan around his length. The chain reaction had him cursing once again, writhing his hips in pleasure.

"Fuck Beth, m'close!" He groaned, breaking away from the leader's kiss to warn her.

Rick dipped lower, sucking open mouth kisses over Daryl's chest and stomach until he was even with Beth on the bed, framing the hunter's groin between them. He ran his finger lightly down Beth's cheek, causing her to flick her eyes over to his. She watched as he planted kisses on Daryl's thigh, inching closer to where Beth was, her lips still wrapped tightly around the hunter's length. She felt his lips rain gentle kisses on her face as his fingers gently pulled her closer to him, causing her to pull off Daryl with a soft pop and press against his own waiting lips. The hunter didn't feel the loss before Rick wrapped his palm around the his hardness and stroked him as he continued to kiss Beth.

Smiling, she pulled back and steered his eager mouth toward Daryl's erection. She watched with satisfaction as Rick's lips pressed over him with a sigh, eagerly exploring every inch of the hunter's waiting cock.

Beth couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight before her. Wanting to be a part of it, she kissed down to Daryl's balls, and slowly licked wet trails over the sensitive flesh, while Rick continued to taste him. The two lovers sharing the tight space to please him.Daryl's hands were wild and desperate, petting over and gripping them both as his hips thrusted up, over and over again, moving erratically as his body pulsed and shook against the twin sensations.

Pulling back a bit to watch them, Beth sucked her fingers shiny with spit and smiled as Daryl's eyes tracked her over Rick's bobbing head. Within moments, she had two fingers in him, the way he taught her, pushing deep as her small digits could reach, curling them inside toward his straining cock.

The combination was electrifying. Daryl bucked and thrust and moaned, his firm hands anchoring Rick's head as he sucked him off, while simultaneously pushing back against Beth's talented fingers.

"Fuck!" He cried out, pulling Rick violently off his cock. The leader managed to grip him first, and stroking hard once- twice...Daryl hit that edge and was lost, his cock pulsing out streaks of thick, white come between them.

"Fuucck." Daryl groaned, covering his face with his hands while his lover's scooted in close to his sweaty, spent form, stroking loving hands over him while he settled.

"That was..." Rick began.

"Fuuuccckkk!" Daryl groaned louder, interrupting him.

"Yeah...What he said." Rick grunted, making Beth giggle.

Beth stretched her leg and yelped when she hit a cold, wet spot. "Guys, just so you know, this is our last set of clean sheets. Laundry's piling up I'm afraid. Gonna need to set up for washing soon, or move on, keep scavenging as we go like we've been. I mean, we could easily hit neighboring houses, but it just got me thinking about making plans...?."

Daryl turned towards Rick. "What do ya think? Might be time."

Rick scrubbed his hand down his face and sighed. "Yeah, you might be right. Ever since Glenn moved on, I've been thinking, we might be better off in the long run if we find another group."

Beth made a noise of protest but said nothing. Rick patted her hair. "I know, I don't want it either, but it's right and you know it. Safety in numbers."

"But how can we be sure it's good people?" She asked quietly, a little quiver of fear in her voice. No one needed to be reminded of all the evil they'd already experienced first hand.

"We'd make sure if it, or no one gets near you." Daryl said solemnly, rubbing down her arm.

Beth sighed. "Alright. And the others, they might…might still be out there somewhere." She mused. No one needed to be told she was thinking of Maggie, and the hope that she wpuldnt ever dismiss, no matter how unlikely. "I'll only ask for one thing first." She offered.

"Anything." Rick promised.

"More time? Just a few more days here...one week with you both before we head out there to face- God knows what?"

"A honeymoon." Rick breathed.

"Honeymoon?" Daryl scoffed.

"Yes. Please?" Beth pleaded.

"Don't see no harm in it. We'd need time to plan anyways." Daryl grumbled reluctantly, seeing how much it pleased her.

"Good. It's decided then." Beth grinned happily as she snuggled in next to her lovers. After a few stolen moments, Rick reluctantly got up, leaving the combined warmth of their shared bed.

"First watch." He groaned as an explanation, standing to dress.

Daryl barked out a laugh as Rick flipped him the middle finger.

"Maybe later man. You wore me out." Daryl teased. Rick grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him.

"Daryl..." Beth warned with a yawn.

"Sorry princess. Git, brother," he shooed Rick away with his hand before snuggling back down with Beth. "Wake me in a few?"

"Yeah." Rick said donning his gun belt and readying to leave. Hand on the doorknob he thought better of it and turned back to just watch them. After a moment, he kissed them both gently on the head, and quietly headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah…smut. Just for smut's sake.  
> I think I said a few chapters ago that this would be wrapped up soon. Well, I lied.  
> But we really are getting towards the end now. I think…? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Polyamory - Chapter 19

 

Beth sat relaxing on their front porch, her feet up on the chair across from her as she studied the open notepad page before her. She had several different lists going. All of them related in one way or another to their upcoming departure. They still did not have a destination in mind. They only knew they were headed north, hoping to find good people, and a safer place  
to live out their lives together. 

Out of her peripheral vision she saw dirty boots suddenly appear. Startled, her head shot up, pencil still in her mouth, to find Daryl standing before her. Her mighty hunter had returned, bearing two fat grey rabbits. She didn't know how he managed to sneak up on her so easily. She jumped a mile every time he did. 

"Those look great." She praised him as he sat on the grass just in front of the porch where she was sitting. He took out his hunting knife to begin skinning his kills. She ripped out a few layered pages from her notepad and handed them to him to use as a makeshift plate to place the fresh meat on as he worked. 

He nodded his thanks and continued slicing. "Was lucky to find 'em. Since that fire, not much alive or dead left round here." He grumbled.

"Glad about the not many dead things part though." She allowed watching him as he expertly cut through the animals. He had shown her how to dress a kill, and she wasn't half bad at it, but he was definitely the best of their little group when it came to all aspects of hunting.

"Yeah, almost makes this place seem safe." He said, looking up out of habit to scan over their surroundings.

She sighed watching him check for danger. "But we know better."

He looked back to study her for a moment. "You ok?"

"Just nervous about leaving I guess." She admitted with a shrug.

"We'll protect you, Beth." He assured her, his tone full of false confidence.

"I know you'll do everything you can to protect me. You always do." She allowed smiling up at him. They both knew he couldn't make any such promises in this new world, but now wasn't the time to argue about that. Any of them would die to protect the other. That was more than enough assurance for her. 

She looked back at the list. "So, I was thinking we should see about getting another CB radio somewhere. Might be good to check out if there's any active signals in the areas we will be heading into?" 

Beth had found a battery-powered CB radio after the prison, but it had gotten destroyed weeks before they found Rick. It wasn't a good one, had a range of 4-5 miles at the most, and there had been nothing but static on it, but a new one might be worth another go as they headed into more populated areas.

Daryl grunted his agreement and stood up to look down at her list, accidentally smearing a bit of blood from his thumb on the stark white page. "What else you got on here?"

"Fuel, water, food, weapons, medicines. Anything else we can fit in that car." She replied with a sigh.

He was nodding as his eyes scanned the page. They had found a working suburban after Glenn's group left and had parked it around back by Carl's grave, out of sight from the road. Finding transportation meant stockpiling fuel. Any runs they planned, fuel had always been a priority, more so now then ever before.

 

Daryl had taught her when they first escaped the prison how to syphon gas from abandoned cars without spilling or accidentally swallowing any. It was a skill he had possessed since boyhood. When Rick had first watched them getting fuel, he arched his eyebrows haughtily and teased Daryl for corrupting Beth with his criminal ways. Daryl just smirked, and responded by playfully shooting the former cop the middle finger letting him know what he thought of his goody-two-shoes opinion. Old moralities aside, it was an important skill to have now, and Beth knew Rick was glad she had learned it. To date, they had six full Jerry cans all ready to go.

"Got most of this stuff already." He said tapping her list, leaving more bloody trails on the page.

"I know, but we're not leaving yet. You guys promised me a few more days here. I didn't forget." She said, wagging her finger sternly at him.

"Didn't think you would." He smirked, a little condescendingly, like she was the only one with doubts about the upcoming trip.

Despite his bravado, she knew her lovers were as upset as her about leaving this place. From the start, this place was only meant to be temporary. From a tactical standpoint their hideout wasn't safe enough, but it had served them well these last weeks. And of course, Carl was buried here. They all had found solace sitting by their beloved boy after his untimely passing. Despite their brave front, she knew they would all be sad to leave it behind.

 

Bottom-line was, it was time to move on. Rick was completely healed. No more excuses. The three of them were living on a razors-edge all alone in this world. Anything could happen to any one of them at anytime, leaving the grieving survivors weak and exposed. They were too vulnerable as just a triad. They knew they needed more people, but none of these truths made leaving their little sanctuary any easier. 

"You think that local school would have radio equipment?" She asked, thinking about the bomb shelter Rick had found. If the town's community had thought to take those precautions back then, it made sense to her that maybe there'd be some ancient radio equipment stashed away for emergencies as well?

Daryl shrugged. "If they do, it'd be real old. Doubt it would even work."

"I bet it would. It'd would be worth a shot at least. You should have seen the donated equipment that Maggie and I learned on when we were in Girl Scouts for our communications skills badges. Those radios had to be at least 50 years old. They all still worked perfect. Sounded as clear as a bell too."

Daryl nodded at her. He remembered when they had the short range CB, Beth had tried the old frequency number that she and Maggie had used when they were young. Number 16 on the AM dial, because that's the age that Herschel told his girls they could start dating. It was a sweet memory of days gone by and Beth had wore out a lot of batteries tuning into that frequency after the prison fell, but all they ever heard was static. 

Beth knew she was right about giving it another try. There was always a chance another group could be using the old radio frequencies. It was definitely worth a shot at least. As far as  
she knew, battery-powered radio was their only hope of outside communications now. Even if all their previous efforts had been futile, they might as well be as prepared as possible.

"I'll tell Rick. He's been through that school already. He'd have an idea where we can start looking." Daryl said, wrapping the meat up in the paper and rubbing his dripping hands off best he could in the grass and dirt.

"Good. It's time for me to wake him anyway. He'll sleep the day away otherwise." She teased. Rick had the late watch shift and was currently catching up on some much-needed sleep.

"You eat yet?" He asked her using the sandy soil to scrub away most of the gore left on his hands. 

"No, but I have onions and potatoes frying on low, just waiting on you boys." Beth said, rising from her chair, notepad in hand. "Only take me a minute to have it ready."

"Rick will be starved too. I'll go wake him and clean up a bit." Daryl offered, holding the door for her. 

"Ok, thanks baby." She said, kissing his whisker-covered cheek as she went into the house, grabbing the bloody wrapped meat from him as she went. She yelped when he swatted her ass playfully as she moved past him.

"Could always eat later." He drawled, eyeing her up as she walked to the kitchen. 

She laughed, looking over her shoulder at him as she put the fresh meat aside and readied their heating lunch. "Eat first. We've got all day to play, remember?"

"I'm holding you to that." He said, pointing his bare muscular arm at her before he turned to head down the hall to get Rick.

Beth hummed to herself as she heated the fried potatoes and started two new pots to boil. One for hot tea, and one with enough water to cover the fresh rabbit for a stew. She was trying to use up all the root vegetables they had scavenged knowing they had no way to store them once they were on the move again. There wasn't much left now, just some potatoes, a few  
onions and turnips. All good carbohydrates that she would never dream of wasting. Their remaining canned goods she was saving for the trip. 

She tried to think positive while she cooked and imagined them finding a real community. Men and women who would accept them, people they could trust. She knew they had value because they could contribute in many ways to any community that would take a chance on them. She sighed to herself as she finished chopping the last of the peeled vegetables and scraping them into the now boiling pot.

She heard Daryl and Rick talking low amongst themselves as they headed into the kitchen. She turned the bubbling rabbit stew to low and covered it almost entirely with the lid, allowing some of the steam to escape so it wouldn't boil over. 

The men found their seats at the table just as Beth was scooping out three steaming bowls of fried potatoes for them. They ate while Daryl went over their plan. Beth reached over to run her fingers through Rick's unruly bed head of curls trying to coax them into submission, making him smile over at her for her efforts. Still groggy, he gratefully accepted the hot tea Beth passed him before answering. 

"Yeah, I think I know where any radio stuff might be, if it's there at all. School's mostly just classrooms filled with desks, but there's some storage in the boiler room. There's a row of metal closets next to the bomb shelter entrance. That'd probably be our best bet. Gonna need bolt cutters to get in 'em though." Rick mused, his voice still rough from sleep.

"We got 'em." Daryl mumbled.

"Let's go check the school now." Beth said, anxious to see.

Rick kissed her on the mouth and gently tugged on the bottom of her messy ponytail which was resting on her slight shoulder.. "Might as well."

They finished eating, donned their weapons and headed out. Making their way though the town, they moved past a few burned and addled walkers, too weak and damaged to do anything but hiss and snarl in their direction as they passed. None of what Daryl dubbed the "crispy critters" were an immediate threat, so they let them be, and instead focused on the task at hand. 

Ten minutes later they were inside the boiler room of the school. Daryl stood watch at the door while Rick used the bolt cutters to bust the locks of the three large, rusty metal cabinets that lined one entire wall. Beth eagerly opened the first set of doors wincing at the loud squeal of the metal as the doors swung wide.

Daryl's face scrunched up as he cringed against the metallic squeal, shooting Beth a look for all the racket she was making.

"Sorry." She offered with a shrug as she carefully opened all three cabinet doors for their inspection. 

They were chock full of equipment and supplies, most of it very old and outdated. There was however, things they could still use; a complete tool box that had Daryl salivating, a long handled double-edged axe, first aid kits, and to Beth's utter joy, radio equipment.

"Don't know how we will make heads or tails of this mess." Rick said taking the large box out that held the jumble of radio equipment. 

"Beth will know." Daryl assured him, making Rick shoot him an surprised look. "She learned when she was young." He said with more than a hint of pride in his gruff voice.

"S'that right?" He said smiling at their young lover, clearly impressed that she would know what to make of this ancient pile of metal.

"I think so. This looks like a HAM radio set-up. See this here?" She asked holding up one of the larger pieces. Both men looked closer to examine what she's holding. 

"It's the receiver?" Rick asked. He had used hand-held CB radios everyday when he was a police officer, but other than picking up his charged-unit after he clocked-in every morning, he never really gave much thought to how it all worked.

"Yes." She beamed at him. "Part of it anyway. This will be much more powerful than our old CB's. The usual range for this type of radio is about 25 miles. We just need a 12-volt battery  
to work it. See? The battery can attach here." She said, pointing out the alternate power source connection on the back. 

"Should be able to get one at the hardware store or gas station." Daryl mused, turning over different pieces of the dusty equipment in his hands. 

"Great!" She said excitedly, putting the useful bits of metal into the large canvas bag they brought. Rick nodded and started packing up the tools and axe as well in his separate bag.

"Alright. We will take the same route back and stop at the gas station first since it's not out of the way. Daryl will stay up front and clear as we go if needed. Beth will back him up, and I'll watch our rear." Rick instructed. Even with just the three of them, Rick's natural instincts to lead took over. Both Daryl and Beth were already comfortable with him in that role, so there was never a problem when he made decisions for them on runs. Rather, everyone felt comforted knowing their duties within their little group. At home however, the dynamic was much  
more equal, everyone taking their turn being in charge as the mood hit them. Beth knew the comfort they had with each other would be changing, if they found people. She could only try to think positive and hope the change would be something they could all livewith.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The gas station run was a success. Three 12-volt batteries, still wrapped in plastic were found as well as maintenance supplies for their car like motor oil & washer fluid. Happy with  
their haul, they carefully made their way back to their hideout. 

Beth set-up the radio in their bedroom and they all held their breath when the battery was finally attached. The old unit crackled and sputtered once activated making them all grin like loons at the crusty sounds that proved it was still working.

Carefully, Beth tuned the ancient dials to the long-established emergency channels on the AM band. They waited in silence to hear something...anything. There was nothing but static. Beth grabbed the microphone and held down the button while she spoke one short, shaky sentence. "Hello, anyone out there?" They waited. Nothing. She repeated her message twice more. Still nothing. 

Daryl looked at Rick. "Remember back at the quarry when there were still emergency broadcasts happening?" 

Rick nodded and turned toBeth. "Messages would play on a loop, telling people not to panic, to head toward the nearest shelter. Total crap of course, but no one was prepared for the shit storm that hit, especially the government. Obviously whatever was powering those old messages has long since dried-up." He said with a nod towards the static filled radio.

Beth nodded her understanding. "Same in our area. The emergency messages played for awhile before they finally quit. But no one ever interrupted them with updates or anything. No one ever answered our broadcasts. Daddy thought the messages may have been set to go off automatically, but we kept listening and trying to communicate anyway, just in case."

"Makes sense." Rick offered as they all strained their ears to hear for any sound besides static to appear over those channels. Beth tuned the dial all the way to the end, then back again, broadcasting her simple greeting three times each as she went. Nothing. 

Daryl put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Power's scarce. Maybe people only broadcast at certain times of the day? We've got nothing but time to fiddle with it." He offered, trying to comfort her, even though her idea hasn't panned-out. Admittedly, they had their doubts it would, but then when the ancient radio had actually worked, hope had bloomed in all of them for that brief moment. 

"Yeah." She agreed, settling the dial to her and Maggie's old frequency. "Hello, Maggie? It's me Beth." She said knowing it was hopeless, but needing to try again anyway.The radio continued to crackle and sputter nothing but its steady stream of static.

 

"It was a great idea Beth. If we don't pick up anything now, we may as we head north. We've got plenty of power for it." Rick soothed, joining Daryl to rub over her shoulders for comfort.

She switched off the radio's power, and turned towards them, putting on a brave face. She was surprised at how disappointed she felt that there had been nothing on the radio. "It's ok. I'm  
just glad we found it and got it to work. Maybe as we head north we will be able to pick up something useful? Maybe even somehow contact Glenn? If their group got to those scientists Eugene mentioned, I bet they have radio communications set up and working. They'd have too, right?" She mused, trying to stay hopeful that they might be able to communicate with someone eventually. 

"I bet they do." Rick said kissing the top of her head, then pulling her close, snaking his arms around her slim frame to hold her tight.

Daryl watched his lovers hold each other for a moment then cleared his throat to speak. "C'mon now, let's go."

Beth turned her head to face him. "Where?" She asked, the word ending on a gasp as Rick lowered his head to her neck and began mouthing along the sensitive flesh, the way he knew she loved. 

She watched Daryl smirk at her with lust in his eyes before the realization dawned on her that while she was lost in thought, the mood in the room had shifted to an entirely different matter.

"Oh." She said, in a quiet breathy-voice, getting lost in her lover's intense gaze as his eyes roamed possessively my over her and Rick.

"I believe you were promised a honeymoon?" Rick added, his voice already growing rougher with lust. 

Beth answered with a soft giggle, running one hand over Rick's chest as he kissed her, and reaching back with the other to pull Daryl closer to them. When her fingers linked with the hunter's, he tugged her toward him instead, right out of the leader's embrace. Rick shot him an annoyed look which made Daryl scoff.

"Easy tiger, you want to do this in the kitchen or take it back to the nice soft bed?" He asked knowingly, leading Beth further away.

"Now that you mention it, bed does sound much better." Rick said a smile ghosting over his face, as he followed them willingly to the bedroom.

 

"Mmm-hmm." Daryl mumbled as he entered their room, his fingers already busy undressing Beth. "More room in bed to reach you both." 

"That so? Just what do you have in mind?" Rick asked, coming up behind Daryl to whisper in his ear, making the hunter shiver. 

"So many things...take me a life time to even scratch the surface." Daryl whispered, turning to face Rick, his hand cupping his cheek as he spoke. The move put the two men so close that their chests brushed. The leader grunted his approval at both his answer and proximity. He closed the remaining distance to capture Daryl's waiting mouth. 

Beth finished undressing and moved onto the bed, enjoying the delicious heat that was pulsing through her veins as she watched her lover's together. They were gorgeous, and she couldn't believe how blessed she was that they were hers. Her lover's kissed, making quiet little noises of pleasure as their hands and mouths eagerly explored one other. Their excitement made Beth's own body throb. She settled in to enjoy the sensual feelings that stirred in her blood at the sight of them.

She had always wondered why Daryl liked to watch. She never really understood the draw. When Daryl and Rick became lovers, she finally got it. Watching them together was intoxicating. It awakened a visceral need in her to see them together, giving each other pleasure. A deep-seated desire that had her squirming and panting before either of them had even touched her. 

She ran her fingers down her own body as she watched them kiss, moaning at how sensitive her skin already was. Her body felt so hot and achy already that she couldn't help but move her hand lower to rub over her pussy. Two eager fingers pushed gently in to circle her swollen clit. She was so turned-on, so ready, that the pleasure was startling, making her breath flutter-out an unexpected gasp as she rubbed herself. 

The needy sound had two heads swiveling in her direction. She looked up and met their heated gazes with her own. "Don't stop." She whispered as she continued to rub over her clit, pleasure pulsing through her faster and faster.

"Jesus." Rick moaned his eyes glued to her busy fingers.

"What you want to see, Princess?" Daryl asked, his knowing gaze taking it all in.

She locked eyes with the hunter. She knew he would understand what she was feeling. "I want to watch you suck Rick." She said, surprised at her own daring. Surprised at how once the request left her lips how very much she needed to see it happen.

Without another word, Daryl tugged Rick's tshirt off, then dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Rick's belt. He slid the worn leather from his jeans and tossed it to the floor with an  
audible clink. Rick absently carded fingers through Daryl's hair as he watched Beth touch herself with a feral look in his blue-eyes. Daryl unbuttoned and tugged and his jeans and underwear down to his knees. His erection sprang free, and slapped lightly against his bare belly, making Beth gasp at the sight.

 

She watched enthralled as Daryl wrapped his fingers around him and stroked him root to tip. The motion made Rick's knees sag a bit and his face contort in pleasure. Beth was mesmerized. She could feel her body reacting to what she was seeing, taking her to new levels of intensity. She tried to bite back a moan, not wanting to disrupt them in anyway, but couldn't, the sound coming out as a strangled whimper instead. 

Rick locked desperate-eyes with hers and groaned her name like a prayer. She feared for a moment that he would stop Daryl to come for her, so they could all be together. She wanted that, of course she did, but not right now. She wanted to see this first...she wanted them, just like this. Hell, she thought as another jolt throbbed through her, she needed it. She shook  
her head at him. Letting him know this was everything she wanted right now.

Daryl's mouth closed tight over the leader's swollen cock effectively ending any intentions Rick may have had to go to Beth. She watched as the leader nearly doubled-over from the force of the pleasure. She stared, enthralled, as his fingers gripped Daryl's hair for purchase. He arched-up, his head tilting back making those lustful-eyes close tight, forcing out a low groan that grew in intensity with every steady bob of Daryl's head.

Beth moaned in concert with Rick, one hand fingering her erect nipples while the other continued it's steady pace between her legs as echo's of their bliss combined with her own were  
pushing her closer and closer to the edge. 

Daryl pulled his mouth off Rick with an audible pop, his hand once again stroking over him so he could turn his focus on Beth. He growled when he saw her, already panting and damp with sweat as she writhed naked on their bed masturbating to the sight before her.

 

"Baby." He breathed reverently. "C'mere."

"Please." She whimpered, her voice catching on the simple plea as another wave pulsed through her. 

"We know. We'll take care of you. Want that so much." Daryl said standing up.

Rick kissed the hunter's mouth, tasting himself on his lips, before he spoke. "Need you, Beth." He said, his voice barely above a whisper

Daryl nodded as both men made their way onto the bed. "Know it feels good Princess, but this is better. This is perfect."

Beth could only sigh as Rick moved around on the bed, opposite of her, to nestle his face between her thighs. He wasted no time pushing his wet tongue right against her, licking and tasting her like a man starved. She arched up at the sudden onslaught of pleasure his mouth was causing as he explored every bit of her, using his fingers to spread her open further so no part of her was hidden from his lips and tongue. Already so turned on from before, it didn't take long for her to start rocking against him, moaning and crying out as she rode his hungry mouth like a wild thing.

Daryl stroked over her quivering stomach, his eyes fixated on them, drinking in the sight of his lover's together before shifting over to Rick and lowering his mouth back onto his cock.

Beth felt the jolt run through her from Rick's busy mouth as Daryl suckled him hard, bringing him right back to that mindless place he had him only moments before. His excitement causing Rick to push his mouth even harder against her fevered flesh.

"Rick!" She gasped, just as she hit her peak, recklessly riding his mouth as pulse after pulse rocked her tiny frame. 

Spent, she pulled away from Rick, who caught-up in his own passion was still grasping onto her over-sensitized flesh. She moved back panting, but kept her hands on his hair to steady him.

"Fuck... Daryl!" He moaned, as the archer worked one spit-soaked digit inside of him and crooked it, hitting that magic-spot effortlessly, while his mouth continued to drag over his hard flesh.

Rick sobbed as the intensity quickly built, making him buck and squirm into Daryl. His body a quivering mess, as pleasure poured into him from every push and pull, every mindless motion. "Daryl, please! God...fuck!"

Beth was mesmerized watching her lovers. Despite having just come, she was surprised to feel her body still pulsing with every movement, every noise they made. Her eyes were drawn to Daryl's erection as his hips canted against the sheets, desperately seeking friction while his full-focus remained on Rick. 

Scooting around, she put herself into position to reach him better, and went down, laving her tongue gently over his neglected organ, before taking the bulbous head into her warm, wet mouth.

Daryl let out a startled high-pitched whine, and immediately thrust into her waiting mouth. He writhed against her with a stuttered, unguarded pace. Beth knew he usually preferred to guide her movements over him but both his hands were currently busy with Rick, so he was helpless. She found she kinda liked it, being in control. She pulled off to tongue over the engorged head, and smirked. The archer moaned deep, the sound muffled by his full mouth. He pumped his hips against her, his frenzied body begging for more.

Beth looked over in time to see the vibrations from Daryl's moan, push Rick over the edge. The leader tensed and froze against him, grunting out his pleasure as pulse after pulse of thick come shot into the archer's ready mouth. Daryl pulled off and swallowed, nuzzling his hairy cheeks like a cat against the soft, damp skin of Rick's groin, before his strong hands finally landed on Beth.

She had paused her motions while Rick finished, wanting to both give them that time and let's be honest...watch the show. As soon as Daryl pulled off though, her mouth moved over him once again. She felt his hands dig roughly into her hair. The pressure slowed her movements but she didn't stop. She waited for him to let her know what he needed from her.

"Fuck Beth, s'too good."

Beth responded by relaxing her throat to take him in deeper, licking over the head when he pulled back from his thrust, keeping her lips tight seal as he pushed back in. 

Daryl grunted, thrust harder, then stilled, kneading his hands through her scalp, gripping her messy locks to anchor himself. 

"Stop...Beth stop!" He growled, and in one swift desperate motion, roughly pulled her off his cock. 

Saliva trailed from her lips to his engorged organ as she slowly backed off him with a predatory gleam in her eyes. He huffed out a breath at her. "God damn girl." 

Rick cleared his throat and rolled over to kiss Beth's spit-shined mouth. "Look at what you did to him." Rick said, reaching out to lightly stroke Daryl's bobbing cock, making the hunter hiss in pleasure. Rick smirked, as he reverently stroked over the man who had just sucked him so perfectly. 

Holding tight to Daryl, Rick leaned back to kiss her again, musing. "If the man's saying no to this beautiful mouth, then he must have something else in mind."

"Mmm." Daryl groaned, locking eyes with Rick who stroked him one last time before flipping Beth over with a squeak onto her knees. 

"Fuck yeah." Daryl grunted at the sight of her spread out pink and glistening wet before him. He moved against her and with one swift motion, buried himself inside her waiting heat.

Beth cried out at the sudden delicious stretch. She was already wet and still so sensitive that she knew she could easily come again. Reaching down between her legs, she stroked over her swollen clit in tune with Daryl's every rough thrust.

She heard Daryl moan and curse behind her. She arched her back and looked over her shoulder to see that Rick had moved again. He was now behind Daryl, stroking over his buttocks  
as he flexed and moved. She watched Rick lick his finger, and catching her eye, he winked at her. Beth turned back, just as Daryl's pace stuttered. She knew without seeing that Rick had pushed his finger inside, wanting to give their lover the same pleasure he had shown him earlier. Daryl stilled for a moment, panting and shaking, rock hard inside of her, as he adjusted to the feeling.

 

Beth felt Daryl thrust against her and knew Rick had hit his prostate. The archer whimpered as he thrust into her again, feeling the pleasure from her body as he pushed in and from Rick as he pulled back. Both his lovers taking away any control he hoped to have, forcing him to just take what they gave and just FEEL.

 

"Fuck, fuck...God, FUCK!" Daryl moaned as he thrust again and again. A few strokes more and he was lost. His body went rigid with tension as he pushed in one final time, trembling, choking on a sob as he came, pulsing rhythmically into Beth's tight heat. 

Beth rubbed herself faster and faster, lost in sensation as he roughly rode her. She heard Daryl sob and that was it. Throbbing and crying out as she came again, twitching against her fingers and his hard cock before she collapsed her head against the soft mattress.

Totally spent, she felt Daryl pull away and she sat back on her own shaky legs, uncurling them beneath her so she could lay comfortably on her side. She felt so wonderful, so perfectly happy and relaxed that she knew that if she died at this very moment, she'd die happy. Their lives were not easy, she thought feeling the mattress move as her lovers curled in close against her, but they had this. They had each other. 

Content, she was almost asleep when she felt Daryl stirring. Hazy but awake, she listened with her eyes closed as he moved around the room to the familiar sounds of him donning his jeans and digging for his cigarettes. Rick scooted in closer behind her, gusting out a lazy sigh against her hair as their antsy lover moved about the room. 

She heard the radio crackle to life and knew Daryl was fiddling with it, the static going loud and soft as he flipped through the frequencies. Leaving the radio, he patted his jeans for his  
matches. Coming up empty, he walked back to where his discarded shirt lay in a pile of all their clothing to fish through the pockets.

Suddenly, the radio's static broke. Beth opened one eye to see Daryl pause to listen, shirt and matches in hand, just as a clear voice rang out over the airwaves. 

"Beth? Are you there?"


End file.
